


Tales of New York

by flowerfairies



Series: Welcome To New York [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, I'll add more as I go along, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn, TW!Eating Disorder, kinda like The Heirs, man like a lot, maybe Gossip Girl, they're all rich and spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfairies/pseuds/flowerfairies
Summary: Mingyu leans back on the couch and cocks his head to the side, that infuriating smirk of his appearing on his kiss bitten lips. His black hair is messy and white shirt missing the top three buttons, showing off his obscene collarbones and the clear bite mark on his neck alongside a few scattered hickey's. He opens his mouth to speak and Wonwoo immediately considers pushing the couch down the stairs."Admit it, Jeon. You fell for me," he says with a smile.Wonwoo takes hold of the thing closest to him, it happens to be the stuffed toy to Mingyu's luck, and throws it at the younger, a scandalised expression on his face."I didn't fall for you, Mingyu. You fucking tripped me when I walked in!"(Or the one where they all live in New York; Mingyu and Wonwoo hate each other, Junhui and Minghao are something akin to fuck buddies and Soonyoung and Jihoon ignore their own issues to try and fix everyone else's.)





	1. Hamptons

It's exceptionally bright outside, Wonwoo notes as soon as he opens his eyes. He forgot to draw the curtains again and he hasn't really expected any of his house staff to do it after his out lash at them last night. It wasn't planned, really, he's not one to raise his voice at the people who do so much around the house for him but, for the love of god, how many times does he have to remind them that Soonyoung is allergic to nuts? They've known him and Soonyoung for years, especially the more senior staff, and yet rookie mistakes as such are still being made.

He shifts in his bed until he's sitting upright, rubbing his hands downs his face, Wonwoo glances across the room where his gaze momentarily lingers on the shirt hanging off of the bedside table. Wonwoo makes a face at his sleeping friend. He can see him through the open door of their conjoined suite, he takes on how he's half naked with a bottle of some expensive liquor he took from last night's party, tipped over next to his bed. Normally, Wonwoo would scold his friend and worsen his headache but since it's both of their last day; here he decides to let it go and let the latter sleep it off.

His phone makes a _'bling'_ sound from under his covers and he thrashes around, his hands running all over the bed to find the phone. When he finally retrieves the object he swipes the screen, flinching at the brightness and squinting to read the messages; too tired to look for his glasses.

 **from: mother ♡  
** _\- Gorgeous, can you freshen up and bring yourself and Soonyoungie for brunch?_  
\- _It's at 11:30 in Estia's, I'll send a car over for you!_  
\- _Love you! (ﾉ' з ')ノ_

Wonwoo can't help but smile at the use of the emoticon. He types up a quick response to let her know they'll both be there and ends it with an emoticon of his own, remembering how much his mother has been loving them recently. After shutting off his phone, slowly, the boy swings his legs off of his bed and shivers momentarily as his bare feet make contact with the cold wooden floor. He yawns and stretches at the same time, ruffling his own hair in the process. Wonwoo catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the way to the bathroom and he stops in front of it, frown adorning his face. 

There are faded but dark circles under his eyes, from the countless nights he had spent aiding Soonyoung's drunken body during their retreat slash holiday; the guy is quite the party animal given the chance and the freedom; his hair is dishevelled from sleep and his form seems to have almost sunken in. He can see his ribs poking through the white t-shirt and the sharp cut of his jawline, four years ago he would've been proud of the weight loss but now he feels almost remorseful about it as he looks over at Soonyoung.

He shakes his head and steps aside from the mirror hastily, deciding that waking up Soonyoung seems like a smart idea at the moment. Recognizing how much the boy has drunk last night and the matter that they returner to the house at the prime time of four thirty in the morning after Wonwoo had to carry him up the stairs; silently thanking any gods up there that their room's are conjoined; the probability of Soonyoung waking up easily is substantially low.

The boy is so distracted by his thoughts he accidentally knocks into one of the drawers in his room. Wonwoo winces in pain and groans internally when he hears a muffled voice. _Huh it was easier to wake him up than expected._

"Wonwoo?" Soonyoung asks, his face smooshed in his pillow.

"That's me," he hisses, rubbing the injured spot on his leg.

Soonyoung elevates himself on his elbow and tilts his head to eye his friend through the door, blearily rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. "You okay?"

Wonwoo assures that he is, in fact, okay and no he did not lose his leg by walking into the furniture. He informs his friend that he's going to have a shower and that the older should too before they have to head out. Soonyoung is standing by his own bed, taking in the mess he made the night before. He kicks at a few things and picks up some pieces of clothing to throw into the laundry basket. He rounds up the bottles into one corner of his room for the staff to clean them up once they have left. As a finality, after taking a final scope of the room, he picks up his phone and swipes at the unanswered messages, scrolling and picking which ones he wants to answer and purposefully ignoring the ones from a certain short, blond haired, muffin he left behind back in Manhattan.

When he's done answering texts, Wonwoo is already out of the shower and in the process of getting dressed. Once he has successfully located where his arms are supposed to go in his shirt, he looks up at his best friend, nodding towards the electronic device in Soonyoung's hand.

"You're still ignoring Jihoon?" Wonwoo inquires.

"Keeps the expectations high," Soonyoung winks back.

Wonwoo clicks his tongue but doesn't offer anything else. He's known Soonyoung long enough to know when not to interfere with his relationships. Even if he does think that ignoring someone isn't the best way to ready them for a surprise. It usually has the opposite effect. 

"So, you're going through with it?" he asks, instead, when his friend is already in the bathroom. He doesn't expect a reply, assuming the other can't hear him over the running water.

"Of course I am!" Soonyoung shouts back.

The younger sits down on the bed and shakes his head at the closed door. He'll never quite understand the dynamics between Soonyoung and Jihoon, even after knowing them both for so long. They can ignore each other for days, Soonyoung can go out partying with strangers every night, Jihoon can leave and not come back to the apartment for weeks on end and yet they always find their way back to each other.

Soonyoung quit school a little over three years ago, after a heated and quite heavily drunk discussion with Wonwoo at three in the morning, and opted for opening his own dance studio. His parents were dubious at first, questioning whether quitting his education for a hobby is really a good idea but they both came about eventually and even funded and furnished the studio for him. 

It's been doing well. The studio was flooding with kids and teenagers and even people older than him within weeks of the opening date. Wonwoo, being present for the opening and the development of the studio through the years, figures that the fact that his mother is the co-owner of _Jeon and Kwon Designs_ and the Kwon's are one of _the_ families of Manhattan probably helped attract customers a little too.

Jihoon, on the other hand, was what some people liked to call a 'struggling musician'. His parents cut off any of his family ties after he announced to them that he doesn't want to be a boring lawyer _and_ that he's gay. _Two bombs are better than one_ as Soonyoung praised. When Jihoon told him his family story when they met in a bar, slightly under age and very much drunk, Soonyoung called his family every cuss word in the book and somehow within the month they ended up sharing an apartment. Because from the start no matter how loud and bothersome Soonyoung came off, Jihoon never could say no to him.

So yeah, Wonwoo finds their dynamics weird, he finds their inability to fix their own issues weird, he even finds the way they met a little weird but he can't help but feel a little jealous of what they have.

And, well, at the end of the day no one's relationships is as messed up as that of a certain Wen Junhui.

***

The car pulls up outside of the restaurant exactly two minutes before their designated arrival time. Wonwoo slides the sunglasses from his head to rest on the bridge of his nose. He's grateful for the invention of sunglasses, for one; they save his eyes from burning from the sun rays that he's come to hate over the past two weeks, and two; it saves his mother from having to look at his bloodshot eyes when she asked him not to attend that party him and Soonyoung sneaked off to.

He exits the car, trailing behind Soonyoung to the table where the older has already spotted their mothers. They're sitting outside, thank god, Wonwoo doesn't believe Soonyoung could sit inside in this weather.

"Hi, mum." Wonwoo leans down to kiss her cheek. She pats his arm and smiles up at him.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Wonwoo takes a seat between her and Soonyoung, who's already in deep conversation with his own mother, and nods at her. At the same time as he smiles at the woman who brings over the wine to the table. He pours it for himself as well as his mother who receives the glass gratefully. He informs her that he's well and they engage in a short conversation about some of her new designs.

Wonwoo's always considered himself to be his mother's biggest fan. Ever since his father had left, he did his best to be the person his mother could always lean and depend on. Her dream was always to be a designer, Wonwoo's known this since he was little, since he found a notebook full of beautiful sketches. She had the money for it, they've always had more than enough money for it but what she didn't have was the support of her own husband. So when he left, Wonwoo made a silent promise to himself that he'll do whatever he possibly can to help her set up the studio.

When he was sixteen he spent nights after returning from school looking over sketches with her or helping her to create some of her, now, most famous garments. It was advantageous for both of them, his mother received the support and inspiration to open her studio and Wonwoo, well, it helped to distract him from his own... _issues_ for a lack of better wording _._

Now, even after teaming up with Soonyoung's mother to expand the business and to be able to hire more staff, Wonwoo stays being the first person to see the rough sketches and who gets the honour of picking out fabrics he thinks will be suitable.

Fashion has never been of any interest to him but as long as his mother is doing what makes her happy, he doesn't mind losing those extra hours of sleep to help her with shows, photo-shoots or fittings.

Wonwoo nods along apprehensively to whatever his mother is currently talking about as he stabs a waffle onto his plate. He follows that up with some of the fruit and even considers reaching for the chocolate syrup. He's a little cautious of his movements, noting that, as amazing as his mother is, she has her crude moments that Wonwoo is less than fond of.

"You're going to eat the _whole_ waffle, dear?" she eyes him, unnecessarily putting strain on the word 'whole'. Wonwoo understands she's not saying it out of malice but he can't help to frown.

"No, I was going to-" He starts before he's rudely cut off by someone shouting from inside the restaurant.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung!" _Damn, Wonwoo knows that voice_.

The mentioned pair look up and tilt their heads in unison, making the third party and their mothers laugh at their, labelled by Mrs. Kwon, _twin like synchronisation_. Wonwoo openly groans upon spotting the familiar face, not bothered to hide his distaste, but that seems to only spur the other on to his rambling.

"It's so nice to see you guys here! Father and I were just talking about how excited we are to host your runway this year." He gestures between both of their mothers with a wide smile, sharp, white teeth peaking through.

From the corner of his eyes, Wonwoo refuses to take his eyes off of the taller male and break eye contacts because he's a stubborn bitch, he can see both of their mothers almost melt at the way he smiles and talks to them. Wonwoo wants to gag. If only they knew just how 'lovely' and 'well-mannered' this kid really is.

"Mingyu, I didn't know you were in the Hamptons?" Soonyoung inquires over his glass.

Mingyu directs his smile at him, having sat down opposite them, much to Wonwoo's dismay. He's wearing a white button up; the top two buttons undone as per usual and his sleeves rolled up all the way to his elbows; his black hair is neatly styled up, his bronze skin is gorgeously illuminated by the sun rays and the way he sits tall at the table makes him look that much more handso- _no, Jeon Wonwoo, what is wrong with you today._

"I'm spending time with Minkyung before she leaves," he responds. Wonwoo snorts.

It's no secret that Jeon Wonwoo doesn't like Kim Mingyu. It's also no secret that Kim Mingyu doesn't like Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo feels that it's something rooted back to the argument their fathers had when they were business partners but it also might've been the event of Wonwoo accidentally spilling a drink on him when they were fifteen. He's blocked out the memory of meeting Mingyu so how it happened and how they started this _feud_ , he's not entirely sure. 

What he does know is that he finds the taller boy too careless, too hostile towards everything, too stuck up. The only good memory associated with Mingyu that comes to Wonwoo's mind is that one time he helped him write a perfect university application form, other than that there's a black hole in his brain. Mingyu puts up a great facade when it comes to talking to their mothers though, the two women seem to absolutely adore him and speak of him in the fondest of ways, always commenting about how well spoken, handsome and funny Mingyu is.

Quite frankly, Wonwoo doesn't see it, not that he's ever tried to. Mingyu could be the nicest guy on earth for all Wonwoo really knows about the guy. Not that he's ever tried to find out more. He's not that invested in people he cant spend more than five minutes in the same room with.

And in all honesty, he doesn't see why an intelligent and gorgeous girl like Minkyung would settle for him.

He likes Minkyung, she worked at the design studio for a long while, she's a really pleasant person and one of the few close friends that Wonwoo has. So when the news of her and Mingyu dating came out, he was a bit more than taken aback. With that, though, also came the news of her moving to France and Wonwoo found that to be a hilarious coincidence.

Wonwoo laughs under his breath and shakes his head softly, making heads turn in his direction. He waves them all off and fixes his sunglasses, opting to pick at the waffle on his plate and avoid the cocky smile opposite him.

He gets reprimanded for his less than friendly behaviour when Mingyu excuses himself from the table. He takes it all in stride even if he doesn't see any wrong in the way he acted. He didn't say or do anything that could be considered _unfriendly_. Yeah, he laughed but he wasn't laughing at Mingyu. Soonyoung hides his snicker behind his glass of juice, earning a disapproving look from his own mother. 

The two friends excuse themselves from the table soon after under the false pretence of needing to pack for the journey back home. Their mothers only wave them off without much of a word. Mingyu walks back to the table at the same time Wonwoo pushes his chair back to stand up. The older plasters on a sickly sweet smile and wiggles his fingers at the younger as he walks away, enjoying the dumbfounded look on the receiving ends face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of trying to write out one of my other fanfics and this happened instead? Idk if that's a good or a bad thing. It's probably because I've been watching the heirs recently I needed a fanfic remotely like that in my life. 
> 
> Ah, anyway. Do tell me what you think so I know if I should continue. I didn't reveal too much in this chapter because it's the first chapter and I highkey hate when everything happens in the first or the first few chapters. There is, however, hints to a lot of things that you can pick up on for future reference :)
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	2. Charities and That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo hates public events, amongst other things. He also hates Minghao being upset. And well, he still can't stand Mingyu.

There's three things Wonwoo dislikes about Manhattan.

For one, there's a lot of people; but even so everyone seems to know everyone. It reminds him of that time when he was seven and his parents took him to one of those outrageously extravagant and expensive business parties. Multiple strangers he is sure he's never seen in his life gushed over how 'handsome' and 'grown' he was and how much he 'looks like his father'. They were either making it up because Wonwoo clearly looks like his mother _thank you very much_ or Wonwoo has some form of memory loss where he doesn't remember _half of Manhattan_ apparently.

Two, The Empire Hotel. It's too big, too gaudy and just looking at it gives Wonwoo a wicked headache. He wants to blame it on the fact that he doesn't like tall buildings and looking at them makes his head spin but in reality it's probably because a _certain someone_ owns the place. He had an apartment suite in The Empire once, when his mother suddenly wanted to redecorate their penthouse, it was nice but the probability of running into Mingyu or, god forbid, Mingyu's _father_ kept him on edge the entire time. He didn't see either of them for the _long_ two months that he was residing there and he thanks whatever god there is up there for that.

The last thing he positively cannot bear with is the social events. As an individual, Wonwoo thrives in attention he gets, granted that it is from the right people, be it from the designers or businessmen that he actually _knows_ or even from people he's met in passing like some of the models from his mothers studio or the numerous photographers that come and go. He especially likes talking to the photographers and models the most, they always make sure to tell him how good he looks with his hair styled up or that button undone or these glasses on, and well;

Sue him, he's a whore for compliments.

But he's not especially fond of how loud and bright everything is and how someone always ends up too drunk. 

So imagine his distaste when he got the invite for a _charity event_ with people he _doesn't know_ but they most likely _know him_ and to top it all off; it's in the premises of _The Empire._

He wishes his mother had brought him along to France with her for once. 

Currently, he's swirling the contents of his scotch with that stupid, way-too-colourful decorative umbrella that they put on some of the prettier drinks, like the rainbow coloured cocktail Soonyoung diligently fought the bartender about making also which he's currently spilling most of as he manoeuvres his way through the crowd. He can see Soonyoung cursing every time the drink swivels out of the glass.

Wonwoo locks eyes with the black haired boy and the other brightens, waving enthusiastically and spilling the rest of his drink as he hastily makes his way over to the younger. Wonwoo follows his every movement until he settles with his back against the bar, the drink abandoned next to him on the island and a thoughtful look on his face. His hair is messy in contrast to how it looked when they arrived, his shirt missing the top button and, _well,_ Wonwoo doesn't want to peg a guess where exactly his tie and blazer vanished to.

"I was thinking," Soonyoung starts, "a spring wedding, or maybe fall. I don't want it to be cold but I also don't like the sun that much."

Wonwoo laughs. "Dude, you're not even engaged," he reminds and then proceeds to down the entire glass of scotch, beckoning the bartended to fill his glass again.

Realisation seems to dawn upon the shorter of the two, eyes going wide and his palm impacting with his forehead in an exaggerated manner.

"That's what I forgot to do last night!" he screeches, voice going at least three octaves higher.

Wonwoo shakes his head fondly at his friends stupidity. "Did he come with you?"

"No, he said he has something to finish with Seungcheol." Wonwoo doesn't have to be looking at him to know that he's pouting over the rim of his newly acquired drink. Bright blue this time. It reminds Wonwoo of Junhui's hair during New Years, three years ago. 

Soonyoung starts rambling about something, already on the road to being tipsy, and Wonwoo is less than interested in whatever he's talking about. He thinks Soonyoung is still quietly muttering about a wedding which, for the love of god, he's been talking about for months now. Wonwoo chooses to swirl around on his stool and look over at the crowd of people.

The guests are standing around clutching glasses of champagne, engaged in conversation. Wonwoo takes a look around the room; it's quite exquisite. The walls are covered with a shimmering gold paper and in the middle of the ceiling above the tables is a candelabra. Down the centre of the tables is a runner with Celtic design woven in gold and green into the fabric itself. The polished silver cutlery is heavy to the hand and shines brightly in the early evening light. At each place stands a tall empty wine glass and there are beautifully folded napkins to match the runner.

Wonwoo scoffs into his glass, trust the Wen's to turn a charity event into something so finely decorated and beautiful.

Junhui pretty much forced Wonwoo to come to the event. He bombarded his phone with texts, emails and phone calls as soon as word of Wonwoo stepping foot back into Manhattan spread. Begrudgingly, Wonwoo agreed to come on the condition that he won't have to cover for the older throughout the party.

Promises, promises.

He had to make up lame excuses to Junhui's mother; through gritted teeth and a fake smile; and three girls already. All tight dresses and way too eager to meet the infamous Wen Junhui.

What a dick that guy.

Wonwoo can't help but sigh when he briefly notices the fifth person of the night making a beeline for him. He already knows what question is coming but he can't help wanting to smash the glass he's holding over his own head, knock himself out and call it a day. What he doesn't expect is to look up and see Minghao, hair tousled and fresh tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Have you two seen Junhui anywhere?" he rushes out, choked up and tears threatening to fall again.

"I thought he was with you?" Soonyoung supplies, worry seeping through despite his current half drunk state.

There are no more stools left at the bar so Wonwoo puts down his drink and pats his lap as an indication for the younger to sit. He does so without any complaints. He wraps his arms tightly around Minghao's middle to prevent him from sliding off of his lap and rests his chin on Minghao's shoulder, patiently waiting for the younger to calm down and explain.

Minghao sighs, grip on Wonwoo's arm tightening.

"We had an argument."

"Go figure." Soonyoung mutters.

"Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Sorry, go on."

Minghao's eyes narrow on Soonyoung, offering the best glare he can muster through his tear filled eyes. The subject raises his arms in defence and beckons the bartender over in the process. He slides a drink to Minghao which he receives with a small smile, downing the thing in one sitting and proceeding to slam the glass down.

"So, we were up in his suite," he starts again, "it was all fine and dandy, we were getting to the part where he eats my ass like there's no tomorrow," Soonyoung whines that he didn't want nor need to know that but the younger pointedly ignores him, "but then his phone rings and for some reason he has to answer it so, whatever it's just a phone call. But you'll never guess who it was! Come on Wonwoo ask me who it was!" he exclaims, turning to look at Wonwoo's face, sounding more and more hysterical with each word.

Wonwoo lifts his head from the younger's shoulder, startled at the mention of his name.

"Who was it, Hao?"

"Mingyu! It was Mingyu of all people!"

_Of course it was.  
_

Soonyoung tilts his head, "I thought they weren't talking after last year?"

Ah, the infamous tale of Chinese Model, Wen Junhui and Hotel Owner slash Businessman, Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo refused to look Junhui in the eye for three months after that particular escapade.

"So did I, but Mingyu needed something so Junhui ran to his rescue like he always does," he mutters bitterly, "I pointed out a few things, he got mad, shouted a bit and left."

"Your relationship is _so_ weird," Soonyoung muses out loud.  
  
" _Soonyoung,_ " Wonwoo warns.  
  
Minghao is deadly silent for a short while, to the point where Wonwoo thinks he might've fallen asleep on him. The event in itself is beginning to quiet down quite significantly too. If it was up to Wonwoo he would've left as soon as the ordeal of announcing the charity by Mrs. Wen was over but he promised his mother to happily attend anything he's invited to until the end during her absence.

Thinking about it now, he really needs to stop making promises to people.

"Guys?" Wonwoo faux whispers, "Want to get out of here and get drunk?"

Soonyoung hollers out a cheer in agreement and is already halfway across the room when Minghao gets off of Wonwoo's lap. He extends a hand for the older which he grasps with a soft smile and lets Minghao guide him out. They make their way out and to Wonwoo's car, instructing the driver on where to take them.

There's blinding flashes all around them, everyone wanting to catch even the slightest glimpse of the elite. Wonwoo's annoyed honestly, he distinguishes the foremost reason he's being photographed is because of who his mother is and because of some of the people that are currently inside the building. Frankly, he doesn't detest being in the spotlight, quite the opposite actually, but he's solely not in the mood to be blinded tonight.

Nonetheless, he makes an effort to smile for the cameras, knowing that he'll get slaughtered in the media later if he doesn't. He tries to shield the inside of the car with his being to prevent them from getting too close to the tipsy, son of one of the owners of _Jeon and Kwon Designs_ , Kwon Soonyoung and the puffy faced, bloodshot eyed son of the woman who just recently married Kim Mingyu's CEO of a father, Xu Minghao. 

Wonwoo remembers the wedding as clear as day. Him, Soonyoung, Jihoon and Minghao were placing bets on how long the marriage would last and who would be the reason for the divorce. So far, they're three months strong and only had two cheating scandals on behalf of Mingyu's father which consequently means that Jihoon is winning the bet.

Wonwoo is the last one to get in the car, one leg in the vehice and his arm holding the door open for himself. He briefly looks up at the car behind them and observes the guy exiting it. He's tall, dressed in a black pea coat and white dress shirt. His back is turned to Wonwoo but he can see the stranger run a hand through his hair in a manner that's almost...nervous and shaky?

Wonwoo's hyper aware he's staring at a stranger and that Soonyoung is pulling at his leg to _get the fuck inside the car_ but then he sees a familiar face, that of a Wen Junhui, exiting the same car. His eyes are bloodshot from what Wonwoo can see in the evening light. He turns around, his eyes landing on Wonwoo and he smiles, bright and lovely, offers a wave even which catches the attention of the second guy. He turns around and for some reason it happens in slow motion in Wonwoo's head.

And, god damn, Wonwoo thinks has the worst luck in the whole world.

Mingyu catches him blatantly staring and he winks, _he winks_ before disappearing inside The Empire with a guiding hand on Junhui's back.

Wonwoo gets in the car with his mind set on getting black out drunk.

So he does. So they all do.

So poor Yoon Jeonghan has to call for Jihoon and Junhui after playing tug of war with both of Soonyoung and Minghao's phones to _get them the fuck out of here and back home before I kill them myself_ and has to personally walk Wonwoo back to his penthouse.

The last thing Wonwoo hears before he blacks out is his favourite housemaid cursing the living daylights out of him for drinking on an empty stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloooow development bc Wonton is a stubborn bitch that won't talk to Mingyu or even acknowledge his existence but it'll get more heated soon I promise. 
> 
> My last exam is on Thursday I'm so happy I've been STRUGGLING.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! If you think the story is boring or too slow let me know so I can spice things up faster ;)
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	3. Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo tries to sympathise with an old friend. Soonyoung finally does the thing he's been forgetting to do for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in the second half of this if you're not comfortable with that just skip it!

Waking up the morning after with a throbbing at the back of his head and having to immediately run to the bathroom to avoid throwing up on his new carpet seems to be the least of Wonwoo's worries.

Veronica comes into the bathroom when he's just about finished throwing up the contents of his stomach from the entire week. She stares at him with much more judgement and annoyance than he'd expect from his housemaid. Wonwoo wipes his mouth and flushes the toilet, turning to wash his hands before he finally offers his attention to the girl.

"I don't appreciate that look you're giving me, Ronnie," he croaks out, throat sore and itchy.

The blonde haired girl heaves a sigh and blanks what Wonwoo said, but uncrosses her arms, gesturing towards the shower.

"Have a shower, you have a guest," she commands.

Wonwoo tilts his head and narrows his eyes. _A guest?_ He doesn't recall scheduling any meetings or promising his mother to host anything in her name. 

Soonyoung is probably on the verge of death from a hangover and the inevitable scolding he received from Jihoon as soon as he woke up; he'll be nursing his headache for the day. Minghao, after being picked up by Junhui despite putting up one hell of a fight, is most likely back home with his mother since he doesn't get hangovers; the lucky bastard. Junhui has no reason to see Wonwoo as far as he knows and, well, Wonwoo doesn't have other friends with Minkyung being in France and all.

So unless-

No.

It can't be.

Almost as if reading his mind, Veronica voices again. "It's Miss Jung, please just fix _that_." She motions to his rugged appearance with a frown and then reverses from the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

_Oh God._

Begrudgingly _,_ Wonwoo rids himself of his clothes and turns the shower on, stepping into the hot stream. He hits his head against the tiles a few times just to make sure he's not still asleep.

Jung Eunwoo.

He'd love to say the girl is the bane of his existence and he absolutely despises her entire being but that would be one of the biggest lies he'd tell in his life. He adores the girl, in fact he's so fond of her that he didn't mind when last year she pulled a joke on him and decided to tell Kim Mingyu that Wonwoo has had the hots for him for months when, really, it was her that's been crushing on the tall bastard. He was angry, yes, but the way her eyes sparkled in mischief when she was done was worth every bit of humiliation and embarrassment Wonwoo had to counter with the confrontation afterwards.

They met when she was twelve and Wonwoo was fourteen. It was because of some sealed deal between their parents which Wonwoo later learned to be the promise of marriage between the two to connect some lost family ties. He's not sure, really, he never listens during business.

He's now twenty and Eunwoo is eighteen and despite what Wonwoo might've thought about arranged marriages and the bad things that come with it, he's come to grow extremely fond of the younger. She's full of smiles and terrible jokes and not once has she tried to make a move on Wonwoo, instead, she's been a recurring part of his life, not a constant, but someone who's certainly there whenever he needs her and vice versa. She's been a good person to relay information and his worries to seeing as she's also exceptionally good at giving advice.

The two haven't seen each other for a few weeks, with Eunwoo spending time with her family in South Korea and Wonwoo being too busy with his last year of uni to be making unnecessary phone calls across the ocean.

They're not _together_ per see. The little marriage 'alliance' isn't effective until they both finish education, which isn't for another three years. Despite that, Wonwoo likes to use the 'I'm engaged' line whenever he isn't in the mood to be reciprocating some affections towards him. So does Eunwoo as far as he's aware, they even went as far as buying fake engagement rings to authenticate the excuse.

All in all, he likes the little blonde.

Though, he doesn't think he has the mental capacity and energy to deal with her never ending enthusiasm today of all days.

He wraps a towel around his hips and reaches for another one to dry his hair. Simultaneously, he walks back to his room and picks out some suitable clothing. When he's fully dressed he disposes of both of the towels and runs a comb through his hair, ruffling it up a little so it looks somewhat presentable. He doesn't bother with the minimal make up he usually puts on and simply makes his way down the stairs to the lounge.

Wonwoo stops by the foyer, eyeing the suitcases and bags by the elevator. He raises an eyebrow at them but decides not to pay mind to it. Maybe his mother sent over some stuff from France.

Walking into the lounge, Wonwoo takes note of two things.

One, Eunwoo is absent.

Two, there's a puppy on his couch. Happily chewing on his Gucci shoes.

"Jung Eunwoo!" he shouts, lunging towards the puppy to pry the shoes from its mouth. The puppy, surprisingly, doesn't put up much of a fight, it lets go of the shoe and settles on gnawing on one of the pillows on the couch.

"Whatcha need?" the girl shouts back from somewhere within the penthouse. Wonwoo gets up to find her but before he can, Eunwoo is sauntering in to the lounge leisurely with a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a hot dog in the other.

Wonwoo squints. "That's a weird combination."

She walks past him to sit on the couch opposite. "Cravings," she says in passing.

Wonwoo's eyes widen comically as he clutches the shoe to his chest. "Are you-" _Is that why she's here?_

The blonde explodes with laughter, nearly choking on the hotdog she just took a bite of. Wonwoo doesn't understand the joke. He's horrified at the thought of his young, innocent friend getting into a situation like this.

"God, no. Ew," she manages when her laughter subsides. "New meds, they make my food cravings insane."

The black haired boy releases a sigh of relief then immediately cringes at the bare thought of eating such an obscure combination but the girl doesn't seem bothered in the least. She busies herself with eating her ice cream and hot dog consecutively and once he gets over the initial shock, Wonwoo finds it within himself to speak again. 

"Three questions," he starts.

She answers around a spoonful of ice cream. "Hit me with it."

"One, suitcases. Yours or my mothers?"

"Most are mine, the rest from your mother."

"The dog?"

Eunwoo beckons the puppy over to her, by making cute sounds and wiggling her fingers at it, patting her lap for the puppy to jump on. It does so and rests against her stomach, staring at Wonwoo with its tail waggling excitedly. The boy glares back at the animal.

"Mine and don't look at her like that!" She shields the animal's eyes with her hands, pouting and glaring in Wonwoo's general direction.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He sits forward in order to stare her down. She stares back just as intently before she breaks out into a smile. Wonwoo can't help but to smile back.

"Why are you here, Eunwoo?"

Her shoulders drop and so does the smile on her face. Wonwoo regrets asking the question already but if she's brought half of her house here and her _dog_ he needs to know why. She was seeing someone last time Wonwoo spoke to her. A _prince_ or something of the sorts. Eunwoo sounded enthusiastic to talk about the mystery guy so now Wonwoo clues in that he might be the entire reason she's in his penthouse with a dog, sadly hugging a bowl of ice cream with one hand and patting the animal with the other.

"The prince and I fell out," she breathes out. "You were the first person I thought of seeing afterwards."

"No more princess Nunu?" he tries to lighten the mood by using the nickname she made up for herself at the beginning of her relationship with the prince. They met in Monaco if he recalls correctly and then he came back with her to Korea for a while.

It seems to work judging by the way the corners of her lips involuntarily turn up. She tries to hide her smile by hiding behind her dog but suddenly she straightens up, a stone expression overtaking her face. It makes Wonwoo shiver for some reason.

"I'm a princess with or without a prince, Jeon Wonwoo, how dare you," she argues in a badly executed faux English accent.

Wonwoo shakes his head in disbelief and scoffs. He gets up from the couch, making his way over to the kitchen and beckons Veronica over from where she was cleaning in the foyer. He leans down, voice quiet and soft.

"Prepare a bath for her and bring the suitcases to her room, she's quite upset even though she won't admit to it." He pats Veronica to shoulder. The girl nods hastily, flustered at the close proximity and rushes off. Wonwoo smiles smugly, four years she's been working for him and yet he still manages to get her blood going. It's quite satisfying. Despite the fact that she's nearly ten years older.

He turns around on his heel. "Breakfast, Eunwoo?"

"Breakfast!" the younger shouts back eagerly, running past him to the kitchen.

He smiles fondly and follows after her.

***

“Listen, it’s _for science_.”

"It is?"

"Of course, why else would I be asking?"

"Because you've secretly been crushing on him since you were fourteen?"

"Now, that's just not true."

Wonwoo reaches his hand out to wipe the cream from her dessert off of her face. She sticks her tongue out to lick his hand because she's a pesky little shit. Wonwoo grimaces and wipes his hand against her shirt, flicking her forehead in the process.

"He's not here, anyway," Wonwoo says, taking a sip of his coffee. Eunwoo looks up, cheeks puffed out and eyebrows drawn together, her mouthful of whipped cream preventing her from speaking. "He's in China."

The blonde swallows the cream down and laughs. "For someone who doesn't like him, you sure do keep tabs on him."

Wonwoo swats her arm. "I only know that because Minghao was supposed to be with him but he missed the flight this morning. Step brothers bonding time or something," he mutters, offended that the girl would even think that he has any personal interest in the life of Kim Mingyu.

She looks at him as if she doesn't believe any word that comes out of his mouth but doesn't press the subject further. Instead, she gets a hold of Wonwoo's jumper and pulls him along to another shop. 

They've been strolling around the Manhattan Mall for quite some time now, deciding to get fresh air after having breakfast. Noticeably, they've been out for a little less than two hours and Wonwoo feels like he spent half a fortune on the girl already. She has four shopping bags on each of her arm and the black haired boy is currently carrying three more. He's amazed at how capable she is of holding all of those items and managing to eat at the same time, Wonwoo has nearly dropped his coffee three times already.

He doesn't protest when she pulls him in to another shop, though. Figures the girl deserves the release from being cooped up, first in Monaco then in Korea by herself, for the weeks she's been gone. They leave the shop quite rapidly anyway, Eunwoo unable to find anything she likes. She links her arm through Wonwoo's as well as she can through the obstructions on her arms and sighs happily.

"You know, I'm quite offended that you like Mingyu so much. Considering we're to be married and all," he says, putting on the best bothered tone he can manage, keeping his face void of expression.

She stops in her tracks. She unlinks their arms in order to take Wonwoo's face in her hands to analyse his expression properly. Eunwoo laughs, loud and bright, and squishes his face despite his whining protests.

"Aw, is little Wonnie jealous? Don't worry, I'll always like you more!" Eunwoo says, unnecessarily loud, catching the attention of some by-passers and then leans up to press and exaggerated close mouthed kiss to Wonwoo's mouth. With a loud 'mwah' she relieved his face from her grip and carries on walking. Wonwoo stays frozen and dumbfounded in his spot.

"Come on! I want to buy Yebinnie a gift!"

Wonwoo shakes himself out of his stone mode and follows after the girl. It's not like she's never kissed him before, they're close friends, hell he's kissed Soonyoung and Minghao before so this isn't different at all. He ignores the camera flashes and hushed whispers in order to catch up to her. With an arm around her shoulder and a retaliative loud and wet kiss to her cheek, they continue their way through the mall, the older ignoring her wail as she tries to wipe her face.

***

Two weeks into it, living under the same roof as Eunwoo proves to be quite the task. She's usually awake, alert and doing _things_ around the penthouse hours before Wonwoo considers humanly acceptable to be standing on two feet. She's taken it upon herself to redecorate the entire lounge area from top to bottom with furniture imported from _Italy_ because she wouldn't have it any other way. The girl insists on them eating lunch together at eleven everyday which in itself goes against everything Wonwoo believes in. He had to reshuffle his plans for the next month to avoid disappointing the younger girl.  
  
When he gets a text from Junhui to meet for coffee he accepts immediately, despite being quite displeased with the older recently. Why he wants to meet, for coffee of all things, at eight in the evening, Wonwoo doesn't question.  
  
Wonwoo's relationship with Junhui is quite complex. They've been friends years before Minghao and Jihoon came into the picture. It always used to be Wonwoo, Junhui and Soonyoung, the trio the elite adored and people in school wanted to be. They were inseparable until Junhui's modelling jobs got too into his head and he entered his rebellious, partying phase at the age of sixteen and consequently acquainted himself with the notorious Kim Mingyu. They all _knew_ who Mingyu was but none of them got to really _know_ him until Junhui did.  
  
All in all, Wonwoo loves the living daylights out of Junhui and will always be there for him no matter what. But ever since the older brought Minghao into their unspoken circle, two years ago, Wonwoo and Soonyoung began to notice how much of an influence Mingyu has been on his behaviour. He's become more negligent, callous and cold with Minghao at he receiving end most of the time. The more times Minghao got hurt, the more Wonwoo began to take his side instead of Junhui's during certain times.  
  
So now, as he makes his way to their favourite cafe, he can't begin to imagine what kind of trouble Junhui got himself into to be contacting Wonwoo of all people. Wonwoo's known for not being judgemental towards his friends but the last time Junhui needed his help he ended up losing over half a million dollars, his dignity _and_ he couldn't bare to be in the same room as Junhui or Mingyu for more than ten seconds.  
  
But that was a year ago and Wonwoo is a different person now.  
  
"Why are you murdering that salad?" Wonwoo quizzes, sitting himself down opposite the raven haired boy. He puts his bag on the chair next to him and wordlessly leans forward to take Junhui's jaw between his fingers, not giving him the chance to respond or even comprehend Wonwoo's presence.  
  
Junhui is almost pliant under his touch, his head lolling in the directions Wonwoo wants it to. Wonwoo moves his head to the left first. He takes note of the faint bruises all over his neck scattered in a sea of newly formed ones, purple and vibrant under the lights. The right side of his neck is almost a mirror reflection of the right so instead of looking at it further, he makes Junhui face him, giving his jaw a light squeeze to make the older focus his eyes on him instead of the salad.  
  
His eyes are angrily red and puffy and there seems to be a forming bruise on his cheek. Wonwoo pokes it with his free hand and snickers at the way Junhui winces, freeing his jaw from the younger's grasp. Wonwoo sits back and sighs. _Trouble._  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Minghao," he answers curtly.  
  
Wonwoo snorts. "Minghao hit you?"  
  
"Mingyu did."

"Mingyu hit you?" _Talk about unexpected,_ "Why?"  
  
"Because I hurt Minghao," he admits, head hanging between his shoulders.  
  
"Mingyu punched you for Minghao?" Wonwoo shrieks out, completely stunned.

"He did. Kid lands a good hit," he mutters, laughing to himself bitterly as he massages the injured area with two fingers.  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head sadly and leans back in his seat with arms crossed over his chest. He calls someone to bring him a coffee and then narrows his gaze at the boy in front of him. 

Wonwoo wants to laugh because what are the odds of Mingyu, of all people, the person entirely at fault for making Junhui the way he is, standing up for Minghao? For someone he didn't acknowledge the existence of until their parents wed?  
  
He takes a sip of his coffee when it arrives. "Want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"I don't understand why," Junhui shakes his head before continuing, "why Minghao is so hurt by seeing me with other people."

Wonwoo wants to laugh and leave the cafe because _damn it, Junhui the kid is so blindly in love with you he can't see the world past your rotten being._ He wants to say that, wants to tell Junhui just why Minghao gets so hurt but he remembers the talk he had with the younger. Once, when he called for Wonwoo to pick him up outside some obscure club in Brooklyn, shirt soaked in multiple liquids and tears staining his face. Wonwoo remembers how cold it was and how it took him a whole hour to get to Minghao from where he was originally, remembers how badly Minghao was shivering in his short sleeved shirt.

Most importantly of all, he remembers Minghao begging him not to talk to Junhui. That he'll get over and forget about it in the morning. Wonwoo sometimes thinks about the words he spoke when he managed to calm down and get into bed, his face mushed in Wonwoo's chest and a hand fisted in Wonwoo's sweatshirt. Minghao looked up at him blearily and in the most heart breaking tone, had said,

_"It's ok that he doesn't love me, you know? The fact that he comes back to me even after being with all these other people is enough for me. Even if I'm always the second choice, knowing that I even am a choice is enough."_

Wonwoo didn't sleep well that night.

The next morning when a frantic Junhui ran into his bedroom and cursed at him for taking advantage of Minghao and practically dragged the younger out of the room, he refrained from calling security solely because of the hopeful look in Minghao's eyes.

He doesn't say any of that.

"Get to the point or I'll be forced to finish what Mingyu started and bruise the other half of your pretty face," he says calmly, putting down his coffee with a mocking smile.

Junhui's eyes widen comically and he shakes his head frantically, incoherent words coming out of his mouth. Wonwoo recognises some of the words as Chinese, a habit Junhui developed when he's struggling to speak up about something.

"He saw the blast and came over to talk but the girl was still in my apartment. He got upset, started crying, Mingyu showed up, roughed me up a little, took Minghao home. About it, really," he throws off handedly, the tomato on his plate receiving a sharp hit with the fork and _who eats salads in the evening?_

Wonwoo takes a second to comprehend his words, when he finally does, the only words sputtering out of his mouth are,

"The blast?"

Junhui nods. "That fucking website is back. Amazing timing, I must say."

Wonwoo gets his phone out of his bag, punching the passcode in and typing the forsaken url into the search bar. The website pops up, in contrast to the 'error' page that has been there for the past few months. Said website has been the bane of every New Yorker's existence. The person running it knows everything about everyone. How? Wonwoo can't begin to imagine. It's scary and frustrating just how many times there has been a blast about him about something he didn't even tell his closest family about. They know how to orchestrate pictures and facts into ways unimaginable. Wonwoo has witnessed more relationships falling apart because of a single post than he'd care to admit.

The person was gone for a while along with the entire website. Everyone in Manhattan could breathe again without the worry of someone watching them. But good things don't last long, it seems.

He begins scrolling through the front page, only stopping at posts that contain the names he recognizes.

_Spotted!_

_Xu Minghao leaving the Empire Hotel in tears mere minutes after Wen Junhui arrived there with his new gal pal of the night.  
_

_Spotted!_

_Kwon Soonyoung leaving the jeweller's with quite the exquisite box in hand. Could there finally be a progress in his relationship?_

_Spotted!_

_Jung Eunwoo leaving her brunch early at the arm of a certain hotel owner. Could the handsome man be the reason why things between the pretty blonde and her fiancé are going downhill?_

"Things between me and Eunwoo are fine, thank you very much," he grumbles at the screen, shutting his phone off to look at his friend again.

"You two finally together?" Junhui asks, the piece of salad on his fork finally making his way into his mouth. He chews slowly, wincing at the pain shooting through his cheek.

Wonwoo shakes his head. "No, it'll never be like that. Even if we do marry."

"That's sad."

"Not sadder thank whatever the fuck you're doing."

"Touché."

Wonwoo stands up abruptly, chair making an obnoxious scraping sound against the floor. Junhui stares up at him, eyes blinking hard and salad long abandoned. Wonwoo figures he should make up an excuse to leave the elder, after all he doesn't deserve his attention after what he's done. Alas, he doesn't have the heart to do so. Instead he takes a deep breath and forces a smile upon his face, extending a hand towards the older.

"Come stay at mine. I don't think Mingyu is going to want you back at The Empire after that altercation."

***

"God, Soonyoung. You're a fucking menace and I hate you," Jihoon whines, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung's neck.

Soonyoung's kiss bruised lips attach themselves to the other side of his neck, sucking, kissing, biting and for sure leaving marks that Jihoon will have to cover when he goes back to work. Despite his previous protest, Jihoon weaves both of his hands in Soonyoung's hair and tilts his own head to the side to give the older better access to the expanse of his neck. Simultaneously, he digs the heels of his feet into Soonyoung's lower back to press him in deeper, releasing a soft moan in the process.

The black haired boy detaches himself from Jihoon's neck and moves down to his chest, slowly, teasingly, _torturing_ almost making his way back up to Jihoon's lips. The younger whines again, attempting to pull him in to no avail. Instead of the warm lips connecting with his own, he feels them brush against his cheek, hot breath fanning his ear.

"So, who am I? God or Soonyoung?" he whispers, pulling out almost all the way only to slam back into the younger, the bed frame hitting against the wall with the force of it.

Jihoon's head falls against the pillow as he lets out a moan again, louder this time, pulling at Soonyoung's hair. Given the access, he attacks Jihoon's neck again. A deep chuckle leaves Soonyoung's lips as he flattens his tongue against Jihoon's sensitive spot before closing his lips on it and sucking another bruise on his neck.

"Soonyoung. My Soonyoung," Jihoon says with a breathless chuckle.

Soonyoung stops for a moment to look down at him and he smiles, full of love and pure adoration for the boy beneath him. He swoops down, finally connecting his lips with Jihoon's, relishing in the happy sigh that comes from the younger. He moves again, gentler this time, and removes Jihoon's hands from where they're gripping at his hair in order to intertwine their hands above the smaller males head.

"You know, we still need to talk about what happened in the Hamptons," Jihoon reminds but soon becomes distracted by the soft pair of lips fitting against his own. Kissing Soonyoung is his weakness and the older knows that, knows it well enough to smartly use it to his advantage at moments like this. But this time Jihoon isn't relenting quite so fast. Even when the black haired boy starts up his slow and languid thrusts again.

"Soonie, really," he breathes out, unable to prevent his voice from shaking.

Soonyoung places a soft kiss under Jihoon's jaw and looks up at him again, eyes hooded and gaze so intense Jihoon forgets what the topic of conversation _originally_ was. All he can think about is Soonyoung. Soonyoung's hands interlaced with his, Soonyoung's lips on his collarbones, Soonyoung's cock hitting all the right places inside of him as he picks up the speed. His senses are overwhelmed with _Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung.  
_

It's only a matter of moments, from when Soonyoung begins thrusting into him at such force that he's sure there's going to be a dent in the wall from the bed hitting against it, when Jihoon cries out and releases all over his stomach, some landing on Soonyoung as well.

"Come in my mouth," Jihoon pleads and can't help but enjoy the deep groan that comes from Soonyoung.

The room is filled with loud moans and rugged breathing as Soonyoung pulls out. Jihoon gets to his knees on the bed as comfortably as he can and takes Soonyoung's cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat. He taps the black haired boy's thigh to let him know that it's okay, as soon as his fingertip touches Soonyoung's warm skin, the older grips Jihoon's hair and fucks into his mouth, bringing himself to a close. The cum hits the back of Jihoon's throat and he tries his best to swallow every last bit of it, some still dribbling down his chin, pulling off with a satisfying 'pop'.

He falls back against the bed and Soonyoung cages him in almost immediately, zeroing down on his lips. Their kisses are always slow and passionate in a way that makes Jihoon's whole body warm and his mind hazy.

"I love you," Soonyoung whispers between kisses.

Jihoon wraps his arms around his neck again to bring him closer, bodies flushed together as close as humanly possible. Never once breaking the kiss because _God forbid_ if Soonyoung stops kissing him now he might start crying.

"I love you, too. Always," he whispers back as best as he can considering his mouth is occupied.

Soonyoung pulls away, bare centimetres, and rests his forehead against Jihoon's. Eyes closed as they both bask in each other's warmth.

"Marry me." Soonyoung says, hand tracing random pattens along Jihoon's arm,

and honour the fact that Jihoon is always hyper aware of everything Soonyoung does because otherwise he would've completely missed the two words and mistaken them for the wind or something.

The blond opens his eyes, pushing at Soonyoung's shoulder to allow him to sit up. He can see the panic in the others eyes, the way all the wheels in his brain are turning to somehow back track out of the situation.

It's not like they've never talked about marriage before. They've been together for almost six years, the topic has come up more often than the two care to admit. Like that one time when they noticed Wonwoo wearing that fake engagement ring of his and Soonyoung couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have a diamond ring adoring Jihoon's delicate hand. Or when they attended Mrs. Xu and Mr. Kim's wedding and both cried at the reception because despite who was getting married, imagining themselves in such scenario has always been a soft spot for them both.

He thought it to happen a bit differently, though. He's not disappointed but he imagined Soonyoung would eventually propose to him in Hyde Park next to those white carnation's they both love (Wonwoo helpfully supplied them with the information that the signify pure love and good luck) and then they would surprise Wonwoo, Eunwoo, Junhui and Minghao with the news, maybe go out for a celebratory drink or two afterwards. Nothing is to say the last part can't still happen, though.

Soonyoung is off the bed when Jihoon opens his eyes again. He's got sweatpants on and he's rummaging through the bedside drawer, one hand pulling at his roots in frustration. He turns around when he feels the younger staring at him. Jihoon's heart breaks when he notices the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Jihoonie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like tha-"

"Yes."

"I understand if you don't want to right now, not after what I did and-wait what?"

"Yes, Soonie. I'll marry you," he repeats, more confident in his answer.

Soonyoung laughs, wet, bright, loud and _beautiful_ which makes Jihoon laugh too. He lets the tears fall and gets back on the bed at rapid speed in order to cup Jihoon's face in his warm hands. Soonyoung begins pressing kisses all over the blond's face before finally finding his lips. They're both crying at this point and the wetness makes Jihoon cringe but he wouldn't have it any other way. When they pull away, he watches as Soonyoung retrieves a velvet black box from underneath the bed.

Jihoon tilts his head, doing his best to wipe the tears off of his face and to somehow stop himself from crying any further. "How long has that been there?"

"A while," Soonyoung hums.

He motions for Jihoon's hand and when the younger complies, he slips the ring onto his finger with ease and a kiss to his hand. He gives the blond no time to admire the ring before he's pulling him back in, laying him down on the bed in order to reattach their lips again. Jihoon is the first one to pull away this time, raising his hand from where it was woven through Soonyoung's hair to admire the ring.

It's mesmerising, sparkling beautifully under their dimmed lights. Jihoon can't even imagine the fortune this must've cost him.

"Soonyoung?"

"Hm?" he hums from where he's nestled himself in the crook of the blond's neck.

"Allow me to get dressed and get your cum off of my face next time you think of pulling shit like that, okay?"

Soonyoung bursts out laughing, so hard that he has to sit up to stop himself from accidentally choking on his own breath.

"Sorry, baby. But you look so pretty like this," he coos, wiping Jihoon's chin with his discarded shirt.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"You're lucky that I do."

"I know, Jihoonie. Believe me. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy ravioli am i tired. i hope this was okay i got a sudden urge to write a chapter and, well, this happened. wonwoo's life is just full of angsty friends smh. 
> 
> soooo, the engagement huh. been meaning to do that since the start. if you haven't picked up it was the thing that caused soonyoung not to talk to jihoon while he was in the hamptons. readying himself and stuff. 
> 
> all is good, all is good. meanie in the next chapter, that i promise. 
> 
> anyways, let me know what you think, all your comments so far have been lovely and i appreciate them all a lot!
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	4. What's the Wedding Thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just wants to know what The Wedding Thing was. Wonwoo wants them all to shut up and let him conduct a photoshoot in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Soonyoung have matching contact names in the gc dont ask they were cute.

_the dream team - 4pm  
_

**kwonton:** GUYS  
**kwonton:** i forgot to tell you  
**kwonton:** HE SAID YES

 **junhui:** what

 **eunwoo** : JIHOON SAID YES?

 **minghao** : HE SAID YES ????????

 **kwonton** : HE SAID YES

 **wonton** : OH MY GOD HE SAID YES

 **jihoon:** You know I'm like, right here?  
**jihoon:** Mingyu says you guys are embarrassing.

 **wonton:** why are you with the devil reincarnate

 **jihoon:** He's letting me use a room at the Empire to do some composing  
**jihoon:** He's actually been very lovely.

 **wonton:** soonyoung your fiancé is insane **  
wonton:** get him help

 **eunwoo:** won, you're like,,,  
**eunwoo:** the only person here who still hates him so much

 **wonton:** you have a crush on him you don't count  
**wonton:** betrayer.

 **minghao:** he's not all that bad, won.  
**minghao:** it's not family obligation speaking, he's been really welcoming since I moved in!

 **wonton:** that's nice **  
wonton:** he's still satan

 **eunwoo:** are u still pressed about the wedding thing  
**eunwoo:** it's been like four months come on

 **wonton:** what wedding thing  
**wonton:** there was no wedding thing.

 **minghao:** we all know there was a wedding thing.

 **wonton:** what the fuck do you know

 **minghao:** Mingyu told me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jihoon:** same

 **junhui:** same here

 **kwonton:** jihoonie told me

 **eunwoo:** minky told me rip

 **wonton:** ur all snakes  
**wonton:** snAKES

 **minghao:** so something did happen

 **wonton:** no  
**wonton:** nothing happened  
**wonton:** at all

 **junhui:** too dismissive  
**junhui:** I call bullshit

 **wonton:** if mingyu told you what happened why are you bothering me?

 **eunwoo:** he didn't tell any of us the details of what The Thing is  
**eunwoo:** not even minkyung

 **wonton:** I have to go  
**wonton:** im late to the photoshoot  
**wonton:** Jun, give me a lift?

 **junhui:** sure thing dude

 **kwonton:** NO WAIT  
**kwonton:** TELL US WHAT THE THING IS

 **minghao:** WON

 **eunwoo:** JEON WONWOO

***

The models are already standing in front of the white screen when Wonwoo runs in, breathing heavily as he stands next to the photographer. He offers an apology and explains why he was late but no one seems to mind as they chat amongst themselves. The photographer; Wonwoo still doesn't quite remember his name; rounds everyone up and they all go back to their assigned roles. The black haired boy is offered a glass of water and a chair both of which he bows to gratefully and sits down, taking an occasional sip of the water as the lights wildly flash around the two models.

This autumn line is his mothers best in Wonwoo's opinion. The materials used had costed her a fortune at the time and she spent countless restless nights designing and making sure every little bit and crease in the clothing is up to perfect standard. The clothes are truly beautiful which is why Wonwoo doesn't understand how the models make them look like something dug up from the garbage can at Primark.

He watches them for a long while, following the photographers every movement. The photographer himself seems just as frustrated as Wonwoo feels. His hand is continuously pulling at his hair as he shouts out directives to the models. Wonwoo is convinced they're hopeless. Their limbs look awkward, the clothing sits wrong and their facial expressions are just awful. Where did his mother even find them?

It's at the point of a break down on the photographers side that the door to the studio swings open and a gust of cold wind brushes over everyone. Junhui struts towards him casually, freshly dyed blond hair swept up, all long legs and broad shoulders.

"You forgot your phone, thought you might need it."

Wonwoo stares at his outstretched hand, up to his face, to the models and then at the photographer. They both seem to get the same idea as the older man nods at him with a smile and walks off to dismiss the other models. Junhui stares at them confusedly, his hand still holding Wonwoo's phone.

The black haired boy pockets his phone and slings an arm around Junhui's shoulders. He starts walking them towards the changing area.

"Junhui, you're a model, right?" Wonwoo muses.

"That's a dumb question."

Wonwoo tuts, "Any big jobs this year?"

Junhui rolls his eyes and eyes him weirdly. "No?"

"Well, here's one." The younger pushes the blond into the arms of the make up artists and turns back around rubbing his hands excitedly with a smug smile.

He sits back down in his chair and engages in conversation with the photographer. The man complains that they'll still need to find a female model to replace the current one. Wonwoo thinks about it for a moment before something akin to a lightbulb sparks in his head. He pulls out his phone and his finger hovers above the screen for a short moment before he reluctantly opens the messenger app.

 **wonwoo:** hey, Kim. Are you still in contact with Kyungwon?

 **kim mingyu:** yeah why

 **wonwoo:** could you ask her to come down to the studio im in need of a female model.

 **kim mingyu:** and why would i do that  
**kim mingyu:** for you of all people?

 **wonwoo:** because deep down inside you're actually a decent human being?

 **kim mingyu:** I'll call her.  
**kim mingyu:** but I get the courtesy of watching the photoshoot too.

 **wonwoo:** fine.  
**wonwoo:** just get her here in the next hour.

Wonwoo puts his phone back in his pocket with a scowl, just as Junhui steps out of the make up room. He looks amazing. Minimum make up adorning his face and his blond hair pushed back in a manner that has Wonwoo staring agape at him for a few seconds. Long legs clad in the dark trousers his mother had worked so hard on and broad shoulders covered with the silky material of the shirt.

If Wonwoo didn't have any morals and consideration for dear Minghao, he'd be on the path to getting into Junhui's pants.

But he does so, instead, he motions for Junhui to stand in front of the white background in order for him to observe how he's going to look in the lights. As expected, he looks great. Make up did a fantastic job at covering that faint bruise on his cheek and the clothes seem to fit as if they were made for his measurements specifically.  A nice contrast to the previous models.

They take a few test shots, shouting directives at the boy who in turn complies to every single one with practised ease. Just as Wonwoo leans back in his seat with a pleased smile on his face, the door to the studio opens and lets in unwanted sunlight that makes the boy squint in order to make out the new arrivals.

"Wonwoo!"

Before he can comprehend who the voice belongs to, he's being pulled out of his chair and into a tight hug. It's a little uncomfortable since he has to bend down to match the girls height which in turn gets him a mouthful of blonde hair. He pats the girls back a few times for good measure and pulls away, smiling brightly at her.

"You got prettier since I last saw you," he comments offhandedly, making the girl blush.

She hits his chest playfully. "And you look exactly the same. It's concerning."

He laughs and they chat for a short moment before she's rushed off to the make up and dressing room. Wonwoo believes Kyungwon is going to be the perfect second half of this shoot. Her legs are slim and long, hair blonde, short and flowy, heck, even her eyes sparkle prettily under the artificial lighting. It's not a lie that she got prettier since last time. The last time Wonwoo saw her she was about five inches shorter and had long, black hair that she always kept in a ponytail. She was still gorgeous but the haircut accentuates her face well .

Wonwoo doesn't quite recall when or how they met. He knows she's close to both Eunwoo and Mingyu so why his first instinct was to text Mingyu about her instead of Eunwoo he fails to understand.

Speaking of which.

"Thank you, for bringing her. Means a lot," he says, sincerely for once.

Mingyu pulls a chair over to sit himself down next to the older. He crosses his legs and rest his hands on his knee, the Rolex he always wears on full display from beneath his suit jacket. _Why does he always wear a suit?_ Wonwoo wants to roll his eyes but he decides against it considering that Mingyu is the one who brought him his desired model and he doesn't want to particularly offend him today.

The brunet smiles sweetly. "You owe me one." _Of course._

Wonwoo shakes his head in disbelief and turns back to pay attention to the shoot. Kyungwon is having the individual shoot first before her and Junhui commence to the joint one. Wonwoo is pleased, to say the least. She looks just as stunning in the navy dress as Wonwoo had imagined she would. He shouts out a few directives with an encouraging smile and an excited clap of his hands. He feels a gaze on him and suddenly remembers something, smile slipping off of his face as he turns to look at Mingyu. The latter stares back unabashedly, eyebrow raised in question.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost," he chuckles.

"I need you to stop telling people about the wedding, Kim," he warns, tone serious and voice barely above a whisper.

Mingyu smirks. "I'll quit when you finally admit to it."

"Nothing happened," he hisses, "no matter how many times you tell people about it, it changes nothing."

The younger leans in, too close for Wonwoo's liking, and smiles again with his head tilted. It's almost endearing until he opens his mouth.

"Are you scared?"

Wonwoo scoffs. "Why would I be scared?" he asks, leaning back in his seat to get as far form the younger as he can without making it blatantly obvious.

Mingyu shrugs and gets back into his original seating position, staring ahead at Junhui and Kyungwon. Wonwoo thinks the younger has dropped the topic so he exhales in relief and mimics Mingyu's movements, observing as the photo shoot unrolls. He openly groans and rolls his eyes when, from the corner of his eye, he notices Mingyu turning to him again.

"You're scared because you like me." he challenges, eyebrow cocked.

"I would rather sit on scorching hot concrete for six hours and feel my own skin come off than have any feelings for you," Wonwoo retaliates almost immediately, not missing a beat. Mingyu looks taken aback but it's quickly replaced with a smile.

"At the wedding-"

"The wedding was nothing. Get over it, you're starting to sound desperate," Wonwoo pushes his chair back a little too loudly, bringing the attention of some of the workers to him. He ignores them all in favour of walking out of the studio.

Junhui and Kyungwon stop mid photo, both staring questioningly at Mingyu and then at the door. Mingyu merely shrugs and pulls out his phone. Junhui considers asking what happened but both of his friends have always fought like cats and dogs for no good reason. He decides to leave it and tells Kyungwon to do the same, bringing both their attention back to the shoot.

The kid is infuriating, to put it simply. Wonwoo doesn't understand why he's so persistent on keeping the topic of the wedding alive. It was nothing special. They all drank too much throughout the night. Jihoon and Soonyoung went home early because Jihoon had to wake up for work early in the morning. Minghao and Junhui spent time with Minghao's newly wed mother throughout the entire reception, the woman is quite fond of Junhui she's always expressed it openly.

Wonwoo left the reception with Minkyung, they wondered around the streets in the faint lights of the street lamps until the early hours of the morning. He remembers drinking a shot too many at the reception and being asked to go get some fresh air. So he did.

He pushed the remaining events of that night to the back of his minds, never having thought about it again. That's what he liked to tell himself anyway. The image of what happened is so vivid in his mind that sometimes he struggles with sleeping, has to take a stroll down the street or sit outside the building in the cold air.

It wasn't anything, _gruesome_ or _illegal_ to be clear. But just thinking about what the alcohol in his system led him to do make him feel sick in itself.

His phone vibrates in his hand, startling him a little. Wonwoo swipes the screen to open the notification. As he reads on he covers his mouth with one hand and clutches his phone with the other so hard that his knuckles turn white. Considering throwing his phone into the traffic, Wonwoo goes against it and instead reads the paragraph again, scowling mockingly at the familiar icon.

_Rumour has it that things got a little too hot at the Xu and Kim wedding, and no, I'm not talking about the weather. An anonymous source tells me that Manhattan's favourite cat and mouse pair struggled for power that night. In accordance to the same source it was also not the first time. Take that as you will but tell us Wonwoo,_

_how did it feel to finally lose a battle?  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm late but the Produce 101 finale. It was so bittersweet. On one hand I'm really happy Daniel, Woojin and Daehwi made it but on the other I'm so incredibly sad about trainees like Sewoon, the rest of nu'est, Seonho especially. What about you guys, what did you think of it? 
> 
> Anyways, new chapter. What do you think The Wedding Thing is?? Let me know if you have any ideas!
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	5. So?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recipe for getting Wonwoo to talk about his feelings: Soonyoung and some alcohol.

When Wonwoo wakes up the next morning his mind is fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realisation that he is awake again. It was a nice dream for a change, something about sitting underneath a big oak tree in a meadow full of flowers but the details are fading fast as Wonwoo tries to recall them. The sun peeks in through the bedroom window, lighting Wonwoo's silver hair like a bright halo. He lifts his head from the pillow, his hair falling into his eyes. The sun's vibrant rays send a glossy gold sheen all around the room.

As soon as the photoshoot ended yesterday, Wonwoo had Junhui drop him off at his favourite hair salon. Bored of the black colour he's been adorning for years, he made the impetuous decision to dye his hair an ashy silver.

He likes it. His friends further approved when he sent them a picture in the groupchat so he feels pretty accomplished.

Wonwoo gets up from the bed and sleepily stumbles into the bathroom. With his eyes closed he navigates himself successfully to the sink and grasps the cold marble firmly. He opens his eyes and regards his appearance.

 _Not the worst you've ever looked, Won,_ he thinks to himself.

The silver haired boy turns the tap on and scoops some water onto his palms, proceeding to splash it on his face. He grabs the towel and wipes his face. He throws it carelessly onto the bath and exits the bathroom, calling out for Veronica in the process. Wonwoo sits on his bed Indian style and reaches for his phone from the dresser. As soon as he swipes on the screen, a series of notifications pop up on it.

_6 missed calls from kwonton_

_2 missed calls from Eunwoo_

_3 missed calls from Minghao_

_9 messages from kwonton_

They were all around the same time that the godforsaken blast was published. Wonwoo shivers at the mere thought of it, angry at whoever had the audacity to send such a suggestive thing to the internet devil. If he ever finds out who's behind that website he's going to make sure they pay the highest price for it.

Lost a battle? Yeah, right. Wonwoo doesn't lose in anything.

He opens the messages from Soonyoung before he does anything else.

 **kwonton:** Jeon Wonwoo.  
**kwonton:** explain the blast?  
**kwonton:** dUde you bottomed??????  
**kwonton:** for Mingyu?????  
**kwonton:** or did you guys have a fight about minky again????  
**kwonton:** cheeky make out???  
**kwonton:** I WONT JUDGE YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED **  
kwonton:** im so confuse d pls answer me **  
kwonton:** sigh I'll see you tomorrow asshole

Reading the messages, Wonwoo wants to scream and throw something. Preferably at Mingyu because he's a hundred and two percent sure that the information from that blast came from him. He's pulled shit like this before, even to his friends, so what was stopping him from humiliating Wonwoo time again?

The boy composes a quick text to Soonyoung, Eunwoo and Minghao apologising for not answering and throws his phone back onto the dresser carelessly. He throws on a black jumper over his white pyjama top and leaves his room making a beeline straight downstairs to the kitchen. He stops walking when he hears a loud bang come from the door behind him. Wonwoo traces his steps backwards carefully until he's pushing the living room door open.

His mother is stood beside the couch, displaying the most intense, hideous looking yellow material Wonwoo has had the displeasure of seeing in his entire life. The woman pushes a few boxes against the wall with the help of Veronica and then sits back down, heaving out a sigh and taking a bite of the waffle in front of her. Wonwoo pushes himself away from where he was leaning against the door.

"That might be the ugliest fabric you've ever purchased, mum, and there's been a fair few," Wonwoo announces, making himself known to the occupants of the room.

The woman's face brightens upon spotting him. She makes a move to get up from the couch but her knees seem to protest, judging by the way she winces and has to sit back down immediately. She extends her arms to reach out for him from her place on the couch instead. Wonwoo shakes his head with a sigh, obliging by walking over and bending down to make it easier for her to pull her son into a hug. He ends up falling next to her anyway, both of them laughing as Wonwoo's hand collides with the table and ends up spilling the coffee.

"Ronnie! Clean that up, would you?" She calls out, fixing Wonwoo's fringe.

Veronica runs into the room with a cloth just as the silver haired boy reaches for one of the fabrics splayed on the back of the couch. "I thought you weren't coming back until next week?"

"I was going to come back next week." She takes a sip of her tea, eyes flickering to her son. "But I heard you replaced my models yesterday?"

He makes a face. "I did, they were useless."

The black haired woman places her cup back down onto the glass table and reaches over to pick up the folder Wonwoo noticed earlier. She opens it, retrieving a few pieces of glossy paper. Wonwoo observes as she displays them in between the two on the couch, pointing at each of them individually.

"That's Junhui and Kyungwon, right?" she inquiries.

Wonwoo nods, hurriedly jumping to his defence. "Jun's a model, anyway, and Kyungwon matched the theme-"

"Gorgeous, I'm not angry at you for choosing someone else," she laughs, resting her manicured hand on his shoulder, reassuringly "I told you to conduct the photoshoot and you did. The prints are quite lovely," she responds, slower this time as she picks one up to show him.

They are quite exquisite. Junhui and Kyungwon look as if the clothes have been painted on them. In this particular print his mother is holding up, they're both dressed in the darker of the materials, a navy suit and a black cocktail dress with lace around the front. With Kyungwon's hand resting on the male's shoulder and his head tilted back in the slightest, they make quite the sight. The ease and professionalism dripping off of every print his mother presents to him.

"I like the way they look together, natural almost," she concludes, putting the prints back down.

"So, you won't be angry that I offered them a permanent position?" Wonwoo trails, one leg already off the couch in case he needs to make a run for it.

The woman laughs again. "Do you ever plan to run things through me? The actual boss?"

"Maybe, one day." He shrugs. "I left the paperwork to you." He grins, cheekily raising his eyebrows.

"Good enough. I'll talk to Junhui and Kyungwon later. For now, my lovely," she begins, getting hold of Wonwoo's hands in order to stand them both up, "Soonyoung called, he wants to see you for brunch so he's coming over later. Go get ready!" She sends him off towards the stairs with a pat to his butt.

Wonwoo wails in protest. _Why does Soonyoung have his mother's number again?_

"I gave it to him! Now go!"

"I said that out loud?" he questions, rather loudly, from upstairs.

"You did, love!" she shouts back.

Great.

Here comes, detective mode, Kwon Soonyoung.

***

"See, I think they fucked."

"You're dumb," Jihoon points out.

"I am," Soonyoung agrees happily, "but I'm also right."

"Soonyoung." Jihoon spins around in his chair and points at the older with his pen. "Quit reaching."

Soonyoung's shoulders drop with a sigh. He walks over to the desk where his boyf- _fiancé_ is working on a new music piece and wraps his arms around him from behind, pinning him to the chair almost.

"Why are you never on my side?" he questions, feigning sadness.

Jihoon struggles to free himself from Soonyoung's grip so he can speak. The black haired boy steps around the chair in favour of sitting atop of the desk, careful not to touch anything Jihoon is currently working on. His fiancé pokes at his knee with the pen, looking up at him.

"Because, your side is always too far fetched," he states.

Soonyoung tilts his head. "Really? How so?"

"Last year when Minghao wasn't around for a week you convinced yourself that Junhui murdered him and hid the body all the way in Thailand so no one would find him."

"That was only a jo-"

"Babe, you got so into the theory that you screamed when Minghao came over for dinner and demanded to know _who_ and _how_ he was brought back to life."

Soonyoung huffs. "You have to admit, it was fishy how he suddenly disappeared!"

"He was in Japan! He told you he was going literally three hours before he left!" Jihoon laughs with a shake of his head.

He spins the chair around again with intent to get up and move to the bed for a well deserved nap but the chair is stopped before he can as much as touch the floor with his foot. Soonyoung pulls the chair closer to himself using his foot, he jumps off of the desk and grips the arms rests, bracketing Jihoon against the leather seat.

"You love me," he says, face slowly nearing Jihoon's.

"No, I don't," he retaliates, turning his head so that the kiss lands on his cheek instead.

Soonyoung stumbled backwards, dramatically leaning against the desk with one arm and gripping his chest with the other. Jihoon observes him with an amused smile which he tries to cover with his hand.

"Ouch, rejection. You're ruthless, Kwon Jihoon."

Jihoon perks up. "Who said I'm taking your name?"

"I did," Soonyoung says with a shrug. "Anyway, have to go. My other boyfriend is waiting for me." He adds, waiting a short moment to gage his fiancé's reaction.

The shorter boy pushes the chair away from Soonyoung, standing up in between his legs. Soonyoung's arms automatically come to rest on his hips in order to pull him that tiny bit closer. The blond cups Soonyoung's jaw with both of his hands, squeezing his cheeks with the straightest expression on his face.

"You're begging to get hurt today."

"A kiss will do," he tries, eyes hopeful.

Jihoon sighs but leans in anyway, placing a short kiss on Soonyoung's lips. Soonyoung chases his lips as the younger pulls away but to no avail. With one last kiss to his forehead and a hand fixing his fringe, Jihoon walks over to the bed, waving his fiancé goodbye as he collapses under the covers.

"Have fun with your _worse_ boyfriend," he mumbles, face already smooshed against the pillow.

Soonyoung is already halfway out the door when he hears a muffled, "I love you." He makes sure to shout it back though, just to make sure the younger knows.

***

"Jeon, are you in here?" A familiar voice sounds through the thick wood of his door and manages to reach him from where he's shielding himself from the world under his duvet. He grunts in response, hoping it's loud enough for the visitor to hear him, "You better be dressed, I'm coming in." As warned, the door swings open and accidentally hits the wall, making Wonwoo flinch further under the duvet.

The person flings the duvet off of him to which he makes a noise of protest. "What do you want?" he grumbles into his pillow.

"Your mum said you've been here all morning even though she told you I'm coming, Wonwoo, how are you not rotting?"

"I can't rot if I have no soul, Soonyoung."

He snorts, "Idiot. Your soul doesn't rot, it's the flesh."

He rolls over to lay on his back and look at the black haired boy. "What do you want?" He demands again. Soonyoung sits at the edge of his bed, tapping his feet away from himself.

"Did you fall asleep?" Soonyoung asks, tracing the pillow imprints on Wonwoo's face with the tip of his finger.

Wonwoo nods. "I came to get ready and I kind of _collapsed_ for an hour or two."

The older makes his way over to Wonwoo's closet, sifting through various shirts and pairs of jeans. When he settles on something, he throws it in Wonwoo's general direction, staring at him expectantly. The silver haired boy kicks the duvet off of his legs and reaches for the clothes, looking up at his friend with a frown.

"We're going out?" Wonwoo asks, hoping that the answer is no.

"Of course, I didn't come here for the sake of seeing you."

"Aw damn, and here I thought you've finally realised you're madly in love with me and came to confess." Wonwoo pouts playfully, Soonyoung snorts in response.

"Right, you wish." The shorter guy throws himself onto the bed next to his friend, staring up at him from beneath his eyelashes. "Get dressed, come on. Five minutes and I'm leaving."

Wonwoo does as he's told, he gets dressed in the clothes Soonyoung chose for him, styles his hair as neatly as he can in his allocated time and presents himself to his friend, receiving two thumbs up and a grin.

They take Wonwoo's car to their favourite brunch lounge. As soon as they are seated the silver haired boy orders a glass of wine as a start, he has a feeling the conversation to come is going to need a lot of consumed alcohol. Soonyoung is silent for a long while, occasionally humming a tune under his breath as he scans through the menu. Wonwoo is itching for the older to speak, doesn't think he can take the unusual silence from him any longer. When their orders are placed, Soonyoung finally focuses his attention on him; hands linked together in front of him. Wonwoo downs the glass of wine.

"So, Mingyu," he starts, accentuating slowly.

"What about him?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie."

Wonwoo huffs, sitting back in his chair. "What do you think happened? Wasn't it clear?"

"To be fair, it could be three things," Soonyoung offers, a sly grin adorning his face. Wonwoo motions for him to continue. He lifts up one finger. "For one, you argued about Minky, you tend to do that a lot." He lifts up a second finger. "Two, you slept together." Wonwoo cringes with his entire body and Soonyoung lifts a third finger despite already receiving an answer. "Three, you did both."

The younger stays silent, focusing on the way his fingers are ripping into the red napkin.

"So, you slept together," The older concludes, smug as he leans back in his seat.

"I didn't say that," he argues weakly.

"Maybe not, but your entire body cringe did when I mentioned it." He gestures from the top of Wonwoo's head to his feet.

Wonwoo hates him in this moment. He despises how well the older can read his every single movement and expression. He's become quite immaculate at it in the past four years and the more years go by, the more Wonwoo dreads any serious conversation they have.

"So." He leans across the table on his elbows, raising his eyebrows funnily. "Do you like him?"

"N-no," he stutters, cursing himself internally.

Soonyoung laughs. "Try that without the stutter and I might believe you."

Wonwoo's shoulders sag and his hands find their way to his own hair, pulling at the roots in frustration. Soonyoung observes him in silence, figuring that if he doesn't speak for a few minutes then the younger will muster up the courage and clear out his thoughts enough to speak up.

"I don't know," Wonwoo says as a finality, hands dropping from his hear onto the table. "I don't know what I feel."

"That's okay. You don't need to know," his friend assures, reaching out to retrieve Wonwoo's hand from his hair in order to interlace it with his own. A symbol of _I'm here and it's okay.  
_

"I definitely don't hate him as much as I used to," he admits, voice a few tones quieter than earlier, "but even if I did like him, he's hopeless at feelings and relationships, we all know that."

"There's a first for everything."

"Funny."

They stop talking in the period when their food arrives until the point where the silver haired boy is downing his third glass of wine. Soonyoung tries to stop him, arguing that it's only twelve and he shouldn't be drinking in these quantities. It's useless, he might as well have saved his breath on something more important. Like shouting at Mingyu.

"Will you be okay?" Soonyoung asks over a mouthful of waffle.

Wonwoo nods vigorously. "I'll be fine, I'll get over whatever this is." He carries out a circling motion around his head and chest, head slightly lolling to the side as an effect of the alcohol he consumed. Soonyoung shakes his head fondly and continues eating, figuring the conversation is over.

They're on the way back to the youngers penthouse when he speaks up again. "Soonyoung?" The man in question looks up. Wonwoo's eyes are earnest and wide, something Soonyoung hasn't seen in a while from the younger.

"What's up?" he answers, sweeping his friends fringe away from his eyes.

"I love you, you're a great friend."

The shorter ruffles his silver hair in retaliation, muttering an affectionate _I love you, too_ back as he pushes him along to his living room. His mother retrieves him with open arms and a look at Soonyoung for letting her son drink in the middle of the day.

When Soonyoung arrives back home and relays the conversation he had with Wonwoo, Jihoon throws a book in his direction for waking him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally on summer break ayoo watch me update like everyday. 
> 
> Anyways this is a bit bland but it'll get spicier soon again i prOmise there will be more meanie im working on it 
> 
> let me know what other ships you would like me to include in this!! and comment what you think!
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	6. It's Not Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip wrecks havoc once again and, honestly, Minghao just wants it all to end.

_Almost a month later and Halloween is already around the corner. Our beloved elite has been suspiciously quiet for a while now but worry not, yours truly is working hard on getting the most recent scoop, especially with the annual Jeon Halloween party coming up.  
_

_Rumour does have it that Manhattan's princess has returned from her short lived trip to France but she's taking her sweet time reuniting with her friends. Reason behind that? Let me leave you with a tiny hint.  
_

_That's all for today my loyal readers.  
_

_Happy Halloween from your favourite gossip devil._  
_\- H_

*** _  
_

Wonwoo gently kicks a box out of the elevator and into the penthouse, hands full of other boxes and trinkets balanced on top of each other. He silently curses Minghao for bailing on him at the last minute in favour of helping Mingyu with something at The Empire. It's no big deal though, he'll just have to gather everything and transport it all to the venue _all by himself,_ call and check the caterers and music _all by himself_ , pick up all the costumes _all by himself_ and then kick Minghao in the shins repeatedly when he sees him at the party.

The Annual Halloween Party has been hosted by Wonwoo for almost five years now, with occasional collaboration from Minghao or Soonyoung when either of them can be bothered to put effort in. This year it's being hosted in The Empire. Minghao's brilliant idea, not his.

Wonwoo thoroughly enjoys the planning and attending of the party but if he could skip the part where he has to execute everything, he most definitely would.

The past month hasn't been anything special. Wonwoo diligently attended all his lectures, joined some new clubs and groups, did some small window wedding shopping with Soonyoung and Jihoon respectively (both refused to buy anything just yet) and spent most of his free time conducting the newest photoshoots alongside his mother.

She hired two new male models, good ones this time, and Wonwoo has taken quite a liking to the two to the point where he comes to hang out at the photoshoots even if he's not needed because he likes spending time with them (it's really endearing, mostly because both clearly like each other but both are too dense to realise it. Wonwoo's considered helping them along the way but he decided to wait it out a few weeks longer in good faith.)

Eunwoo has taken semi permanent residence at her friends, Im Nayoung's, under the excuse that the girl has been going through something and needs a friend around. Wonwoo was more than happy to get the girl out of his penthouse for a period of time seeing as he's pretty sure he deserves the peace and quiet after a whole month of _women_ in his space.

The silver haired boy sets the boxes occupying his hands onto the table and reaches for his phone, having felt it vibrate with a message when he was still in the elevator. His eyes unwillingly scan over the newest blast, widening comically as he nears the picture towards the end.

He locks his phone with a shake of his head. Surely, that can't mean Minkyung, of all people? He disposes of that thought quite rapidly, rendering it to be just another rumour some bored reader has sent in.

If Wonwoo was thinking rationally at this moment he would've called the girl and asked for some form of explanation but since he's not, he simply turns his phone off in favour of gathering all the things he needs to bring to the venue later.

He leaves his penthouse an hour later, packing more boxes into the car and the knowledge that his friend may be in some heavy trouble tucked at the back of his mind where it can't bother him until the party is over.

***

"The government can honestly, once and for all, go fuck itself," Soonyoung says, propping himself against the bar.

Wonwoo spares him a quick glance. "We're at that point in the night?"

The black haired boy waves his hook in front of Wonwoo's face, making the latter cringe and spill half of his drink all over his arm. Wonwoo fusses over the spilled liquid which allows him to pointedly ignore the short rant about the government that Soonyoung has undoubtedly started by now. It's a new thing of his, at some point nearing twelve to four in the morning, Wonwoo will either receive a distressed phone call or a series of texts because _oh my god, Wonwoo, they're hiding the aliens from us! How mean is that!_

"Where's Jihoon?" he asks instead, hoping to divert the topic.

"Working, as always," Soonyoung mutters into his drink, "big project, big opportunities. I'm happy for him but I barely see him." He sighs, leaning back against the bar.

The party is in full swing by now, people in various different costumes thoroughly enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Wonwoo admires his own craftsman ship as he observes the spiders hanging from the chandeliers. His eyes travel to the door of the room, landing on a certain someone he's subconsciously been searching for the entire time he's been here. Wonwoo puts his drink down and stalks off in his acquired direction, informing Soonyoung that he'll be back in a moment.

He weaves his way through the crowd unnoticed by his target, having to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Sorry for interrupting," he says, directed to the people the taller was chatting with. The second time he speaks it's a faint whisper to the brown haired man's ear. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Wonwoo walks off in hopes that the younger will follow. Mingyu excuses himself with a polite bow of his head and pursues Wonwoo all the way outside of the hotel. Wonwoo halts once he's down the stairs, turning to look up at the younger.

The words die out at his tongue as he looks at him. His hair is styled up neatly, costume (although very basic, who even dresses as the men in black these days?) fitted well against his body, defining his broad shoulders and _oh god_ his eyes are almost glistening under the lights of the hotel. Wonwoo has to shake his head in order to collect himself. Ignoring the smirk on Mingyu's lips, he finally gets the sentence out. 

"Have you spoken to Minkyung recently?"

Mingyu's eyebrows draw together as he undoubtedly tried to figure out why Wonwoo would be interested in that. When he finally does, his mouth opens in an inaudible 'oh' and he nods and then immediately shakes his head.

"It's not mine."

"Excuse me?" Wonwoo asks, taken aback by the sudden confession.

"The child, it's not mine."

For reasons unknown to him, Wonwoo practically fells a weight lift off of his shoulders. He exhales a sigh of relief too, earning a surprised look from the taller.

"What? You're no father material, the kid would grow up to be a degenerate," he huffs out in defence.

Mingyu laughs. "And for a second I thought you cared about _me_ in this situation," he coos mockingly, scrunching his nose as he smiles brightly.

Wonwoo mouths an inaudible 'ew' but it doesn't hold nearly as much spite and dislike as he would have liked it to hold, it sounds more exasperated than anything.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No clue. Could be anyone you know. Girl isn't exactly a saint."

At the exact moment Mingyu concludes his sentence, the doors to the Empire open, one heavily slamming against the building itself. The person, adorning a hideous _Mario_ costume, runs down the stairs and past the two in the blink of an eye, leaving Wonwoo startled as he stares at the retreating back. He swears he could hear the guy sob as he ran.

"Minghao?!" Mingyu shouts after him but to no avail, the younger had already disappeared down the street.

"That was Hao?" Wonwoo stares up at the taller. The younger didn't tell him what he would be wearing tonight so it's no surprise he didn't recognise him.

Mingyu ignores his question, already stalking back up the stairs of the Empire, his suit jacket half off of his shoulders. Wonwoo runs after him, worriedly and helplessly trying to keep up with his long strides while simultaneously making an effort to calm the clearly angered taller man.

"Mingyu? Mingyu, stop," he tries, gripping his arm in an effort to halt his walking.

"I'm going to kill him."

Wonwoo stops then, let's go of Mingyu's arm and stands in the middle of the hall, watching as Mingyu angrily continues his journey to the suites upstairs. Something clicks in his head, something that should've clicked as soon as Mingyu said he's not the father. As soon as he said that it could be anyone Wonwoo knows.

He turns around, finds Soonyoung in the crowd and hastily explains the situation to him. Wonwoo locates Seungcheol, a friend from college, in the crowd too kindly asking him to check up on Mingyu when the younger inevitably returns to the party. Seungcheol agrees without much questioning for which Wonwoo is grateful. He promises to sponsor him and Jeonghan to something nice anyway, just for good measure.

The next person he calls for is Eunwoo while Soonyoung calls for Jihoon, informing the two to let them know if they hear from Minghao at all during the night. Eunwoo stubbornly argues that she should help them look too but loses the argument once Soonyoung gets her on the line, telling her to stop whining and just look out for any signs of Minghao.

If it was any other situation, Wonwoo wouldn't worry himself with finding Minghao, the younger would eventually show up at his penthouse anyway. But considering the scale of _this_ situation, he feels that if he doesn't find him, things won't turn out to be as dandy as all the other times. 

So he calls the car around the front, embarking on a night long search of New York for a certain broken hearted Chinese boy.

***

_Oh no, did I create havoc with my last post? I wish I could say sorry but you win some you lose some. Right, Minghao?_

_But since I am the primary cause of this, look no further. Your precious angel is hiding out at the top of the Empire State Building. Quick, before he finds his way down.  
_

_Don't say I never do anything for you._  
_\- H_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SHORT ISH FILLER BUT ITS ALSO MAJORLY RELATED TO THE PLOT TRUST ME. I also didn't proof read so I'm sorry in advance I'll read over later and correct stuff shshhs.
> 
> I'm sorry for taking years to update omg, i had some issues and then i went to London to see KNK and im honestly still having concert withdrawls. Kim Jihun is a powerful man. 
> 
> But other than that from now on I will try to update at least once a week, if that doesn't happen then I'm most probably still crying bc i miss knk.
> 
> I did take into consideration ship suggestions from last chapters comments so watch out for those ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	7. I Don't Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving someone from themselves is quite the task as Wonwoo comes to learn. But there's nothing in this world he wouldn't do to save his friends.

Finding a way up to the Empire State Building, at four in the morning, proves to be quite the task.

After getting to the building they immediately realise there's no way to get to the top since the doors are locked. Then there's the fact that the elevators wouldn't be running and then there's also all the security cameras at every entrance that have Soonyoung covering his face with his damn hook.

They end up having to contact Wonwoo's mother to ask for a way to get up there. The woman is conveniently friendly with the people who work there, god bless her, and decides not to ask why exactly they need to get up there at this moment, god bless her again. She'll most likely question Wonwoo when he returns home.

Wonwoo is pacing in front of the doors with his fingers pulling at the roots of his hair, Soonyoung in a slightly calmer state has taken to sitting on the steps of the building and staring blankly at the floor. One of the main people from security arrives soon after Wonwoo hangs up the phone with his mother. Soonyoung shoots up to his feet when the doors open. They make a beeline for the stairs, the shouts of the guard to slow down muffled in their ears.

They're both severely out of breath by the time they get to the top but the fear and the adrenaline seem to make them forget about it. Wonwoo looks around frantically until he spots a red hat next to one of the rails. Then red dungarees. Then shoes. And then-

"Minghao," he breathes out softly, taking a step, carefully, to not startle the younger.

The said boy snaps his head in the direction, blinking eyes wide, looking like a broken deer caught in the headlights. There's tear tracks on his face, eyes red and swollen, lip bitten to the point where blood is trickling down his chin and his knuckles white with the force he's gripping the bars. It reminds Wonwoo of the scene in titanic where Rose is standing at the bow, in front of the protective bars.

Except this is his best friend and it's not a movie and it's real and Wonwoo wants to cry because _how_ did it come to this?

"Hao, please step down from there."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" he whispers back, so quietly that it almost gets lost in the white noise of New York.

"Look," Wonwoo starts, extending his arm towards him, "come down from there, I'll take you home, we can talk about it."

Minghao laughs, wet and pathetic and so _broken_ that Wonwoo sees Soonyoung begin tearing up right next to him.

"What's there to talk about? I can't have good things. Good things get taken away from me, Wonwoo, you should know that by now."

"Junhui wasn't a good thing!" Wonwoo snaps, immediately lowering his voice in fear of startling the younger, "he's the worst thing that could ever have happened to you, Hao. I told you this. None of this is your fault."

Minghao leans forward over the edge of the building, looking down at his feet. Soonyoung visibly panicked and makes a move to go over to him but is stopped with a hand on his chest. He steps back, sending Wonwoo a confused and scared look, eyes flickering between the black haired boy and his youngest friend.

Wonwoo inhales and exhales, taking a careful step forward to get closer to the younger.

"Minghao, listen to me." He stops, making sure he caught his attention. "Junhui isn't your fault. Just as Jaehyun wasn't your fault. You can't take the blame every time someone hurts you."

"Clearly I'm the fucking problem if they feel the need to cheat on me!" The younger screams this time, not at Wonwoo but at the city below his feet.

Wonwoo's by the barrier at this point, a gentle hand resting on Minghao's cold one and it hits him just how long the younger has been up here on his own. It took them three and a half hours to finally find him with guidance from '-H'. He's been here this whole time, crying, barely hanging onto the barrier. He's been standing here in a tshirt and shorts in the cold November air. Broken and alone.

And yet, he didn't do it.

Minghao's hand twitches under his. The older takes this as an opportunity to interlock their hands and gently turn him around, careful not to make him accidentally slip like that idiot Jack did in titanic, Minghao complies, lets himself be pulled over the barrier, and once he's on the safe side, he collapses against Wonwoo, broken sobs escaping his shaken body as the older holds him tightly. He presses Minghao's head into his shoulder, resting his own on top of his, soft and reassuring whispers leaving his lips. Soonyoung joins the hug as soon as the two lower themselves to the floor, crying uncontrollably.

And that's how Wonwoo finds himself at the top of the Empire State Building at four forty six in the morning, crying and holding Minghao tightly as if he's going to crumble in his arms.

 

***

"Where is he?"

"Good morning to you too, Mingyu." Wonwoo steps away from the door, gesturing for the younger to come in.

"Where is he?" He asks again once he's in the penthouse, frantically searching Wonwoo's face for an answer.

The older sighs and closes the door, walking over to the kitchen to fetch himself a drink. Mingyu follows him like a lost puppy, waiting for a response.

"He's asleep right now. Jihoon is with him." The older sits down at the kitchen table, hand fiddling with his mug as he nods at Mingyu to sit down in front of him.

"Is he okay?"

"No," he says, honestly and watches as Mingyu's expression crumbles upon hearing the word. "I'm considering taking him out of the country for a while."

Mingyu's head snaps up. "Where?"

The older shrugs, moving the mug away from himself. "France? We could stay at my mothers."

"He hates France," Mingyu says flatly.

Wonwoo doesn't question why the younger hates France, takes Mingyu's word for it and begins making other suggestions. His mothers house in Berlin, the shared house him and Soonyoung own in England, a hotel in Beijing. Mingyu disagrees with every location Wonwoo specifies which makes the older slump back against his chair with an annoyed huff.

"The Hamptons should be fine." Mingyu's lip twitches. "He's not going to let you take him out of the country, he's too stubborn."

Wonwoo opens his mouth to argue because, _Minghao specifically agreed to be taken for a holiday of Wonwoo's choice yesterday thank you very much_ , but is interrupted by Jihoon who has entered the kitchen. His eyes are puffy and the circles under them dark, his hair disheveled, clothes crumpled and a broken plate in his hand. Wonwoo looks at the plate confusedly.

"Minghao kind of...threw it when I asked if he wants food," he explains tiredly, walking off towards the trash can with a shrug. He disposes of the plate and disappears around the corner back to where Minghao is.

Mingyu rises from his seat unexpectedly, not making much noise but the fact that Wonwoo hadn't slept all night has him flinching at the slight scraping of the chair against the floor. The older follows suit, figuring is Mingyu is getting up so should he.

It's only when the younger steps closer to him that he notices the cut on his face. It's not too prominent, seems to be a scratch more than anything but it's there and it wasn't there yesterday and somehow Wonwoo has a feeling that Junhui looks much worse at the current moment.

His hand reaches out to touch Mingyu's face before he can think too hard about it, thumb gently stroking the minor injury. The younger looks confused for a short second but then his own hand is coming to rest on top of Wonwoo's with a soft little smile and _god forbid_ anyone walk in at this moment. Wonwoo's rep would go down the drain.

"Thanks." Mingyu clears his throst. "For taking care of him." He clarifies when Wonwoo tilts his head in confusion.

He didn't quite understand just how much the younger cares for Minghao. Sure, he knew they're step brothers and have to at least be civil to each other but every time Minghao speaks of him it's always in the most pleasant way. Wonwoo had trouble believing most of the things Minghao would tell him but now he can see it. Can see the worry in Mingyu's eyes. The relief in the way his shoulders relaxed once Wonwoo told him that Minghao is okay. 

The older retracts his hand, suddenly hyper aware of what he was doing. He coughs into his hand awkwardly, taking a step back to lean against he counter. He nods at Mingyu profusely, ignoring the intrigued smile on the younger's face.

Wonwoo's been doing a fantastic job at forgetting about any ounce of _feeling_  he hypothetically held for the younger and he's not about to let a mixture of fatigue and weakness at that smile of his get to him. 

As a finality, he lets Mingyu go into the room to see Minghao where they both ask him what he'd like to do at the moment. Minghao doesn't look at them from where he's under the duvet and cuddled up to three different pillows. Instead, he makes a low noise at the back of his throat and shifts, mumbling incoherently. Mingyu rolls his eyes playfully and moves to sit on the side his step brother is facing, making it so he can't avoid him. Minghao whines and makes an effort to turn in bed, only to be met with Wonwoo on the other side.

He frowns. "You two are creepy. Like those evil twins in every horror movie."

He sits up though, after whining a bit more that he should be allowed to sleep forever, hugging a pillow to his chest. His eyes flicker between Wonwoo and Mingyu repetitively and then he groans. Loud and annoyed and _can't you guys just leave?_

"I want to go to Spain," he says, to himself more than to them, nodding as if he's trying to convince himself that that is what he wants.

Mingyu and Wonwoo nod at each other over the top of Minghao's head, Mingyu excuses himself to make a call and Wonwoo stays, a gentle hand stroking Minghao's hair.

They're on the Kim Industries plane in less than three hours. Minghao already asleep, Soonyoung and Jihoon arguing over _what the fuck is the capital of Australia?_ and Wonwoo left in charge of sending everyone's parents a message to keep them from worrying.

***

_Ah, young love. Doesn't it just warm up your heart? It sure sets mine on fire._

_A fable became the truth, my dearest New Yorkers. The tale of a boy and a girl creating something together behind the back of his...lover let's say._

_The story doesn't sound familiar?_

_That might just be because it's not a story and our princess was seen leaving the clinic an hour ago, smile as bright as Christmas lights._

_The prince? Most likely still recovering from his unfortunate run in with our knight in the shining armour._

_That's all for today, my loyal readers._

_All the love from your favourite gossip devil,  
\- H_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone pls excuse any major mistakes I'll fix them when I'm back home.
> 
> n e ways. 
> 
> I'm sorry Minghao is suffering but someone had to take one for the team and yall would've hated me if I actually did what I had in mind.
> 
> :) 
> 
> let me in on your thoughts! Any ideas of what's gonna happen next?? spill it all. 
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	8. What happens in Barcelona...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans, more wedding plans and wait...is Mingyu really saying thank you?

"Should I get this?"

Wonwoo abandons the bracelet he was admiring in favour of turning to look at the man behind the question. He puts a hand on his chin in fake contemplation as he regards the material the younger is holding. Minghao bites his bottom lip in order to suppress a laugh at the expression adorning his silver haired friend's face.

"Pathetic material, don't bother," Wonwoo concludes, turning back around towards the jewellery.

Minghao whines. "But I like it!"

"Then get it?" The older says confusedly.

"You said the material is useless."

"Get it if you like it."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said!" Wonwoo laughs. "You're so easily influenced." He shakes his head fondly and heads towards the cash desk, smiling sweetly at the workers.

He hears Minghao whine loudly somewhere behind him but he doesn't turn around to check up on him this time, instead, he swipes his card to pay for the items he chose for himself earlier. He loiters around the lot for a few more minutes in Minghao's favour so they can leave together. The younger doesn't take long, picks up a few more random trinkets along with the shirt and places them on the counter, cutely beckoning towards Wonwoo.

The older rolls his eyes and huffs exasperatedly but places his card in Minghao's outstretched palm anyway. Quietly relishing in the way his eyes light up.

Minghao has his own card, his own money too but for some reason he really enjoys spending any money that isn't his. Be it Wonwoo's or Soonyoung's since Jihoon would likely bite his arm off if he made a move for his card.

The older isn't, by any means, opposed to the idea of spending money on his friends but for gods sake the amount of bill's from Gucci that have been sent to his name when he hasn't as much as thought about the store in a long while is quite insane. Whatever makes Minghao happy though, right? That's how Wonwoo has been justifying the disappearing funds from his account to himself.

To their next destination, they walk in relative silence. Wonwoo navigates them through the busy streets of Barcelona, an arm hooked through Minghao's as a precaution. He lost Soonyoung for around three hours the other day he's not risking it any more.

Barcelona is lively. Maybe even livelier than Manhattan during rush hour. The crowd has a life of its own, the vibrant clothes shine in the morning light and the people move like enchanting shoals of fish. There is chatter between sellers and buyers, old friends catching up, new friends made. It's busy for sure, but the hustle and bustle brings a life to this city that Minghao somehow _needed_ in his journey to self awareness or whatever he wants to call it.

It's hot too. Hotter than any place should be considering it's the middle of November and _oh my god Christmas is just around the corner._ Time flies when you're trying to fix your friends.

Wonwoo's mother, bless the woman, convinced his lecturers to send his assessments over via email while he's in Barcelona. He's not sure what strings she had to pull in order to achieve that but he's grateful that he's not missing out on school work because of this situation.

While he's not missing out on work, Soonyoung has been aching to go back to his dance studio. He's become restless and jittery and Wonwoo just knows from experience that it's because he doesn't have an outlet for his energy and stamina here, it's never ending and there's only so much Jihoon's ass can take.

He's out most days, whether he's running or swimming or aimlessly walking around the shops. Anything to avoid sitting himself into boredom.

Minghao, on the other hand, is a nightmare to reckon with. He screams a lot, to begin with, and absolutely doesn't like leaving the house. He's improved a little bit and tries to contribute to social events after Jihoon pulled him aside one day and most likely gave him an earful because _did your mother never teach you to quit acting like a brat?_ So he apologised to everyone for being a nuisance (he wasn't, not really, it was justifiable) and promised to go out with them everywhere and stop talking about _him_.

He's been doing well. Wonwoo's quite proud.

They notice Soonyoung enthusiastically waving them over from where he and Jihoon are sitting under one of those big cafe umbrellas. Wonwoo's pretty sure Jihoon is asleep under those sunglasses but he keeps that to himself as he sits down, pulling Minghao into the seat next to him.

He smiles at the engaged couple. Then counts the chairs. Four people. Five chairs.

Wonwoo opens his mouth just in time to be interrupted.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to drop my things off before coming here!" the younger says hurriedly. "Hi, Hao," he adds, fondly squishing the said boys cheeks with one hand and ruffling his hair with the other.

Minghao whines in protest but doesn't make an effort to push the taller away.

Wonwoo's confused.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asks, earning a look of disapproval from Soonyoung.

Mingyu settles himself into the seat between Minghao and Soonyoung, places down a folder filled to the brims with various different magazines and papers, which he slides over to the couple at the table with a wink, then clears his throat and focuses on Wonwoo.

"Hao called for me." He shrugs. "I didn't have anything to do so I came."

Wonwoo almost gets whiplash from the speed at which he turns to look at the culprit. The younger boy offers him a bright smile and nothing more so the silver haired boy leaves it at that. _As long as Minghao is happy._

"I'm not getting married in Manhattan. You can forget it." Jihoon is sitting back in his chair, head lolled to the side and a tired frown on his face.

Soonyoung's voice goes an octave higher. "What's wrong with Manhattan?"

"Soonyoung." Jihoon gives him one look and with the way the older exhales, everyone at the table already knows Jihoon is getting his way.

"Okay. Fine. No Manhattan," he laughs. "France?"

"No."

"Hey, now. What's wrong with France?" Mingyu butts in with a pout.

Jihoon waves a hand dismissively. "Reminds me of Wonwoo's sexscapade. That country is tainted."

"Wonwoo's what?" Minghao squeaks.

Wonwoo sneaks a look at Mingyu while Jihoon explains. He's propped his chin up with his hand and he listens on to Jihoon talk. He looks content with his eyes closed and breathing steady, glowing under the sunlight. Wonwoo thinks he looks astonishing and this is the only time he'll allow himself to think as such. The story ends with Jihoon disclosing that he's _never seen that many people in the same room before_ and Mingyu opens his eyes, accompanied by a laugh. Wonwoo tears his gaze away and chooses to focus on Soonyoung who's diligently listening to his fiancé conclude the story.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Jeon," Mingyu comments, turning his head to look at the subject.

"Oh, trust me, he's had a lot of things in him." Soonyoung adds unnecessarily, making the entire table, including Wonwoo, laugh.

Mingyu is still smiling when Wonwoo looks at him and he wishes he could say it doesn't make his own lips form into a smile.

***

The night brings such a silence that the crackle of the campfire is all that can be heard, like a crazy natural music. The flames that lick at the wood and the red sparks both dance in the cool breeze. Wonwoo is sat close on a mossy log, his face toasted warm and his back cold, mesmerized, relaxed. It's almost like the fire is charming his worries from them and sending them heaven bound along with the dark smoke.

They've set up the campfire on the beach. Soonyoung insisted that it's warm enough that they don't need blankets, that the fire will be enough to keep them warm. Wonwoo was dumb enough to trust _Soonyoung_ of all people and that's how he found himself sitting as close to the fire as he can to absorb some of the heat, in a tank top and a pair of shorts, occasionally shivering when the wind sweeps a bit too hard.

He's rubbing his hands up and down his arms to create some heat when he senses someone sitting down next to him. He ceases the motion and turns his head to look at the new comer, narrowing his eyes.

"You look a bit chilly." Mingyu states as a matter of fact. Wonwoo glares at his jacket snug arms in self pity.

"No shit, mister obvious." He retaliates weakly, teeth chattering as he speaks. _God damn you, Soonyoung._

Mingyu rolls his eyes and shrugs the jacket off of his shoulders. He stands up and drapes it over Wonwoo, making sure that it's secure with a firm squeeze to his shoulders. Wonwoo makes a noise at the back of his throat as he welcomes the warmth of the material. Before he can tell Mingyu off, the older is already walking away to sit himself between Minghao and Soonyoung. Wonwoo follows his every movement with disbelief clearly written all over his face. Mingyu smiles and winks at him, turning to engage with Minghao.

Wonwoo retracts back into the jacket as much as he can, trying to hide the obvious reddening of his cheeks. He blames it on the cold. Soonyoung seems to think different as he smirks and playfully raises his eyebrows at Wonwoo.

Jihoon pulls out his guitar at that point. Wonwoo chooses to focus his attention on the strings and the melody but someone is sitting next to him again, leaning their head on his shoulder and exhaling sadly. Wonwoo looks at the mess of hair, following his line of vision he lands on Soonyoung who's staring at Jihoon play in pure love and admiration. Instead of saying something, he opens the jacket and invites Minghao to cuddle up to him.

"I wish things for me could be as good as they are for them," the boy says, a sad down turn to his lips, "Maybe not with Junhui, but with someone."

"I'm sorry." Wonwoo utters, resting his chin on top of his head.

"It's okay. It was never going to work out anyway. Not with girls like Minkyung around."

There's not a hint of spite or resentment in his voice any more not like it was during the first few days where the rage was almost burning in his eyes and in the words he spoke, just pure sadness, and Wonwoo can't help but think just how much better the boy deserves.

Minghao sits up suddenly, eyes wide and a whimsical smile on his face, not a trace of his previous gloominess visible. "What about you and Mingyu? I've seen how you look at him, what's up with that?"

Wonwoo is taken aback by the question. He takes a minute to answer, gaping at Minghao like a fish grasping for air. He doesn't think he looks at Mingyu in a different way than he would look at the sand. He doesn't look at anything in a special way. Maybe except his friends and family and an occasional dog but Mingyu doesn't fit into any of those categories.

He tells Minghao it's nothing, the other was just nice enough to lend him his jacket because he was cold. His comical hand movements send Minghao into little fits of laughter, he wipes the tears from his eyes and focuses on him again.

"Good," he's quick to rush out, eyes widening comically and hands flailing in defence, "I know he's my step brother and all and he's been bettering himself ever since Junhui did the thing," he pauses, pondering whether he should keep talking, "but I just don't think he's ready to be in anything long term." he concludes.

"I sleep with the guy once and now everyone thinks I want to wife him." Wonwoo mutters.

"He'd be the one wifing you if anything," he purses his lips, "also we all know it wasn't onc-"

"Guys! Let's all go swimming!" Soonyoung cries out suddenly with a bottle of Soju in his hand. Wonwoo silently curses whoever gave it to him, "I need some vitamin sea!" he cackles at his own joke, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

Wonwoo shivers at the sole thought of going near the water. Minghao, however, seems to love the idea. He stands up and excitedly jogs over to Soonyoung pulling him along to the sea.

Wonwoo laughs and shakes his head fondly. His eyes lock on Mingyu when he turns his head back and he finds himself unable to look away. The other male smiles, soft and warm, contradictory to the usual cocky smirk that accompanies him everywhere. It stirs something inside of Wonwoo.

He takes in Mingyu's appearance. All soft hair splayed across his forehead and a jumper with sleeves covering his hands. His eyes are bright and sparkly as he turns to laugh with Jihoon. The complete one hundred and eighty degrees change in his demeanour makes Wonwoo's head hurt.

The silver haired boy stands up, dusting himself off and giving Jihoon a smile when he catches his eye before sauntering off along the shore. His arms are crossed protectively over his middle as he tries his best to keep the jacket from slipping off of his shoulders.

The beach he walks on is moon glow-gold. The sea looks dozy as it rests in the evening glow. Towers of radiant light soak the sea with their beauty. He walks fair enough to only hear Soonyoung and Minghao's faint laughter and nothing else but the waves creeping towards the shore. It's peaceful. The kind of peaceful that Wonwoo wants to live in forever.

"Hey!"

Or not.

"Wonwoo, wait up!"

He slows his pace but doesn't completely halt to a stop.

Mingyu catches up to him, breathing steadily for someone who just ran across he beach to catch up. He walks facing Wonwoo, making it clear that he wants to talk. The silver haired boy only raises an eyebrow.

"You're going to fall if you walk like that."

"You're worried about me?"

"I'm worried about the sand having to come to such close contact with you."

Mingyu snorts but keeps walking the same way.

"I wanted to thank you," he says, more quiet than previously.

Wonwoo's face scrunches up. "For what?"

"Everything," More confused looks on Wonwoo's behalf. "With Minghao, I mean."

The older opens his mouth in a silent _ah_ and nods.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I know that. But I wanted to."

They don't say much after that, a silent understanding between them. Mingyu joins to walk in step with Wonwoo until they walk so far that they can't hear Soonyoung screaming delightedly any more. It's just the two of them, the soft hum of the ocean and Wonwoo's conscience screaming at him when their hands brush together. They do discuss how things might turn out when they eventually come back to Manhattan. Mingyu also asks if he can come watch some photo shoots because he liked it that one time. Wonwoo's head spins from the complete change in behaviour in the younger. He knows it's temporary because it's _Mingyu_ and Minkyung has told him he _can_ and will be nice if he's set on something.

What that something is, Wonwoo has no clue. It may be Minghao's happiness. It may be not. But for now he's willing to push aside their differences and past conflicts _for Minghao._

They make their way back to the campfire after a while, laughing at the ridiculous story of how Minghao accidentally purchased four hundred bowls instead of four when he was doing shopping under the influence at four am.

Jihoon eyes them suspiciously but chooses not to saying anything, instead, he makes himself comfortable by laying with his head on Soonyoung's lap. He curses at him for getting wet but stays there nevertheless, sighing happily when the older threads his fingers through his fiancé's hair.

"We decided on France." Soonyoung says loudly, making sure everyone is listening.

Mingyu and Minghao high five at the new information. Both very keen to hold the wedding in Paris.

"Wonwoo," Soonyoung starts. "I would like you to be my best man." His expression is so earnest and hopeful that even if this was his mortal enemy, Wonwoo wouldn't find it in himself to say no.

"It would be my pleasure, mister Kwon." He bows mockingly, immediately walking over to hug his best friend to avoid crying like a little bitch in front of everyone because he's _Jeon Wonwoo_ and he will not cry because his best friend wants him to be his best man.

If anything, he'll cry about it in the darkness of his own room later on.

Jihoon informs them that he hasn't chosen a best man yet and even if he has he won't tell them until the very end. Minghao pouts at that and Mingyu seems to find it hilarious.

That's how they spend the rest of the evening, crowded around a campfire with the hum of the ocean as background noise and Soonyoung loudly voicing his wedding ideas, receiving only a variation of grunts or hums from Jihoon, bottles of vodka and different brands of alcohol scattered around them.

And well, if Wonwoo shivers when Mingyu's arm snakes its way around his waist while he's downing the rest of the vodka in his cup, no one has to know.

And if he stumbles into his room in a mess of limbs, clashing teeth and clothes strewn across the room and lets himself go under the sheets again, well, no one has to know about that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM BACK
> 
> Deepest apologies for taking so long i had the biggest writers block and then some personal issues and then i accidentally stanned pentagon (changgu owns me) and just overall had major distractions. BUT I PASSED MY FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE SO :D
> 
> i hope this was okay? please let me know. 
> 
> also!!! if you want to keep up with me and know if im actually writing feel free to follow me on twitter @wohnao !!
> 
> im still in a little bit of an emotional slump so another chapter won't be up for a little while, thank you for bearing with me. 
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	9. ...stays in Barcelona.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a wedding is now the least of Soonyoung's worries and for god sakes can Junhui catch a break now?

There's quite a few things Wonwoo regrets.

There was once a time when Junhui recorded himself having sex with someone and accidentally lost the video. The video eventually showed up. On a billboard. With a note delivered to Junhui's doorstep demanding money to have the video taken down. Junhui was just starting out his career at the time and he refused to get his parents involved in his mess, so what did he do? He asked Wonwoo for help.

Wonwoo is an understanding person. He let his best friend explain himself as to _why_ and _how_ exactly did he end up losing a video like that knowing that everyone in Manhattan and their dogs would be interested in getting their hand on _that_ particular footage. He knew about it before Junhui came for help, had the displeasure of seeing it on the big screen on the way back from the airport, and just somehow he could feel he's going to end up getting involved.

He could've said no. Could've sent Junhui out the door and told him to deal with his own messes. But he didn't.

What he did was take out half a million dollars from his mothers account (that was a bitch and a half to justify) in exchange for the tape and for the billboard to get taken down. He destroyed the tape himself in a new found fury at the recording. Wonwoo couldn't bare to even look at the box the tape was in, let alone the actual video. Junhui thanked him, said he's forever indebted to him, and promised to never do stupid shit like that ever again.

On one hand, he kept the promise.

On the other hand, that's how Mingyu came to be a semi permanent presence in Wonwoo's life.

Now, Wonwoo thanks whatever god or deity there is up there that there is no one at the house when he gets back from shopping because how he would explain the abandoned groceries in the middle of the kitchen and the fact that Mingyu is fucking him against the kitchen counter is beyond him and any good excuse he could ever come up with.

It was so rushed, so haphazard. Wonwoo had just come back from doing shopping, figuring they can't live off of take out and restaurant food for the whole time they're in Barcelona, when he was pinned against the wall and had a mouth viciously attack his neck. One thing led to another, clothes were strewn around in the hallway, groceries chucked somewhere in the kitchen, fingers working him open and a hand surely _bruising_ his hip.

The black haired boy detaches himself from Wonwoo's neck and moves down to his chest, sucking, biting and toying with his nipples. The older of the two whines, attempting to pull him in to no avail. Instead of the warm lips connecting with his own, he feels them brush against his cheek, hot breath fanning his ear. Wonwoo doesn't want him to speak, he has a feeling that if he says anything Wonwoo is going to snap out of whatever daze he's in and have to have to excuse himself and leave.

So he improvises.

He stops the younger's hip movements with a delicate hand on his hip, forcing him to pull out, drops to his knees and takes his cock between his lips.

Mingyu is confused for a short second but then his head falls back as he lets out a moan, louder this time, pulling at Wonwoo's hair. Given the encouragement, Wonwoo takes him in further until he's hitting the back of his throat. The burn be damned.

"You're so good at this," Mingyu says with a breathless chuckle.

Wonwoo gives a particular hard suck, displeased at the fact that the younger is _talking_ despite his attempts to shut him up, and tugs at the length with his hand. Mingyu's hips give a short stutter and the fingers tangled in Wonwoo's hair grip tighter. Wonwoo wants to laugh to himself but instead he takes him in all the way, lets him come down his throat and keeps sucking until the younger has the force him to stop by pushing at his shoulder.

The silver haired boy stands up, buttons up the remains of the buttons on his shirt, wipes his mouth and leaves the kitchen.

***

"So," Soonyoung voices, stopping to curse at the ice cream trickling down his hand, "you let him fuck you four times, including last night after the bonfire, sucked him off this morning and just left him in the dust like that?"

"Pretty much." He chases the melting ice cream with his lips, silently cursing the sun.

"And you told me this because...?" The shorter of the two trails off, looking expectantly at his best friend. The ice cream is still running down his hand but he takes no notice.

Wonwoo avoids his gaze in favour of looking at the expanse of the promenade.

It's fairly empty apart from a group of people sitting by the fountain and watching the colours of it change. It's expected since it's nearing eight in the evening and it's the middle of the week, everyone is most likely at work or at home with their families. They pass a family sitting on a bench, a little girl sitting between them and it churns something like nostalgia in Wonwoo's chest. He can't quite place where it's coming from so he opts for pushing it to the back of his mind and tuning back in to his best friend.

"Because you're my best friend and, coincidentally, the only voice of reason in my life."

"I'm not sure what you want to hear from me," he says around a mouthful of ice cream, "and Hoonie is better at being a voice of reason than I am." He points out, throwing the crinkled piece of tissue that he used to wipe his fingers with into the bin.

"You're still my best friend," Wonwoo counters.

Soonyoung shakes his head with a slight laugh. "As your best friend I think you're too far up in your head." He taps Wonwoo's temple with his slightly sticky finger for emphasis.

The silver haired boy grimaces and slaps his hand away, telling him off for not wiping his hands properly before touching him. Soonyoung only laughs, as he does, and links his arm through the taller's, awaiting a response.

"What do you mean too far in my head?"

"I mean, you overanalyse everything." Wonwoo gives him a look. "Look, Won. You guys slept together years ago, then again at the wedding, now this and all I can really tell you is that you should let yourself enjoy this without overthinking Mingyu's every move."

"You know how he is."

"I do. He has commitment issues. You're not looking for commitment. I don't really see the problem here." He shrugs, steering them both towards the little bar near the end of the promenade. Wonwoo lets himself be led to the brightly LED light lit building while his brain processes his best friends words.

It's true. He's not looking for commitment. He's focused on finishing his degree and helping his mother run her company, the latter of which takes up much more time than he initially planned but as long as the workload isn't overwhelming his mother, he's fine to do most of it. Wonwoo doesn't think he can seriously commit to anyone until he's in his thirties and he's sure even _that_ going to be through the marriage arrangement between him and Eunwoo because if it was up to him, marriage wouldn't be likely until he has a sense of himself and doesn't have to rely on his mother's bank account. Which, truthfully, could take him quite some time.

Wonwoo's never been sure how he feels knowing who the person he's going to end up with is. Sometimes it feels restraining. Like he's not in charge of his entire life. He's attending a university his father picked, marrying the girl his mother chose, he's expected to come work for his mother when he's done even though his degree has nothing to do with fashion and probably live somewhere in France.

On the other hand, having his life laid out in front of him makes some things easier. The biggest thing he has to worry about these days is what to have for lunch.

"Cheer up, buttercup," Soonyoung says, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Whatever unresolved feelings have been between you and Mingyu for these past years will resolve themselves." He pushes Wonwoo into a booth, sliding in next to him while Wonwoo watches him with drawn eyebrows.

"There's no feelings." Wonwoo deadpans.

Soonyoung gives him a sceptical once over and with a click of his tongue that almost sounds pitiful, slips out of the booth and leisurely saunters over to the counter.

There's no feelings. There may have been some at a few occasions and admittedly at that lunch he had with Soonyoung but ever since he openly said it out loud, anything that was there just sort of... dissipated. It's nothing but occasional, meaningless sex now. That's what Wonwoo likes to tell himself anyway, what he drills into his mind every time Mingyu drills into him.

"There's feelings." Soonyoung comes back like the headache he is, sliding a drink over to his best friend. He sits in front instead of next to him now. Wonwoo figures it's because he likes to stare him down at uncomfortable lengths when he's proving a point.

Wonwoo lets his face hide behind his palms, running them down his face and then up through his hair before finally peeking at his friend through his fingers and mussed hair. Soonyoung is sipping his exceedingly fluorescent drink (he's always been fond of anything that's bright), an amused smile on his lips.

"Besides that, how's your best man speech coming along?"

"You asked me yesterday."

"And I expected the first draft to be done by today!" He smirks. "But I guess I can excuse it since your hands were a little...preoccupied."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "Who's Jihoon's best man?"

Soonyoung stares into his drink for a short while as if it'll supply him with the answer. Ultimately, he shrugs and downs the drink.

"He hasn't told me yet but then again he might not have picked anyone. We did only start planning yesterday," he points out.

"What have you got so far?

"Hmm. We have the country and the fact that we're getting married to each other settled." Soonyoung concludes, making both of them laugh.

It's silent for a while before a thought nudges at the edges of Wonwoo's mind.

"So, you've told him about the Hamptons?" he asks, talking more to his drink than to his friend. Soonyoung hears him anyway and gently shakes his head no.

"He doesn't need to know that."

"It was kind of big."

"It was nothing."

"Soonyoung."

"Wonwoo."

"You have to tell him."

"When you admit that you have feelings for Mingyu."

"I retract my query." Wonwoo sits back with his hands up in surrender.

They knock back a few more drinks and walk around the promenade in the chilly two am air. They stumble around, splashing the fountain water at one another through fits of laughter. The remaining people, who hadn't bothered to go home or are fighting insomnia by wandering around, watch them with amused expressions but no snide comments are made. Soonyoung intertwines their wet hands with a drunken giggle, holding on to Wonwoo's sleeve with his dry hand to steady himself, and they make their way back to the house.

The rain catches them by surprise. Soonyoung shrieks in disbelief and makes a runner for the front door, refusing to let go of Wonwoo's hand and subsequently dragging him along. They pile in through the door, letting it slam behind them, unaware of the two figures impatiently waiting for them just behind the second door.

Soonyoung is the first to notice them, smile almost splitting his face in half as he makes a beeline for his fiancé, who's now no longer sitting on the couch but standing in front of it. He steps out of Soonyoung's reach and it's only when the light hits his face that Wonwoo notices the tear tracks painting his pink cheeks.

"Hoonie?" Drunk Soonyoung mutters confusedly, letting his arms fall to his sides.

Jihoon thrusts the phone he's been gripping into Soonyoung's face and storms upstairs. Wonwoo looks at Minghao helplessly, hoping he'll clarify the situation. It's hopeless. All Minghao does is give Soonyoung a pitiful pat on the back and disappear upstairs, to comfort Jihoon over whatever this is.

When Wonwoo focuses on his best friend again, he's sitting on the couch with a hand clasped over his mouth and eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall. He looks dangerously sober now. The taller sits next to the boy, slinging an arm over his shoulder and bringing him into his chest, letting the emotions seep out into the material of Wonwoo's shirt. The confusion is still clear in Wonwoo's mind. Until he peeks over at the phone.

***

_There's a rule I like to live by. I'm sure most of the people who are dating right now will back me up on this one.  
_

_Don't fall for a dog who has eyes for every bitch.  
_

_I, for one, am a big advocate for punishing cheaters. Especially ones who don't own up to their actions and think they can propose and get away with it.  
_

_Summer in the Hamptons was a wild one. And since it's been clarified that Junhui isn't the one who knocked up our dearest princess and was just carrying out the role of a good best friend..._

_Isn't it time to tell your fiancé why you didn't call him back, Soonyoung?  
_

_\- H  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO STARS ~ 
> 
> I'm applying for universities right now and doing important coursework and I'm hoping to finish it all by Christmas time which means I'll finally have time to update more frequently. 
> 
> For now, I hope this wreck of a chapter will suffice. The next time I'll update I'll run a little vote for another fanfic AU.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Love you guys thank you for your patience.
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	10. Forget and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different people have different ways of dealing with being hurt, some seek comfort in their friends and some...well.

Crystal flakes form in space before floating down from cloudy skies.

Soon blankets of white coat sidewalks like icing, and frosty corners freeze in shady yards by the shed. Scarves twist tightly around necks, noses sniffle and turn red, and everyone walks the streets with wide eyes and snowy lashes. Boots slip and slide on the side walk, mittens swipe seats in the park, and branches glow under a silent new moonlit world.

Sometimes the first snowfall gets your bones excited about everything the season brings — family moments, quiet times,holiday shopping,and grandma's cooking. It's a symbol of venturing out into a new world and bunkering into an old one. The happiest symbol signifying that Christmas is nearly knocking on the door.

It's a happy time.

The Jeon residence is filled to the brim with trinkets and decorations ready for the rest of the family to arrive for holiday celebrations. The pine sweet smell of the tree ghosts through the room. The silver flash of tinsel glitters brightly. One of the greatest gifts of Christmas is the smell and sight of the Christmas tree. Wonwoo had arrived home from the airport just in time to witness his mother pulling the spiky devil across the living room all on her own, refusing help even when Wonwoo dropped his suitcase and ran to her aid.

The main room and the foyer are blooming in red, white, silver, green and any other colour you could possibly imagine being associated with the holiday. Christmas lights outlining the room and tinsel shining beautifully under the lights. There's stockings hanging above the fireplace each with a name imprinted on it _wonwoo, eunwoo, soonyoung, jihoon, junhui,_ they've always celebrated Christmas with the Jeons it's become a habit to hang up stocking for them all, and even ones for some of the house staff. Wonwoo quickly notices the lack of a stocking for the lady of the house herself and makes a mental note to ask her about it later.

The star of the shows stands tall right in the middle of the foyer. A Christmas tree nearly as tall as the room itself, finely decorated but missing a simple something at the very top and as Wonwoo enters the living room, he's met with another one.

"Two Christmas trees, mum?" He queries.

"One's decorative, one's for presents." She explains hurriedly, throwing Wonwoo's coat back at him from where he let it rest on the couch. She zooms past him soon after, shouting something about ribbons. Wonwoo figures, midway through mindlessly stuffing his arms through the sleeves of his coat, he'll follow after her.

He arrived back in New York three hours ago. After finally separating from a concerned Mingyu, a frightened Minghao and a couple that's been feuding for more than twenty four hours, he reluctantly made his way home.

The last hours they spent in Barcelona are something Wonwoo will need to drink over in order to forget all the screaming and breaking glass. And the crying. And maybe also the fact that he used Mingyu to tune out the sound of his best friends relationship crumbling in the room next to his.

It's been three hours since Jihoon and Soonyoung went home to sort out their issues like grown ups and also three hours since Wonwoo has last heard from either of them. Considering their arguments usually take no more than twenty five minutes before one yields and he gets a call with the good new that they've made up, he's getting concerned. The odds of Soonyoung being stabbed to death by his fiancé are becoming more probable with each minute.

Wonwoo doesn't quite understand why the issue has been blown out of proportion so much by that gossip devil of a website itself. He was there with Soonyoung in the Hamptons and the furthest he went with Minkyung was some drunken making out in the corner of the club house before Wonwoo's intoxicated mind caught on and he dragged Soonyoung home. Sure, Wonwoo isn't an expert on getting women pregnant but he's also positive it can't happen from exchanging saliva.

"I hope you don't mind," his mother starts happily, linking her arm through his, "I invited the Kim's to spend Christmas with us."

"Oh? That's fine with me." He answers, absent mindedly observing the snowflakes land on his exposed hand.

His mother is fairly close with Mingyu's father and Minghao's mother respectively so it's only natural for them to attend the annual Christmas dinner. Usually, they're never in the country to do so which makes this a well planned opportunity for them to discuss some business. Soonyoung's parents are in Greece which means they won't attend this year, Junhui is god-knows-where, and Jihoon, _well,_ it all depends on how the "discussion" goes.

The next few hours Wonwoo spends happily picking groceries and possible presents for his friends while ignoring the jet lag tiredness slowly seeping into his bones. Wonwoo relieves his arms of the weight of the bags his mother ordered him to carry by sitting in front of one of the stores and placing them all between his legs while his mother picks up jewellery orders. He briefly takes out his phone to check for any messages from Soonyoung or Jihoon. _Still nothing_. He sighs and lets the electronic slide back into the pocket.

It's chillier than it was when they left, he has to sit on his hands in order to keep them warm because _god forbid_ he remembers to bring his gloves with him for once. Wonwoo lets out a puff of air and watches it mix with the cold, creating a smoke effect in front of his face.

"You look a bit chilly." _Deja vu._

He looks up, offering a tired smile to the taller.

"I'm fine. My hands are always cold." He lifts them from beneath him and shows off the purple of his skin to prove his point. Mingyu clicks his tongue in displeasure.

"Don't you have gloves?"

"I do, but mum was in a bit of a rush so I forgot to grab them."

Mingyu nods in apprehension. Then points to the spot next to Wonwoo, slowly taking off his gloves. Wonwoo pats the space as an indicator for him to sit, stamping it with an inviting smile.

"Here." He thrusts the black leather material into Wonwoo's cold hands, the latter barely gripping it with the feeling in his hands nearly lost. He nods gratefully, slipping the gloves onto his own hands and admiring how much bigger they are than his own.

He wonders briefly what the taller is doing out in town, already in a suit and with a stack of papers tucked under his arm. Wonwoo's initial plan after arriving home was to sleep for the next two days until her reluctantly has to make his way to university lectures but having a mother like his own equates to no rest whenever she gets in the decorative zone. Minghao is most likely asleep right now and Wonwoo can't help but feel envious.

Wonwoo's more than content to sit in silence until his mother stops running around like a headless chicken and decides its time to go home. Christmas isn't for another few weeks so why she has to buy last minute presents _now_ is beyond him. But he should've known that with Mingyu sitting next to him, silence will be close to non existent.

"Did Soonyoung really sleep with Minky?" Mingyu breathes out, so fast that Wonwoo barely catches it.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Kim," he responds, much more agitated than he was five seconds ago.

The taller quirks an eyebrow. "Considering her and I were still together at the time, it's definitely my business, Jeon."

Wonwoo snorts. "You don't actually care about her or Soonyoung, you just feel guilty for blaming Junhui for something he didn't do and losing your party buddy in the process."

"That's not why-"

"Save it, Kim. Don't waste your breath."

The older of the two picks up his designated bags and catches up to his mother outside one of the stores, ignoring Mingyu's calls for him to stop. His mother smiles up at him and instantly links their arms again to wonder around a few more places. Wonwoo spares one last look at the bench he was just sitting on, disappointedly shaking his head when he finds the spot to be empty.

Mingyu's being selfish. Worrying about how this situation can benefit him instead of how it's ruining Soonyoung. Wonwoo knows they're all going to have to apologise to Junhui at some point and get him to explain why he didn't defend himself in the first place before the devil website does it for them. But his main focus is his best friend before anyone else and he won't let Mingyu stick his nose into things that didn't concern him from the beginning.

Personally, he's worried about Minghao the most. He's most likely confused. The boy probably has major trust issues because of everything that's happened but despite that, Wonwoo knows that one word from Junhui and the younger will crawl back to him like nothing happened. He's dreading it, truthfully. He loves them both to death but he's also willing to murder them both if it's what it takes for Junhui to stop fooling around.

For now though, he'll have to wait to hear from Soonyoung before anything else.

***

Forty five minutes is what it takes Wonwoo and his mother to walk back to the penthouse. Two minutes is what it takes for Wonwoo to pass all the bags to the concierge and convince his mother to go upstairs and that he'll join her in a second. Less than ten seconds from sitting next to him is what takes Soonyoung to lift the diamond ring into Wonwoo's vision with a bitter smile.

Wonwoo is speechless. He stares at the ring with his mouth agape and his mind completely blank.

Another ten minutes are spent in silence. Between Soonyoung twiddling the ring in his fingers and Wonwoo struggling to find the right words, because what even are you supposed to say when this happens. The snow is still falling heavily and Wonwoo is hyper aware that his phone is vibrating in his pocket but all he can focus on is _Soonyoung._

He knew the whole thing was going to have repercussions but _christ_ he wasn't expecting Jihoon to call off the engagement because of a kiss that he's sure under the influence Soonyoung wasn't even aware happened. He tells his friend as such, prying his mouth open to speak and receiving a pained laugh and more tears in return.

"I did it, Won."

Wonwoo _feels_ his own heart break at the admission. Feels it sink so far into his stomach he can taste the blood in his mouth. He kind of wants to throw up but he figures he'll just make more work for the concierge and stops himself.

"He had every right to call it off. _Hell._ I'd be mad at him if he didn't."

"I have a really, _really_ bad urge to hit you right now," Wonwoo admits, clenching his fists in the leather material he almost forgot he was wearing.

Soonyoung lets his head hang between his shoulders, silent tears trickling down his face and into the snow beneath them. A quiet admission of "I'm sorry." leaves his mouth. Wonwoo snorts.

"Apologising to me won't do any good now, will it Soonyoung?"

He's tired of sitting in the cold. He gets up from the step and dusts the snow off of himself, hoping that Soonyoung will follow him without him having to ask. He's angry, yes, but this is his best friend and he'll be damned if he lets him freeze his ass out in the snow because, undoubtedly, Jihoon kicked him out of their apartment. He passes his mother in the foyer and nods at her briefly when her expression turns sullen at Soonyoung's sniffling form, a short _I'll tell you later_.

Wonwoo lays down under his duvet and lifts it up as an invitation. Soonyoung wordlessly slips in next to him, curling pathetically into his chest before letting more tears burst through. The silver haired boy rests his chin on top of Soonyoung's head and snakes an arm through the gap between the pillow and his friends neck in order to thread his hand through his hair in an attempt of comfort.

He's angry, yes, but Soonyoung would have to murder an entire family and send him a freshly cut out heart in the mail before he'd deny his best friend his love and support. He's also sure that Soonyoung is lying and he's going to find out why even if it costs him all his nerves and time.

For now, he lets Soonyoung cry himself into exhaustion in his arms until he falls asleep and soft snores are leaving his mouth. Wonwoo gently pries the engagement ring out of his hand and reaches behind himself to place it onto his night stand. Next, he wipes the dried tears off of Soonyoung's puffed cheeks and from around his swollen eyes with the sleeve of his own hoodie. Wonwoo sighs, placing a kiss at the top of his best friends head and finally letting the jet lag take over his body.

***

Mingyu's apprehensive that someone's been banging on the door for the past twenty minutes without rest but he's also apprehensive of the fact that being on his fifth drink of pure vodka won't allow him to walk that fair without the urge to hit the person on the other side of the door. He shouts at them that the door is open and they're welcome to make themselves at home as long as nothing goes missing.

The knocking doesn't cease. Mingyu groans in annoyance and slams the glass he's been drinking from onto the table in front of him. He makes his way to the door, swaying a little and ignoring how fast his head is spinning.

Internally, he hopes it's not Wonwoo. The guy positively pissed him off with his mindless accusations earlier and unless he's here for a quick release, then Mingyu's not particularly interested. Minghao's stupid for suggesting he caught feelings for the older anyway because he's Kim Mingyu and no matter how many times he lets himself sleep with the same person it doesn't mean he has _feelings_. He barely even considers Wonwoo to be a friend. He's a good sport and nothing else as far as he's concerned, whatever Wonwoo feels is none of his business. In his opinion, he should stop pretending to know everything about everyone.

He finally grasps the door handle and swings the door open, ready to tell whoever it is to get lost because it's three am and he needs some alone time sometimes. Mingyu's mind goes into overdrive when someone significantly shorter pushes past him and into his apartment.

Is he really about to get robbed by a gremlin?

The brunet shakes his head to get rid of the haze slipping over his vision and closes the door, following after the person into his living room. The intruder is in the midst of knocking back a glass of Mingyu's hardest liquor, filled almost to the rim. He's filling it up and knocking another one back before Mingyu can even begin to think who's drinking his alcohol in the middle of the night.

The figure turns around and Mingyu's eyes widen at his swollen eyes and red face. He tries to get some words out to ask what happened but before he has the chance to, the older is making his way over, taking Mingyu by surprise when legs circle his waist and their lips crash together in a kiss that already _feels_ bruising. Mingyu's hands automatically come out to grip the others thighs to prevent him from slipping down and he reciprocates the attack on his mouth.

"Jihoon-" he tries when they pulls away for air.

Jihoon whines in discontent, taking Mingyu's face between his hands to bring him in for another kiss, deeper and more sensual this time, making the younger's dick twitch in interest.

Jihoon pulls away at minimal length, breathing the words into Mingyu's mouth.

"Make me forget, Kim."

So, Mingyu does.

Without a shred of second thoughts or regret, he carries the smaller male to his bedroom, dropping him carelessly onto his bed and hovering above him. He doesn't stop to ask if Jihoon is sure. Instead, he attaches his lips onto the expanse of his neck and makes sure to leave bruises so everyone can see that he had his way with Lee Jihoon before anyone else could after Soonyoung. He makes quick work of their clothes, throwing them somewhere to the floor.

"Can you hurry up?" Jihoon says, annoyed.

Mingyu tuts, clicks his tongue, and flips him over on fours, earning a surprised squeal from the older. Mingyu caresses his back and slaps his ass before slipping two wet fingers inside him, spreading his cheeks apart. He blows on his hole before probing his tongue inside. Jihoon moans loudly, almost screaming against the pillow because of a simple flick of Mingyu's tongue.

Mingyu flats his tongue then, lapping and sucking repeatedly, only stopping when he feels like Jihoon is about to come. He wipes his mouth, chuckling lightly when Jihoon whimpers but no more words come out of his mouth. Mingyu makes it an unspoken mission to get him to scream his name by the time he's finished.

He flips Jihoon back around, his legs already falling apart on its own accord without Mingyu having to ask as such and he hides his face in the crook of his arm.

Mingyu scrambles to look for the condom and lube placed inside the first drawer beside his bed. He rolls the condom on his cock and without warning—slams into Jihoon so hard that the bed squeaks loudly and the frame hits the wall.

He does his best to try and make him forget. Twice on the bed, once on the couch and two more times against the kitchen counter and in the shower before Jihoon finally leaves.

By the end, Mingyu is satisfied by fulfilling his goal. He doesn't think anyone has ever moaned his name out so loud before. It also proves that he definitely didn't catch feelings for Wonwoo. He'll have to rub that in Minghao's face later.

On the other hand, while Jihoon gets dressed and flees the apartment with a visible limp to his step and hickeys littering his body starting from his jaw all the way down to his thighs. He still hasn't forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please withhold any death threats even though I most likely deserve them at the moment :-D
> 
> Anyways, I have homework to do right now. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it and what you think will happen next!! I love reading theories. 
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A
> 
> ps. I know this is a mess and it can all come along as frustrating but I Promise the next chapter will be more lighthearted and some things will be resolved!!


	11. Red Hair, Red Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Minghao gradually getting over his failed "relationship", the gang can only hope for Jihoon and Soonyoung to do the same. Also, Seungcheol's soundcloud career gets an honourable mention.

It's in the middle of the second week of December that Wonwoo decides he's had enough. Enough of Soonyoung loitering around his penthouse and whining about his life and enough of the looks he's been receiving from both Jihoon around campus and Mingyu around The Empire as if any of this is his fault. Eunwoo, once informed about their break up, abandoned whatever she was doing with Nayoung and Yebin and rushed back to baby Soonyoung as if he's the one that got hurt. No one blames her though, a sad Soonyoung is really a pitiful sight. Wonwoo's mother scolded him, to the point where Wonwoo himself felt like crying, before leaving on a quick business trip before Christmas rolls around.

Wonwoo seeks refuge in the university cafe these days. Hangs around with the remainder of his friendship group whom he doesn't see that often. The remainder being Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol. The true _perfect_ couple of Manhattan. The couple that have been together for so long no one remembers when they became official, they've never had arguments or scandals that were worthy enough for _-H_ to bring out, and, really, everyone is just waiting for them to get married.

They've been friends for years. Wonwoo met them both at the age of ten, through a charity event their families co-planned, and they've stuck around ever since. Not daily or too much like Soonyoung or Junhui can be sometimes, but enough for Wonwoo to know that he can always come to them if needs be.

Jeonghan is in his last year of university, one step closer to completing his law major after coming back from his year abroad, whereas Seungcheol, with his business degree, is working for his father. Despite already graduating, Seungcheol hangs around the university more often than Wonwoo attends it. Jeonghan isn't from a well off family like most of Wonwoo's friends are. He's been working his ass off for years in order to get an offer for a law degree at this particular university and Wonwoo, as well as Seungcheol, have been there to support him through it for all these years.

Now, Jeonghan has stopped typing and he's chewing on the end of his pen while diligently listening to Wonwoo whine about the last few days.

"They really broke up?" The freshly dyed blond confirms, slowly nodding his head to his friends words.

"Break up? It feels like a divorce and they didn't even get the chance to marry."

"So, Seungcheol and I are still the longest going couple here?"

"That's not-"

"But are we?"

"I guess?" Wonwoo breathes out in defeat, sounding more like a question.

Jeonghan nods, trying to hide a satisfied smile that's threatening to split across his face. Wonwoo laughs in disbelief. This is the first time someone hasn't questioned him on the explicit details of the break up, bashed Soonyoung or implied that they've seen it coming. It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't care about the back story or care enough to call Soonyoung a terrible person.

"I hope they figure it out though, Mingyu's had his eye on Jihoon for a while now and if this isn't open season for him then my name isn't Yoon Jeonghan." He points the chewed end of his pen at the silver haired boy, an almost concerned look on his face which makes Wonwoo wonder what exactly he knows about the relations between him and Mingyu. Wonwoo involuntarily flinches at the mere thought of Mingyu making a move on a vulnerable Jihoon.

"I know a lot about you and Mingyu, don't you worry your pretty little head."

"For a fact, I know I didn't say that out loud."

Jeonghan shrugs, putting the pen back in his mouth and turning back to his work with a wink, so fast that Wonwoo almost misses it. The younger sits back, taking a sip of his coffee and observing the older in silence.

"Okay, uncle shady," he begins, receiving a surprised snort, "how's your soundcloud rapper of a boyfriend?"

The blond mutters _soundcloud rapper_ in disbelief under his breath, eyes comically wide as he looks up at Wonwoo.

"I'll have you know, he quit that two months ago. We're all very proud of him."

"Really? I know how hard it was for him to admit that it's a problem."

"I forced him to stop after the line _I put ass, sass and sin in assassin_ made it's unforgivable debut."

"Sex ban?"

Jeonghan winks again. "You know it, kid."

"You guys are making it sound as if daddy s.coups had a drug addiction." A third party joins in, heavily dropping into the seat next to Jeonghan and almost immediately making a move for Wonwoo's coffee. Wonwoo glowers at him, teeth baring playfully to keep him away from his coffee. It doesn't work but it's the thought that counts.

Jeonghan drops his pen completely, face seeking refuge in the palms of his hands as he recites something repeatedly under his breath. It's an automatic reaction to whenever someone calls his boyfriend _s.coups_. Soundcloud was a sarcastically dark part of Jeonghan and Seungcheol's relationship. Minghao eyes him curiously, leaning over to listen in while slowly emptying the contents of Wonwoo's coffee cup.

"Are you reciting bible passages? I specifically _did not_ subscribe to bible meet ups this year."

Wonwoo asks, "As opposed to any other year?"

"Twenty fifteen was a dark time," Minghao replies with a nod, "Jesus was needed more than ever."

They both laugh, agreeing that twenty fifteen was, in fact, quite the dark time. Jeonghan does eventually stop talking to his hands, he was reciting sections of law relating to murder not the bible, and reluctantly joins in the conversation but not without scolding his younger friends for distracting him from writing his ten thousand word dissertation. Minghao makes amends by resting his head on the older's shoulder and presenting various cutesy expressions, some of which make Jeonghan's expression soften to the point where he has to push Minghao off and tell him to fuck off or him and Soonyoung will be planning a joint funeral instead of a wedding soon.

Minghao leans back, slapping Jeonghan on the shoulder.

"It's not like the joint wedding would've happened. Unless I was going to last minute marry Wonwoo."

"Dibs on best man!" The oldest rushes out, raising his hand enthusiastically.

"Whose best man?"

"Either of you. I don't mind. You never invite me to your events and I want to feel important."

Minghao goes on a tangent, chatting away happily about the new dance class he's joined and how much of a liking he's taken to one of his classmates. Wonwoo and Jeonghan listen diligently, the former surprised about how genuinely happy and _better_ Minghao is at the moment and the latter most likely listening out for any details of the aforementioned classmate so he can attempt to set her and the youngest up. Being the fairy _jeongmother_ that he is, he's always taken it upon himself to help his younger friends with any relationships. Sometimes when he's asked and sometimes when he simply wants to meddle out of boredom.

The studio, he informs, was supposed to be a short alternative to Soonyoung's since the younger has been standing more on Jihoon's side through the break up but something is hinting at the fact that he's not going to be leaving the new studio anytime soon. Minghao's eyes are bright and sparkling as he talks, smile's wide and hair-

"You dyed your hair!" Wonwoo exclaims, apologising profusely for cutting him off mid sentence.

"Won, baby, _please_ start bringing your glasses with you," the oldest reminds, pinching the silver haired boy's cheeks and cooing at him for some reason.

Minghao doesn't seem to mind the interruption, he hold a piece of his hair outwards with a bright smile to show it off. It's a blood red colour, reminiscent of the dress his mother had him look at yesterday. It suits him but it also doesn't seem to be a colour that the younger would usually settle for. Wonwoo voices his thought, Jeonghan leaning back in his chair to await an answer.

The red head drops his head between his shoulders, bashfully muttering under his breath, so quiet that his friends have to physically lean in to hear him.

"Dawon's favourite colour is red."

Jeonghan opens his mouth in an inaudible _aw_ whereas Wonwoo has no issue expressing the cuteness of this action, sitting back with his arms crossed an a fond shake to his head.

"God, you are absolutely _smitten,_ Xu Minghao."

***

"Please tell me I'm hearing things and you're not actually listening to Kidz Bop right now."

Seungcheol throws his bag to the side, kicks his shoes off and eventually saunters into the living room. Jihoon is hanging upside down from the couch, the tips of his uncut hair brushing against the floor. He's been wearing the same black hoodie ever since Seungcheol has taken it upon himself to move in, to make sure Jihoon doesn't injure himself since he's not used to living alone, about a week ago. He's sure the hoodie is Soonyoung's and it's anything but therapeutic if he's wearing it and not driving scissors through the material.

"Sue me, I'm depressed."

From his upside down position, he attempts to throw a pillow at his friend; frowning when it lands in the opposite direction from where he planned to throw it.

"You're not depressed, don't be dramatic." Seungcheol kicks some half packed boxes of Soonyoung's things out of the way to sit next to his friend.

Jihoon's expression turns snide and Seungcheol just _knows_ he shouldn't have said anything.

"Talk to me when the man you've been in love with for years and thought you'd spend the rest of your life with cheats on you, gets a girl pregnant and forgets to tell you about it." He throws his legs back around the couch, nearly kicking his friend in the process, in order to stand up. "Oh yeah, sorry. Jeonghan wouldn't do that because he actually cares about you."

Seungcheol snorts, biting his tongue to keep the rude remarks coming out. One makes its way past his lips though, stopping Jihoon midway to the kitchen.

"You slept with Mingyu."

"Your point being?"

"This isn't going to hurt _just_ Soonyoung, you know that."

"Can't say I care."

The older shakes his head, disappointment clear as day on his face is only Jihoon bothered to turn around and look at him instead of faux busying himself with washing the dishes which Seungcheol washed yesterday.

Seungcheol doesn't remember how the two of them met, sometimes he wishes he did so he could go back in time and punch himself in the face for choosing the most emotionally closed off person as a best friend.

"I understand wanting to get revenge on Soonyoung, stupid but understandable," Jihoon sighs, knowing what's coming next, "but what did poor Wonwoo do to you?"

"Who gave you permission to breathe my air, Choi Seungcheol?"

The man in question rolls his eyes, giving up on the conversation and any hope of getting his best friend to show even a fragment of emotion. He hasn't seen Jihoon smile, cry or do anything a healthy human going through a break up would do. He's adamant on bringing up Wonwoo's case as often as he can, wanting to garner a form of regret or guilt that he might be feeling knowing that not only he lowered himself to Soonyoung's level, but he also risked wounding a completely innocent party.

He found out from Jeonghan about the situation between Wonwoo and Mingyu. It's not clear to him as to what their relationship is based on but ever since his boyfriend told him about it, it's become more evident how much Wonwoo cares for him. Mingyu's a little harder to read, Seungcheol didn't bother with it. Despite telling Jihoon about it an approximate amount of fifteen times in the last week only, it doesn't seem to be getting through to him. He's blinded by his hurt and need to hurt his ex fiancé as much as he's hurting right now.

"They're not together, don't strain your small brain." Jihoon inaudibly managed to make his way back to the couch, handing his best friend a drink. Seungcheol accepts it with a smile.

"How are you?" he asks, focusing on Jihoon's well being rather than accusations instead.

The man in question shrugs. "It's only been two weeks. It'll take a few more."

Seungcheol leaves it at that, knowing well he won't get anything more out of him. He knows his friend isn't any better. A four year long relationship isn't something anyone is capable of getting over in a few days. He can't begin to imagine what he'd do with himself if Jeonghan broke up with him, let alone cheated. Jihoon was the happiest Seungcheol has ever known him to be when he was with Soonyoung, it showed in his behaviour and even the way he talked to people. Internally, he's hoping for them to somehow get over this, to go back to being _JihoonAndSoonyoung_ because it doesn't seem right for them to be apart. It doesn't seem right to Seungcheol so he can't think how wrong this must feel for Jihoon, noted it from the way he gets panicked calls from Jihoon in the middle of the night because Soonyoung isn't home yet before he realises and hangs up. But he knows it'll take much more time than just two weeks. So he leaves it at that.

***

_It seems to me that our young Minghao has finally cut off the string that held him and Junhui together. He's been spotted hanging out, happier than ever, with a girl who has a strong liking of churros it seems. As much as I thrive for drama, I'm personally proud that he's managed to escape the toxicity for now.  
_

_Let's all hope Wonwoo wakes up and does the same thing soon enough._

_On a side note, as a human being, I also require human breaks. As Christmas is just around the corner, I'm taking time off until the New Year.  
_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
_

_See you soon._

_\- H_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it light-hearted but who would I be if there wasn't //some// angst in there. 
> 
> If you guys are curious, my twitter is @wohnao feel free to follow me;)
> 
> It’s a filler chapter so it’s not much relevancy to the plot but I thought yall deserved a mention of jeongcheol and something that isn’t Drama filled so hey ho.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you guys' thoughts are!!
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	12. Tomorrow at Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's highlighter hair eases the tension for a short moment. Oh and don't forget tomorrow at six.

"Here!" Junhui exclaims, dropping a book in front of Mingyu with a loud _thud_.

The black haired boy traces the spine of the book with the tip of his finger, grimacing. "The bible? Are you and Minghao secretly fucking at some monastery?"

"I'm sorry?"

"He's been parading around the house with church leaflets, it's weird."

"Church leafle- are you sure they're not leaflets for his dance show?" His hands shoot out to cover his mouth, muffling a scream into them. Mingyu eyes him accusingly.

"Are you two-"

"No!" He exclaims, realising how it must've sounded, "we've been talking as friends, that's it." He nods to himself, looking as if he's trying to believe his own words.

Mingyu sits back, his thumb under his chin and index finger on his cheek, legs crossed with a smile on his face. He says, "Weird?"

"It's weird not to be sleeping with him, yeah," his eyebrows crease, "but at least he's talking to me, I'll take what I can get," he concludes with a shrug, dropping down onto the couch, head lolling to Mingyu's shoulder.

Mingyu feels awful asking what he's about to say, but he feels the need to protect both Minghao and Junhui from one another, prevent them from getting hurt again. Because no matter how everyone views his best friend, he's not heartless and also suffered from losing Minghao.

"You do know he's dating someone, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"How's that make you feel?"

"Like that time the pizza guy dropped my pizza, face first in front of my door, and I was so fucking distraught."

They sit in silence for a short moment before, with a loud gasp, Junhui elevates himself from the couch, pointing an accusing finger at his best friend. Mingyu spreads his arms over the top of the couch and tilts his head, amusingly waiting for his friend to start speaking.

"You're trying to distract me from the Wonwoo issue!"

Mingyu scoffs. "No issue there, I don't like him," he fights back.

Junhui pinches the bridge of his nose, closes his eyes and turns his head to face the ceiling. "Wonwoo, forgive me for what I'm about to do."

The younger watches his friend curiously. He crosses the distance between them, knees coming to rest on either side of Mingyu's hips and the next thing Mingyu knows, he slams his lips to his and nearly knocks all wind from his lungs. He hardly has a moment to react before Junhui presses his tongue to the seam of his lips and, at without much grant of access, delves inside Mingyu's mouth. It's a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of mint. It feels wrong, and something poking at the back of Mingyu's head is telling him that it isn't just because it's Junhui.

Mingyu moves his head to the side to break the attack on his lips, making Junhui smile as he leans back, palms spread on Mingyu's thighs.

"Point proven."

The younger laughs, baffled. "What did you prove with that, doctor lucifer?"

With a smug smile and a click of his tongue, Junhui concludes. "All those years you've tried to sleep with me, and you didn't even bother to kiss me back."

He stands up then, ruffling Mingyu's hair and motioning finger guns when he turns the corner to the kitchen. Mingyu sits there, stunned at the effectiveness of his friends stupid antics.

So, Mingyu likes Wonwoo.

So, he felt guilty almost immediately after Jihoon had fled his apartment. He called Junhui in a frenzy and ended up getting tricked into talking about his feelings. After taking all the information in for about an hour of ranting, Junhui had patted him on the head and concluded the one thing Mingyu was fearing the most.

He has feelings for Wonwoo. He wants to be with Wonwoo. He wants to do all those disgustingly cute things with Wonwoo. He feels guilty because he knows Wonwoo will find out and despise him for the rest of his miserable life. All he needed to do was admit it to himself.

It's new, this feeling. Mingyu never imagined coming to feel this strongly about someone who he saw as an easy lay, someone who he's never made an effort to get to know, the one person who he knows he doesn't have a chance with, someone that he swore is his arch nemesis. Junhui had laughed at the last part, telling him that people don't choose when and who they have feelings for.

He can't stop thinking about him.

He doesn't know how Wonwoo has gotten into his head. And Mingyu hates the fact that he can mess up with his mind and heart just so easily. To be honest, he's afraid of love, afraid of the feeling that someone keeps sticking in his heart, making him wonder all night whether Wonwoo had feelings for him too.

He's scared of that kind of pain. Pain that is caused by being rejected when you decide to give all your heart to someone who doesn't need or want it. Pain is caused by opening your heart so easily and casually. And then there you are, alone, heartbroken, depressed as fuck, but can never think by yourself how to escape that nightmare.

The realisation, that he cares for Wonwoo more than he wished to let himself, dawned upon him out of nowhere.

The night before, Mingyu had taken Junhui up on his offer to meet for a drink in one of their favourite spots. A strip club, to be precise. It's located in Brooklyn, fairly out of the eye of anyone that knows them. Many conversation topics had come up that night; Minkyung, Jihoon, _Wonwoo._

The latter had walked into the club, magically, at the mention of his name with Soonyoung in tow. The first thing that striked Mingyu was the bright pink colour of Soonyoung's hair before his eyes shifted over to the, also, freshly dyed blond next to him.

Mingyu couldn't find his voice. He felt his cheeks flush hot, and his stomach was heavy. His heart pounded in his throat, threatening to break out. Wonwoo's eyes wandered around the crowd, undoubtedly looking for a space to talk and sit with his best friend. Mingyu's stayed locked on him. How many love songs had he heard that said, "He takes my breath away"? Now that line made a lot sense in his head.

He looked absolutely ethereal, like someone cut out straight out of those stupid modelling catalogues that Minghao leaves scattered around the house. His newly dyed hair splayed softly across his forehead made him look vulnerable, a contrast to how manly the sharp expanse of his jawline made him look. Junhui nudged him painfully, whispering a sharp _you're staring,_ and that was when he noticed Wonwoo was looking back at him.

So, there was that.

"You should ask him out!" His friends voice comes booming from the kitchen.

Mingyu takes it into consideration.

***

The next time he sees Wonwoo, it's at the front desk of The Empire about three hours after his admittance of the surfacing feelings he has for the older. He's a little taken aback, considering everyone and their mothers know how much the older doesn't like the hotel, but he's grateful for the opportunity to talk to him. Mingyu straightens out his suit jacket and makes sure his hair is neat before he makes his way over. He leans on the front desk, clearing his throat.

"Fancy seeing you here," he says, voice coming out rougher than he indented.

Wonwoo visibly jumps but turns to face him with a smile and a nod of acknowledgement. "You too."

"I live here."

"Forgot about that."

Mingyu sighs, sensing that the conversation is not playing in his favour.

"Can I help you with anything?"

The older turns to face him fully, expression stoic and almost frightening. Mingyu would be reluctant to speak to him if he didn't know that this is just a façade.

"They won't tell me if Minkyung is booked in here."

"She's not. She's staying with a friend."

The blond nods slowly, the motion of him pulling his bottom lip between his sharp teeth attracts Mingyu's gaze. Wonwoo catches him in the act and clearly flushes under his gaze, covering up the reddening of his cheeks with a cough. He's shifting his weight from foot to foot while Mingyu simply stares at him. He's probably main the older uncomfortable but he can't bare himself to look away. His freshly dyed hair looks even better on him in the daylight than it did in the darkness of the club, the hoodie he's wearing is drowning his frame in the cutest way possible and the glasses perched on his nose look like they're about to fall off.

"Go out with me," he blurts out, brain to mouth filter completely shut off.

Wonwoo looks taken aback but then he's shaking his head with a shy smile. Mingyu can't help but smile back.

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll be upset." Mingyu stamps it with a pout.

The blond takes a moment to contemplate it and Mingyu is almost ready to hear the rejection come past his red lips. But not quite ready to hear what actually comes out of Wonwoo's mouth

"I'd love to. Pick me up at six tomorrow," he winks, pushing himself away from the counter and sauntering towards the door with a wink.

Mingyu stares after him with his mouth hanging open. He raises his fist in a subtle attempt at celebrating, a quiet _yes_ leaves his mouth. He earns a couple of strange looks from some staff and guests but opts to ignore them, straightening his jacket and making his way back to his room with a bright smile.

 _Tomorrow at six_.

***

Seungcheol nudges Jihoon so hard that he thinks he might have just heard his rib crack. He makes a move to hit him back but his friend is desperately motioning towards the counter with his head, like one of those Hawaiian dolls Junhui keeps in his car. Jihoon follows the direction in which his friend is trying to throw his head towards and he nearly chokes on his coffee. Making a mental note to murder Seungcheol later, he whispers,

"We have to go."

The older scoffs. "No way in _hell._ You're going to go up there and talk to him like a civilised human being."

"Not even if he was dying right in front of me."

"Your choice," Seungcheol says, "Hey, Soonyoung!" he exclaims, waving the man in question over to their table.

"I'll kill you," Jihoon hisses.

"You'll thank me later," Seungcheol whisper back before he stands up to envelop Soonyoung in a tight hug. They chat for a short second but it's enough to agitate Jihoon into turning around to look at them.

He wishes he didn't.

Soonyoung had dyed his hair a bright pink. A highlighter colour almost. Jihoon makes an effort to stifle his laugh behind his jumper sleeves, _Soonyoung's_ jumper sleeve but is unsuccessful. Two pair of eyes are on him before he can think of an escape route.

"What's so funny?" Soonyoung asks and Jihoon really wasn't expecting him to be addressed.

He shrugs, nervously playing with the sleeves.

"It's just-just your hair." He curses himself for stuttering and looking like a pathetic mess in front of Soonyoung of all people when he looks like he just walked out of a photoshoot. Apart from the hair.

The pink haired boy smiles softly, threading his fingers through the pink locks and _god_ how Jihoon wishes he still had the privilege of doing that.

It's been hard, living without Soonyoung. There's no one there to cuddle him whenever he wants, no one to help him in the kitchen when he's horribly failing at cooking himself food, no one to watch dumb cartoons with him at the crack of dawn when work is stressing him and he can't sleep and no one to encourage him to keep going even when he's sure giving up is the only option. Sometimes he wishes things were a little different, that Soonyoung would come to him and say that this was all some evilly staged joke and he could come back home and they would get married and live the life they had always planned together.

But life is cruel and Jihoon doesn't get to keep the good things. It's been proven once before and he feels like he's reliving some horrid nightmare in this situation.

Seungcheol had been adamant that he should at least get over the awkwardness of having to run away or hide whenever they encounter Soonyoung in the streets which is most likely why he just called him over. As Soonyoung is standing in front of him with the ridiculous colour adorning his hair and the eye smile that had made him weak since day one, he doesn't think he can do it. He can't just sit here and pretend he's okay when Soonyoung _actually_ looks like he's over him.

He feels suffocated and alone and leaving seems to be the smartest option. So he does. He runs like the coward he is. Straight out of the coffee shop and into the street, leaving behind a confused Seungcheol and a heart broken Soonyoung.

"I knew he hated me, I just didn't know it was this much," he speaks softly, longingly looking at the door.

"He doesn't hate you. He's being a stubborn bitch," Seungcheol whines. "he spoke a proper sentence to you just now. I'm not sure what happened between then and ten seconds ago."

The younger lets curiosity take over him, finally asking the question that's been bugging him for days. "How's he been?"

"Sad, mainly," his friend deadpans. "he's been overworking himself, if that's what you want to know. Anything to not be at home for longer than necessary."

Soonyoung kind of feels like crying. He knows how much Jihoon can get into his work and how badly it affects his health and sleeping patterns and how many times he's ended up in the hospital from exhaustion and dehydration because without constant reminders, he's unable to take care of himself properly. He tells Seungcheol as such, begs him to make sure that he doesn't work himself to death.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"If you tell him the truth, yes. He misses you more than you think."

Soonyoung's heart clenches at that. "Give it some time. I need two more months."

Seungcheol rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I'll handle him for two more months but I swear on my dogs life, I'll end you with my own two hands if I'm not planning a wedding in three."

"Your hair looks dumb, by the way," he adds as an afterthought. Soonyoung laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, 
> 
> I wrote another fic called "Child's Play" it's meanie and it's soft so please make sure to check it out if you have some time and leave me some feedback!!
> 
> Anyway I've had complaint that this fic is too slow so I'm making gradual developments, sorry for dragging things out for longer than necessary.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and remember you can find me on twitter @wohnao!
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

I’ve read a lot of messages from various people saying the plot of TONY is confusing or something wasn’t explained or followed in chapters so this is a note clarifying all events that have happened and things left unexplained because of relevancy.

 

1\. Mingyu and Wonwoo had slept together during the reception of Mingyu’s father and Minghao’s mother’s wedding. Wonwoo wouldn’t admit to it until he had a talk with Soonyoung in Chapter 6. The wedding DID NOT and WILL NOT have a chapter but has been and will be referenced.

2\. They had slept together once before the wedding but that hasn’t been explained yet because it wasn’t relevant. It has been mentioned by Minghao in Chapter 9.

3\. Wonwoo and Eunwoo are engaged but it’s not official until they’re both done with studies. They both don’t have feelings for one another. It’s a business arrangement.

4\. Jihoon and Soonyoung are broken up because Soonyoung got Minkyung pregnant (or did he). Everyone thought Junhui did it but nah. Jihoon has slept with Mingyu as a matter of revenge. Soonyoung DOESNT know. Wonwoo DOESNT know either. 

5\. Junhui and Minghao were friends with benefits but Minghao caught feelings so he cut himself off (took a while and a suicide attempt) and is dating a girl called Dawon. They’re trying to be friends right now.

6\. Jeonghan is the only one of Wonwoo’s friends who isn’t from a privileged family. He seemed like a dick in the chapter (which is why yall thought he’s H) but it’s only because he didn’t want Wonwoo to keep worrying about the same things.

7\. Mingyu and Wonwoo slept together in Barcelona, Chapter 9 and 10, which is where they began realising they like one another.

8\. If you didn’t catch on in Chapter 10, Junhui made a sex tape that got stolen but it wasn’t with Mingyu and it wasn’t the event that made Wonwoo avoid them both for months.

9\. Mingyu has never been in a committed relationship. He has major commitment issues. He ‘dated’ Minkyung for a little bit but it wasn’t an actual relationship.

10\. I know minkyebin are in the tag, they’ll be around soon enough.

11\. They don’t know who -H is!! No one knows!! The way the person gets their information is because people send it to them. You’d understand if you’ve seen gossip girl.

12\. Mingyu and Minghao are step brothers.

13\. Mingyu is known for being a ‘Chuck Bass’ (if you’ve seen gossip girl) but I haven’t delved that deep into it yet. Junhui is a bit like ‘Nate’.

 

If if there is anything else that isn’t clear or if you have ANY questions at all regarding any events that have happened or you feel HAVENT been explained or any characters, comment them below and I’ll add the answers on to this. Unless it’ll be a spoiler then I won’t. Thank you.


	14. Sunny the Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Mingyu?"
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "Have you noticed you're the only idiot in a suit at a carnival?"
> 
> "Can you stop attacking my choice of clothing?"
> 
> "Can you start wearing other clothes?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Then no."

"This is nice."

Soonyoung peeks out from behind the punching bag and manages to give Wonwoo a thumbs up in reply before the landing punch knocks him back again. Wonwoo has been watching his best friend wrap himself back around the punching bag for about thirty minutes now to hold it in place while Junhui assaults the object.

Wonwoo is the only one here in casual clothes, not being a big fan of the gym, but he's had a fun time watching his friends figure out how long it takes until Junhui punches Soonyoung off of the training material. Current bet is on an hour but with Soonyoung's arm strength and utter stubbornness it might take a little longer.

"You don't even like the gym." Junhui breathes out mid punch.

"I don't," Wonwoo concedes, "but the three of us hanging out feels like old times."

He'd rather put his hand through a sewing machine than willingly spend time at the gym. All he can smell is sweat and the various men and women eyeing him down when they walk by is quite patronising.

"Don't cry now, Won," Soonyoung jokes.

"I wasn't going to," he mutters back, defensively.

In his defence, the three of them haven't spent quality time with one another since about two years ago. It's a long time considering they were inseparable since they were young. Wonwoo doesn't feel like _crying_ from hanging out with them but he does feel happy and if that makes him cry then sue him, he loves his friends. Granted, the gym isn't the setting in which he likes to see himself often but he's here to give Junhui emotional support for whatever he's clearly going through. He wouldn't admit something is bothering him at first but the remaining two figured judging by the fact that this is the third punching bag and the other two lay broken in the corner of the gym.

"Do you think I should invite Dawon to the Christmas dinner?" Wonwoo voices out from his spot on the bench, flinching when Junhui's fist makes a particularly loud sound against the bag. Wonwoo momentarily wonders if his hand is broken.

The pink haired boys voice comes out ragged from behind the bag. "Probably, Minghao seems to like her. I think it'd be good for us to get to know her."

There's another punch and then a snap of the string that Wonwoo has become oddly adjusted to since he came here, Soonyoung lands on the floor with a loud shriek, hugging the object to his chest. Wonwoo shoots up from his seat the same way he did the previous two times to make sure his friend is okay.

"What's your damage?" He inquires, rubbing the back of his head with a wince. Wonwoo helps him sit up.

"Nothing is my damage, what's your fucking damage, Soonyoung?" The brunet shoots back but there's not bite to his words.

Soonyoung whistles lowly, nodding his head towards the brunet and swirling his finger next to his temple in a 'crazy' motion. Wonwoo laughs quietly and stretches his arms to help his friend stand in order for them to investigate why the third musketeer is in such a bad mood.

They sit on either sides of him, Soonyoung slinging an arm around his shoulder while Wonwoo intertwines their fingers together to prevent him from potentially escaping. Junhui looks between them both incredulously.

"What's wrong with the two of you?"

"No, Jimmie," Soonyoung pokes at his chest with each oncoming word, "what's wrong with you?"

The brunet doesn't react to the name used, which in itself is weird since it's one of the most despised nicknames of his, so needless to say. Something must be wrong.

"Nothing."

"Try again."

"Nothing."

"Try again, Jun."

"Absolutely nothing."

"One more chance."

"It's Dawon!" he exclaims exasperatedly before the sentence completely leaves Wonwoo's mouth, "it's Dawon." He lowers his voice this time after receiving looks from the fellow gym members.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung fist bump behind Junhui's back.

"What's wrong with Dawon?"

"Nothing. She's nice," he says through gritted teeth. In Wonwoo's mind, the Christmas invitation is being reconsidered.

"Yeah, she's quite lovely," Soonyoung confirms. It turned out they did a few dance shows together before but it didn't click for either of them until the ran into each other on campus when Soonyoung was on his way to bother Wonwoo during his break. "So, why is she a problem?"

"She's with Minghao," he mutters, gaze focused hard on the water bottle in his hand.

Wonwoo let's go of Junhui's hand in favour of sitting back to take him in fully. How did he not notice the dark circles under his eyes and the bruises and scrapes on his arms and knuckles? The fact that his lip is freshly busted and the scar forming on his thigh? How did he, his best friend, not notice all the signs that point to the fact that he's hurting?

From years of experience, Wonwoo knows that when Junhui is hurting he tends to fight it out and hurt others. Other people tend to cry it out or something but not his dear friend. It started out as just gym sessions when he was younger, Wonwoo even came to a few of those to watch, but as he grew he also grew out of just punching bags and started participating in fights. Street fights, ring fights even the ones where people bet money on who'll win. He's aided Junhui back to health multiple times before this so the fact that he didn't notice what's happening even though it's right in front of him makes him feel like a terrible friend.

"I thought we were getting somewhere, you know?" he starts, "he's started talking to me again, we've even hung out a few times. I thought I could get him back." he laughs self depreciatingly, "but then he started going to those new dance classes, _hell,_ he dyed his hair red because it's her favourite colour? What kind of chance do I stand?"

Soonyoung pats his back. "I love you and all, but you did kind of fuck him up big time, buddy."

"Isn't big time buddy a band?"

"That's big time rush."

Junhui opens his mouth in a silent _ah_ and nods to himself. Amusedly, Wonwoo stares at them both and briefly wonder where exactly he found friends like _this_. One moment they're having a serious heart to heart and the next they're talking about some band.

"Do you think-"

The sound of two phones cuts Junhui off mid sentence. The first sound is short and indicates a message that Wonwoo immediately fishes his phone out for and the second is a constant ringing that has Soonyoung shooting out of his seat to answer.

 **kim mingyu:** _jihoon is in the hospital_  
**kim mingyu:** _seungcheol was going to call but by the time he's finished with soonyoung you could get here four times_

 **wonwoo:** _hospital?????_  
**wonwoo:** _is he okay????_

 **kim mingyu** : _just come here_

"Jihoon is in the hospital," Wonwoo and Soonyoung speak in unison. The three of them look at one another and with one nod, all run for Junhui's car.

***

Soonyoung is way ahead of them when they pull up in front of the hospital, basically jumping out of the car before it came to a stop. The remaining two follow after him hurriedly.

The hospital corridor is stuffy and the air has an undertone of bleach. The walls are magnolia and are scraped in places from the hundreds of trolleys that have bumped into them. The pictures on the walls are cheap benign prints of uplifting scenes and above the double doors are large blue plastic signs with the areas of the hospital that lie ahead.

On the private ward, which is where Seungcheol had fought the doctors to put his best friend, the atmosphere is completely different. The air has a perfumed scent and the seats are plush. Every surface is dustless. The nurses are unhurried and they move with a serene purposefulness from room to room on their rounds. There are vases of flowers and beautiful framed pieces of art on the walls. In the corridor is a water dispenser and in most rooms could be heard the noise of a television.

The first person that spots them is Jeonghan, arms already wide open and automatically coming to encase Soonyoung into a hug. The younger reciprocates briefly while he tries to get information out of Seungcheol over his boyfriends shoulder.

The people present; Mingyu, Minghao and Dawon; all blankly stare at the door where Jihoon must be while Seungcheol gets all the information he can and relays it to Soonyoung. Wonwoo's hand instinctively comes to hook through Junhui's and lace their fingers, which doesn't go unnoticed by the tallest in the room.

"He was working on something at The Empire. I don't know how long he was there and how long he's been working on it but when Mingyu walked past him in the lobby, he collapsed out of nowhere."

Soonyoung stares at him. His voice coming out a bit more broken than before.

"He moved out of the apartment?"

"He's been at The Empire for a week," Mingyu offers.

It's silent after that. Jeonghan lets go of the younger in favour of sitting next to Minghao and Dawon. Mingyu is standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall, staring at nothing in particular. Wonwoo and Junhui stay holding onto one another in the same spot as before.

That is the breaking point of Seungcheol's patience. At that moment, he is blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tastes bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. He stalks over to where Soonyoung stands, pushing at his chest with an angry shout.

"This is all your fault!" Soonyoung says nothing, neither does anyone else. "It's your fault you've broken up, it's your fault he moved out and it's your fault he overworked himself to the point of collapsing!" with each start of the sentence Seungcheol pushes Soonyoung a little more, until his back is flat against the blue hospital wall. Wonwoo hears Soonyoung's head sickeningly hit the wall.

"Seungcheol." Jeonghan warns.

"It's your fault he's felt so alone and broken these past few weeks, and for what? For protecting something that isn't even your problem to begin with?" The oldest exposes.

Soonyoung takes it all in silence but the tears streaming down his face helplessly are enough to enact something in Wonwoo. He let's go of Junhui and manoeuvres himself between his best friend and his oldest friend. His height forced him to loom a little over Seungcheol, which he's grateful for because if it came to fistfights he's not confident he'd come out alive.

"Seungcheol, lay off."

"Tell them, Soonyoung."

"Cheol." Jeonghan joins in again, more stern this time.

"Tell them or I will."

Wonwoo feels Soonyoung hands come up to hold onto the back of his shirt for comfort. Wonwoo turns his head to him, as does everyone in the room, expecting an answer.

"It's not my child," he mutters into his friends back.

"Come again?" Minghao requests.

The pink haired boy clears his throat and tries again, louder this time.

"It's not my child."

Seungcheol throws his hands in exasperation and walks away from the two and towards his boyfriend. Mingyu turns to face the wall and hits his head against it. Wonwoo feels bad that Dawon had to witness this mess unfold. He makes eye contact with Minghao and hopes the sly twitch of his head is enough for him to understand what the means.

He does, thankfully, and excuses himself as well as his girlfriend. Junhui follows their joined hands all the way down the corridor.

"I don't think I understand," Jeonghan starts, he begins walking towards Soonyoung but stops in his tracks at Wonwoo's glare. "You did all of this, ruined your future together, sabotaged his health and happiness, and the child isn't even yours?"

Now that it's laid out this way, Wonwoo understands why Seungcheol is so mad. But he'd have to kill him first if he has any intention of laying a hand on his best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt." An unfamiliar voice comes from the door next to which Mingyu is standing, "the patient is stable and conscious and has been calling out for a _Soonie_ since he woke up."

Soonyoung slithers out from behind Wonwoo and runs past the doctor towards where he's pointing. Leaving behind a gaggle of confused friends.

***

Wonwoo leaves the hospital after the doctor briefs them on Jihoon's health status. _Exhaustion_ was the main and clear reason. If there are any others they'll be known when the test results come.

He stuffs his hands in to his pockets and recoils further into his black coat once the cold December air hits him upon exit. He looks up at his walking companion, feeling jealous that despite not wearing many layers he looks warm and comfortable. The blond realised he's never really seen Mingyu without a suit on.

"Why do you wear suits twenty four seven," he voices to no one in particular.

"I don't wear them to bed."

"I wouldn't know that."

"Yes, you would."

Wonwoo silently hopes he can pass the blush off as the cold air affecting his blood flow. They walk a few metres in silence but the blond has come to learn that when in the company of the younger, silent is more or less non existent.

"I had fun the other day," he states. It takes Wonwoo a long second to link what he's referring to.

 _The date_.

It was nice. Mingyu took him out to a fancy restaurant, the conversation was easy flowing and interesting enough to keep up, Mingyu was on his best behaviour. There was a point during the night when they thought it'd be nice to walk back to their respective places of living which came with regret because Wonwoo is thin and the cold gets to him much easier than it does to Mingyu.

Upon noticing Wonwoo openly _shivering,_ Mingyu tentatively wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him in closer, graciously sharing his never ending body heat.

It was nice.

The sex after was nice too.

"Hey, do you want to check out the winter carnival in central?" Mingyu suggests upon receiving no answer from the older who was too busy being in his head.

"Sure."

Walking towards the carnival was a thrill in itself. The air was cold and dry and Wonwoo wished he could climb inside his own coat to absorb more warmth. The fair isn't visible until they turn the final corner to Central Park but the sounds were already pouring through the streets.

When they arrive, the first thing they both notice and stop to look at is the Ferris wheel. Mingyu turns to the older with a questioning look to which Wonwoo promptly shakes his head _no_. No way is he going on that death trap. Mingyu simply shrugs and continues walking.

They go further in, the mixed smells of greasy food, candy and all types of other fumes make Wonwoo a little nauseous and he falters in his step, bringing the side of his hand to his face in an attempt to block the smells coming into his nose. Mingyu notices the lack of movement behind him and stops too, giving the older a once over.

"What's wrong?" The genuine worry in his voice makes Wonwoo want to scream.

"Nothing. Just-" he takes a deep breath, letting his hand fall, how do you tell someone that the smell of food makes you want to strangle yourself? "It's nothing. I'm okay." He assures with a determined nod.

Mingyu doesn't look entirely convinced but doesn't press the topic. Instead, without a word, he makes a move for Wonwoo's hand and laces their fingers together. Continuing through the park as if nothing happened.

Wonwoo's hand burns.

"So, tell me, Wonwoo."

"Oh, here we go."

The taller scoffs, "It's nothing bad."

"If you say so."

Mingyu moves them both out of the way of a group of kids. "How long have you and Junhui known each other."

"Too long." Wonwoo sighs in genuine tiredness. "Hey, Mingyu?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed you're the only idiot in a suit at a carnival?"

"Can you stop attacking my choice of clothing?"

"Can you start wearing other clothes?"

"No."

"Then no."

Mingyu stays silent and Wonwoo takes it as some sort of victory. He smiles goofily to himself, unaware that Mingyu is observing him with a soft smile.

They walk aimlessly through the carnival, Wonwoo points at a few things and challenges Mingyu to them. After painfully losing each time he's brought up a challenge, he sulkily walks off to nowhere in particular, arms crossed over his chest, facing away from the younger. Mingyu is finishing up the game where you have to knock all the cans down with a set amount of balls in order to win the prizes. The man working the stand looks ready to tell him the usual _better luck next time_ but Mingyu beats him to it by knocking all the cans down with his last throw.

He stares at the knocked down metal triumphantly, letting himself pick one of the larger plushies on the stand. It's a medium sized panda. It's cute and somehow it remind him of Wonwoo. He thanks the stand worker and monotonously makes his way over to where Wonwoo had wondered to. He finds him standing in the vicinity of the Ferris wheel, observing the way it goes around. His face is illuminated by the ride lights and he looks almost ethereal in the midst of all the smoke emitting from one of the rides nearby. His hands are covered by the sleeves of his coat and his lip pulled between his sharp teeth.

The younger clears his throat, hoping to gather his attention. Wonwoo turns his head in Mingyu's general direction, letting a small smile poke through. Mingyu does his best in disguising the toy behind his back as he makes his way over.

Wonwoo stares at him with a blank look and tries to sneak a look behind his back, when he's prevented from doing so he sulks again. Bottom lip coming out in a pout and his cheeks puffing out in frustration. It's the god damn cutest thing Mingyu has ever seen and he's not embarrassed by the cooing noise that leaves his mouth. The older is though, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Promise you won't pick on me and my suits?"

The blond gives him a once over and scoffs. "Depending on what you're hiding behind your back. I'll consider it."

Mingyu holds out the plushie against his chest and laughs at the way Wonwoo's eyes widen. The blond makes grabby hands at the toy and giggles, he _giggles_ , when Mingyu obediently hands it to him. The younger feels like his chest is filled with feathers or something or maybe his lungs forgot how to work because the moment Wonwoo smiles that smile where all his teeth are out and his eyes are crinkled and his nose is scrunched, he's pretty sure he can't breathe.

They don't talk much after that apart from Wonwoo occasionally gushing over the toy he's now hugging to his chest. He decided to name it Sunny.

Mingyu knows nothing about being in a relationship or falling in love. Everyone around him that was in love has ended up being hurt. He's not sure he can even label what him and Wonwoo have as a relationship. But as he walks Wonwoo all the way to the steps of his penthouse and says his goodnight, he remembers how good it felt to have made Wonwoo smile, how the constrictions in his chest were intoxicating almost, and he thinks that he wouldn't mind doing that more often. He watches Wonwoo's retreating back, only when he's out of sight does he begin walking towards his own place.

When he met Wonwoo all those years ago, he never imagined that the boy that was too scared to have a shot with him would be the reason he's willing to break down his barriers and _try_. Wonwoo is a good thing, _too_ good of a thing.

And something tells Mingyu he won't get to keep him for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 11K hits!! This fic is such a trainwreck i didnt expect people to like it this much. 
> 
> Sorry for the update silence, I've applied for universities and got 2/5 offers and im stressing out bc my first choice hasn't replied yet dsjgdjss.
> 
> I didn't read over this and i lost focus so many times so im sorry if there's mistakes i'll fix them in the morning and i'll most likely end up changing some stuff too when my head is clear of sleep. Fun fact the part where Soonyoung called Junhui 'Jimmy' was my autocorrect but I thought it was funny so I kept it sdhgfh.
> 
> Remember you can find me on twitter @wohnao!
> 
> Let me know what you think or what you think will happen next, your comments really do help me write.
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	15. Happy with, Happy without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is just around the corner. Some things finally get resolved.

They finally reach the door, brown and dull like all the others, but Soonyoung can already see the person inside. "Well, here we are," the nurse smiles kindly and opens the door wider. Doctors and nurses surround his hospital bed, attaching IV's and various other things to him. Soonyoung decides to explore the room while the other people are still crowding around him. An old TV set hangs from the ceiling. A window giving him a view of the world below is just beneath the screen. In the corner are two chairs, both covered in a lovely black leather. It was a typical hospital room, sparse and functional. Soonyoung sits himself next to Jihoon and stares dejectedly up at the ceiling.

Jihoon is sitting up, his eyes follow his every move with a tired and glazed over gaze all the way to where Soonyoung sits down next to him. He offers a tight lipped smile to the nurses and doctors who tell them not to take too long before exiting the room.

It was only a matter of seconds between Soonyoung sitting down and Jihoon crying. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. He feels the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child and he looks toward the window, as if the light could soothe all the pain he's withholding. The same static that's been in his head for days is there once more, the side effect of this constant fear of losing Soonyoung for good, of not carrying out any of the plans they had for the future together.

"Come back to me."

Soonyoung's head snaps to him at the quiet words. He takes note of the tears streaming down Jihoon's face and feels his own heart break at the sight. The love of his life, looking smaller than he ever has in this gigantic hospital room, hooked to IV's and what not and _crying_ because Soonyoung couldn't be a good enough boyfriend.

He should be telling him to leave. Throwing a tantrum, demanding for Seungcheol, screaming for the nurses to get Soonyoung out of here. Yelling that he never wants to see him again. He should be furious that the older had the audacity to show his face when he's the sole reason for this in the first place. Jihoon should be treating him the same way he's always told Minghao to treat Junhui _with grace and a hard boot to the face,_ the same way he advised Wonwoo to break up with his last boyfriend _I don't know about you, Wonwoo, but a shotgun to the face should do the job for this asshole._

While Soonyoung is the one that deals with their friends beginning stages of relationships, Jihoon is the person they all come to when they've decided they want a break or when they don't know if they way they're being treated is healthy. He's always been good with telling people when they're no longer needed.

But, instead, he's asking him to come back.

Soonyoung opens his mouth to tell him _no, I can't_ but the cold hand slipping into his warm one is enough of a distraction to not be able to process the words out of his mouth. Jihoon isn't looking at him, he's boring a hole in the wall opposite, but grips Soonyoung's hand tighter than ever before. He sees Jihoon exhale deeply, the rise and fall of his chest dramatically visible under the hospital covers.

"I can't manage any longer by myself, Soonyoung," he admits, voice pitiful.

The latter _knows_ this. He's seen _this_ happen once before. It was a year into their relationship when Soonyoung had undertaken a dance course abroad. It required him to spend four months in another country. It was two months into the course that he received a phone call from from Wonwoo and then Seungcheol to inform him that Jihoon has been admitted to the hospital. He packed his bags and didn't bother telling anyone that he's quitting before he was boarding a plane back to New York.

Wonwoo used to tease them about it sometimes, about how dependant the two have become on one another. Soonyoung used to laugh it off but over the years it slowly sunk in how dysfunctional the two are without orbiting around one another. If Soonyoung wsn't there to make breakfast, Jihoon wouldn't eat unless someone reminded him later in the day. If Jihoon wasn't there to coax him out of the dance room at the break of dawn, Soonyoung would forget that his body needs sleep.

"Jihoon-"

"I don't care about her or the pregnancy," he admits. There's a pause where Jihoon turns his head to bore his gaze into Soonyoung's watering eyes. "I care about you and only you."

"Ji-"

"I want my Soonie back."

As much as Soonyoung tries to hold it in, the beads of water start falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. Jihoon in turn, refuses to look away, even as his lips tremble again and his shoulders heave with emotion, unwilling to back down. His dark lashes brim heavy with tears; his hands clench into shaking fists, in a desperate battle.

Soonyoung lifts their twined hands, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Jihoon's. Something akin to hope glistens in the shorter's eyes, it almost makes Soonyoung back down from saying what he's about to say.

"Jihoon, and don't cut me off, I've hurt you too much to be able to believe that you don't care about it," he takes a deep breath. "I can't come back."

"Seungcheol told me everything," he ushers out before Soonyoung finishes the sentence.

Soonyoung's mouth falls open and his eyebrows draw together. His hand slips away from Jihoon's grasp in the process which causes the younger to whimper, watching as his world stands up from where he was seated and walks over to stare out of the window. Jihoon wants to tell him off for pulling at his hair but he opts for reassuring him instead.

"I understand why you did it, I'm not angry anymore," he reasons, hoping his words are enough to get the taller to at least sit back down.

The moment of tension between them could comfortably be cut with one of the fake nails Minghao wore for Halloween one year (he ended up leaving a scar across Wonwoo's chest and nearly taking Jeonghan's eye out.) Jihoon wants to speak to interrupt the silence but he can't find the strength to get his words out.

Soonyoung pushes himself away from the window, suddenly making a beeline for the younger. Jihoon opens his mouth to speak but is effectively silences by warm lips.He kissed Jihoon and the world fell away. It's slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Soonyoung pulls away but rests his forehead against Jihoon's, hands still gently cupping the younger's face.

"I love you the most in the entire universe, Lee Jihoon," Soonyoung breathes out, "I love you so much and I'll never be able to forgive myself for hurting you. Walking away from you felt like my soul had ripped itself in half and stayed behind with you. I've never felt so empty before."

Jihoon understands. He couldn't bare to be in their apartment alone for more than a few hours and Seungcheol has been telling him that he looks like a soulless corpse for a few days now.

A hand comes to rest on top of Soonyoung's, followed by a soft request.

"Then come back."

A deep breath.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

***

It's a week before Christmas and subsequently two weeks since Jihoon was admitted to the hospital. He signed his release papers the same day and Wonwoo had assisted Soonyoung in packing his stuff to take back to his apartment. He sent them both off with a congratulatory hug.

Currently, Wonwoo is in the design studio. He's assisting his mother with the preparations for the annual winter show. There's trinkets and materials everywhere in addition to the workers running around the place like maniacs. At some point, Wonwoo decides to take a break from cutting long pieces of fabric and retires into one of the offices that he has claimed as his own over the years.

The moment his butt hits the leather seat, the door swings open and Minghao skips in with a bright smile. His hair is no longer red, it's a rather yellow tone of blond that Wonwoo is sure anyone else could not pull off easily. The older wonders momentarily how Minghao's scalp is taking the recent abuse.

The younger drops a steaming paper bag onto the desk and then himself into the seat opposite. The toothy grin hasn't left his face since he entered and Wonwoo is slowly getting disturbed.

"Hello my favourite elder," the blond greets. "I figured I'd come hang out with you since my parents made up and I no longer have to choose sides."

Wonwoo laughs at Minghao's reference to Soonyoung and Jihoon as _parents_. It sure as hell felt as if his parents were getting divorced again.

"My favourite, young child. How have you been?"

"Good, good." Wonwoo follows the hand reaching for the paper bag with strained eyes, "Dawon and I just finished some Christmas shopping and were in the area so I though I'd bring you something!"

He opens the bag and begins taking out the contents. A slice of red velvet cake and a steaming sugary hot chocolate each. Wonwoo receives the treats with a tight lipped smile and a curt nod, not wanting the gleeful expression and glistening eyes the younger is sporting to disappear.

Minghao goes on a tangent, excitedly retelling the older the various dates and things that him and Dawon have engaged in. Wonwoo listens and takes it all in diligently, picking at the slice of cake with his fork and grimacing whenever some of Minghao's drops off of his fork and onto the desk.

He wonders if it would be rude of him to bin the sweet treat right now or if he should wait until the younger leaves.

He continues listening, occasionally nodding along to show that he's still paying attention as Minghao rambles on. He learns Dawon is very fond of Minghao's puppy and vice versa. It's also how he learns that Minghao _has_ a puppy to begin with and begins a halfhearted argument over not bringing him along to choose the animal in the first place. Minghao defends himself, claiming that Dawon volunteers at the shelter so it was convenient that way. Wonwoo huffs jokingly and sits back, letting the silence embrace the room.

Minghao's voice is silent when he asks, "Is Junnie fighting again?"

Wonwoo makes a noise at the back of his throat, focusing on the slice of untouched cake instead of his friend.

"I wouldn't know."

"Really? You were at the gym with him when Jihoon got taken to hospital. I thought you might know." There's a smile on Minghao's face that tells Wonwoo he doesn't believe a word he's saying.

"The gym and the ring are two different things."

"He's really risking his health again, isn't he?" The younger sighs sadly, sulkily sitting back in his chair.

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. Minghao begins chewing on his bottom lip worriedly, forcing Wonwoo to lean across the desk and pinch it out from the grip of his sharp teeth. He smiles bashfully at his older friend, avoiding his gaze.

"Why does Junhui fighting concern you?"

"I care about him, Wonwoo."

"You're with Dawon," he states as a matter of fact.

"It doesn't mean I don't care about him."

"Then why did you leave him?"

"I was too enamoured with him," he admits. "I need to learn how to be happy without him before I can be happy with him."

The silent admission forces them to sit in silence once more. Minghao plays with the nearly finished cup of coffee by swivelling the remaining contents in the paper cup. Wonwoo takes those words in stride, not expecting someone so _philosophical_ to come out of his youngest friends mouth. He figures Minghao has a point to his words but he's not quite sure that the point is right now.

"God," Wonwoo breathes out. "My life feels like a god damn soap opera."

"Funny you should say that," he smirks. "I saw you and my lovely step brother at the carnival the other week. Spill."

Wonwoo drops his fork, not expecting the conversation to turn on him. He puffs out his cheeks to prevent himself from smiling. He hasn't had the chance to talk to anyone about the carnival of the two other dates they have been on ever since what with Soonyoung being busy reconciling with his ex fiancé and Junhui joining the god damn fight club.

"It was nice, he won me a stuffed toy," the blond admits, unconsciously looking at the said toy which is situated on the shelf opposite him, surrounded by thank you cards and pictures of his friends.

Minghao's neck makes a sickening noise when he whips around to where Wonwoo has rested his gaze.

"That's so cute!" he exclaims, nose crinkling with how much happiness is pouring through him.

Wonwoo flushes a lovely scarlet colour. He uses his balled fists to press into his face and cheeks, hoping to reduce the heat and blood travelling to those areas. He stares at his full cup of coffee with newfound determination to avoid Minghao.

"You two make such a cute couple, I'm so happy Mingyu is finally in a stable relationship." Minghao gushes. "We can go on double dates together!"

Wonwoo's taken aback by the words. They're not in a relationship. He's still not sure if he even wants to be with him or where his feelings are at in regards to Mingyu. Neither of them have mentioned or tried to establish their relationship, they're just going along with whatever life throws at them. Wonwoo feels he's going to get it thrown back in his face at some point.

He tells Minghao as such. Only to receive an exasperated over the desk slap to the shoulder and a deceleration that he's stupid.

Maybe he is. Or maybe he's avoiding the inevitable heartbreak that Mingyu is bound to bring him.

The subject changes to the topic of Christmas again. Minghao attempts to coax out of him what gifts he has bought for everyone but Wonwoo isn't one to relent easily. He leaves after giving Wonwoo a tight hug an an exaggerated close mouthed kiss. Wonwoo waves him off, closing the office door behind him.

The blond sighs. He picks up the long forgotten, untouched cake and full cup of coffee, feeling the guilt spread through his chest when he throws them both into the metal bin. He dusts his hands off and turns around, catching glimpse of Sunny the panda. It feels like she's staring at him. He tilts his head and frowns at the plushie.

"Stop judging me."

His mother calls out for him somewhere within the studio. For the rest of the day he busies himself with preparations. He makes sure to send Mingyu a text to confirm their scheduled meet up later in the week and ignores the faint thrumming at the back of his head as well as the itch in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made little, and i mean little, changes to some chapters but they're quite insignificant so dw abt them. Not sure if you've noticed, but this work is now a part of a series. I have so much content planned for this fic and it's so slow burn i have decided to split this fic into three works. yay.
> 
> someone has actually picked up on something wonwoo related in the previous chapter and its a bit more obvious in this one so i wonder if u guys know what his problem is. 
> 
> anyway, let me know what you think and im still sorry for this being //so// slow burn but it was always going to be like this. if you've seen gossip girl you'd understand. Let me know what you think and remember you can find me on twitter @wohnao . 
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	16. Four Days and a Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And how does poor little Wonwoo always get mixed up in all of this?

**1**

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon raises his voice, continuing when he hears a _yeah_ from somewhere within the house. "Where did you put my ring? Or did you pawn it already?"

There's approximately three minutes of complete silence all throughout their home but that's quickly disrupted by heavy shoes running the length of the long hallway that separates their bedroom from the rest of the house. Jihoon doesn't pay much attention to it, too preoccupied with cutting off little pieces of wrapping paper that don't comply with him or the gifts he's diligently been decorating for an hour or so.

He's taken it upon himself to gift shop and wrap them all himself this year. Soonyoung may have the precision but he lacks the patience for it. On top of that, he's been busy preparing the new year's dance show so it's really the least Jihoon could do regarding Christmas.

"Are you in the kitchen?" Soonyoung's voice echoes down the hallway.

Jihoon shouts back. "Living room!"

From the corner of his eye, he sees Soonyoung enter the living room. There's a wide grin decorating his face and his hands are clasped tightly behind his back. Jihoon doesn't pay much attention to him until it's made clear that he _has_ to pay attention. Soonyoung eases the scissors and half gone roll of red wrapping paper out of Jihoon's hands, coaxing him back up to his feet from where he was nestled on the floor. The taller is giggling silently to himself throughout the entire process and Jihoon can't do anything but watch him endearingly.

Soonyoung holds him gently, cupping his face with one hand. He leans down and softly kisses the tender area at the base of Jihoon's neck. Jihoon's body goes rigid with surprise as trembles shake his body and the euphoric warmth blossoms within him. Jihoon is breathless with delight as he's showered with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Jihoon gazes up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of this affection, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. Soonyoung draws back and spends a moment studying Jihoon's face.

Jihoon feels his blush deepen under the scrutiny but refuses to break eye contact. Soonyoung gazes at him lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilts Jihoon's head to the side suddenly and kisses him, his lips a little more demanding than a second ago. Jihoon feels a smouldering heat deep within him as Soonyoung's grip tightens, crushing their bodies together, gentle yet firm. He slants Jihoon's head further, deepening the kiss.

The warmth of Soonyoung's body is gone within a second and Jihoon is left grasping at nothing. He shakes the confusion out of his head and looks down, a sight he thought he'd never see again.

Soonyoung is on one knee with his elbow perched on it and a velvet black box resting on his open palm. Jihoon's feet feel as if they're cemented to the floor. He relaxes enough to place both hands at either sides of Soonyoung's head, thumbs rubbing soft circles over the taller's cheekbones.

"Lee Jihoon." He clears his throat. "When we were fifteen, I saw you sitting alone in the lobby of The Empire, do you remember what I said?"

Jihoon laughs. "You asked me if I've lost my parents you evil, evil specimen."

"You were so small! It was a human mistake!" Soonyoung grins, "You scolded me for it and I demanded to make it up to you with a drink."

"You did. You were always a bad influence on me." Jihoon scolds, reaching out to tug at the loose strands of pink hair.

"What happened next?"

Jihoon's face contorts in concentration. "You let me stay the night because my story pulled at your heartstrings," he coos, poking Soonyoung's forehead with the pad of his finger, "and then you asked if I'd like to move in because your mother is never home anyway."

Soonyoung nods happily.

"The first time Wonwoo met you, he told me something quite interesting," Jihoon perks up, not having heard this story before. "We've lived together for only a few weeks at that time and he had just come back from France, being in the romantic mood and all, he sat me down and said _Dude, you're totally going to end up with him in the future._ " They both laugh at Soonyoung's terrible impersonation of the said boy.

"Wonwoo said that?" Jihoon feels warmth spread through his entire body. The first time he met Wonwoo, he was sure the boy disliked him for weeks after that.

"He did. He's always been a big believer of all that gooey romantic love at first sight bullshit. He put a bet on us getting married about a month into us dating."

The younger snorts. _Of course he did_. Wonwoo believes in everyone finding love apart from himself.

"This is the worst second proposal of all time because I lost the point of the story as soon a I started recalling it," Soonyoung admits, bashfully. "But, Lee Jihoon, love of my life, the most important person in my life, the one I want to wake up to every morning, whose lovely voice I wouldn't mind hearing for the rest of my life, whose face is so damn cute sometimes I physically have to force myself to tear my eyes away from you-"

"Yes."

"I haven't finished!"

"Soonie, I love you so much, but this is the longest proposal in the history of proposals."

"Fine." Soonyoung huffs, eliciting a laugh from Jihoon. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Yeah?" Soonyoung sounds a little breathless.

"Yes! Can you come up here and kiss me now?"

The younger makes grubby hands at his boyfriend as the latter fumbles with putting the ring on Jihoon's finger. He jumps to his feet, abandoning the black box and almost forcefully crashing their lips together. They stumble backwards towards the couch and Soonyoung knocks off some of the boxes from the table. Something makes a sickening crashing sound when it impacts with the floor and Jihoon pulls away, panicking momentarily before he's shushed again.

"There was glass in that!"

***

**2**

Junhui wishes he could say he met Joshua in circumstances that weren't embarrassing and blackmail worthy. He had asked, _begged_ , his new friend to let him change up the story and say that they met in Burgdorf's while Junhui was purchasing a gift for his mother and upon seeing him deeply contemplating his option, Joshua had asked if he needed any help like the nice person he is.

Instead, he has to live with the fact that he had met Joshua while he was carrying out educated research (spying, as the lovely American calls it) while hiding between the racks of clothes in Burgdorf's because the guy he was sleeping with had taken his current girlfriend shopping there and he knew that because he had conveniently been in the same place as them the day before, too.

Joshua had laughed at him when he spotted him within the racks, it was quiet and hidden behind the palm of his hand, and then laughed some more when the aforementioned racks decided to be Junhui's enemy and _fell_ , taking Junhui down with them.

It's been nearly two weeks since that happened and Joshua stuck around because he _pities/_ Junhui and wants to be there for him throughout his inevitable emotional breakdown.

Joshua is quite perceptive. He figured out that Junhui had been fighting by just grazing his finger along the scrape on Junhui's knuckle. The younger had no strength to defend himself or deny the older entry to his fights. The only person who had ever attended his fights before had been Wonwoo and he's missed having someone to talk to between fights.

He's also a complete opposite of who Junhui is as a person. He's gentle, caring, calm where Junhui is rough, callous and impatient. Where Joshua flinches every time a fist connects with his friends face, Junhui stands up and comes back for more.

While Junhui is preoccupied staring at Joshua's retreating back as he strolls over to the refreshments, a sudden gush of pain jolts throughout his body. His stomach aches, his arms lose tension and his legs begin to weaken. "He will not get the better of me," he thinks as he drops to the ground. His tongue is soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony. He looks over at his friend again, he's staring at them this time, eyes wide and worried but there's something encouraging glistening in them. Junhui lifts himself off of the floor and roughly wipes his mouth to rid himself of the blood.

The two men grunt as they take handfuls of each other's left over pieces of clothing and attempt to wrestle the other to the ground. Then the tall one releases a hand-hold and uses it to start jabbing Junhui in the ribs. Junhui releases both hands and grabs the other man's hair, bringing his face down sharply onto his bent knee. Blood flows from the tall man's broken nose and he staggers backwards. And that seems to be the end of the fight. Short, violent and bloody.

Junhui stumbles out of the ring and straight into Joshua's open, awaiting arms. The older envelops him in a comforting hug. Warm hugs and caring touches is something Junhui has become accustomed to after each fight since he met Joshua. It's nice. A different aura surrounding them than when he's welcomed by Wonwoo scolding him or Minghao telling him he's insane for liking it.

Joshua pulls away at arm's length, he's still got a hold on Junhui's arms but he's at enough distance to patiently scrutinise his face for any injuries. He clicks his tongue, bringing one hand to wipe at Junhui's brow bone, nose and then bringing his hand to playfully pull at Junhui's bottom lip.

"No major damage, nothing that can't heal by Monday."

Junhui hums. "Good. Can't have my missus scolding me for it again."

Joshua stifles a laugh. "Wonwoo does act like you're married. Endearing, really."

"You wouldn't guess he's dating my best friend."

"Dating? Is that what he calls it?" The brunet quirks an eyebrow, leading Junhui towards the exit before he decides he wants to go fight again.

"He doesn't call it anything but someone has to."

Joshua had the pleasure of meeting Wonwoo when his best friend barged into his apartment, announced and completely dishevelled. He ran into the apartment in search of Junhui for an impromptu photoshoot and hurried an introduction to Joshua, promising to have Junhui back home before midnight. Things finally clicked for Wonwoo two hours later at the studio and he interrogated his friend for a good fifteen minutes, completely stalling the photoshoot.

Him and Joshua have only known each other for a short while but they both definitively don't have any feelings for one another. Junhui is very much hung up on a certain someone who is out of his reach and most likely will be for a long time and Joshua is just a good friend. A very good friend. A friend that drives Junhui home from fights when he's unable to walk himself, a friend who tends to his wounds, a friend who listens to him drunkenly mumble about Minghao's pretty eyes and cute nose, a friend who's way too selfless for someone who lives in Manhattan. He's a friend that Junhui couldn't hold his feelings and burdens back from, someone who could get him to talk about things he never imagined of talking about with just one gentle look.

It's nice.

***

**3**

Minghao's lips tinged blue a while ago and his fingers are almost immobile with cold. The gloves he received from Wonwoo are so pretty, but they let in the icy water without a fight and his jacket would undoubtedly be better suited to fall and not the minus four weather and layers of thick snow. But if he gives up now, Mingyu takes home the snowball fight victory and after freezing out here for over an hour he just doesn't think he can let that happen. At his feet are perhaps twenty snowballs, their sizing is somewhat chaotic but if he picks the right moment they should get the job done. A win would be so sweet, it'd make the pain of de-thawing his fingers seem worth it.

Minghao peaks his head out from the big oak he's taken cover behind. When a snowball explodes from the front of his coat, he knows the fight is still thriving on: duck and cover, building a stash, keeping his head down. His gloves pick up snow like they want to be snowballs themselves, frozen crystals dangling from wild loose fibres he'd never normally notice. Already the coldness of the snow has not only deep chilled his fingers to the point of numbness but it had started manifesting in his face too, making his cheeks aggressively red and numb. But cold or not, a snowball fight is a snowball fight and Xu Minghao is not one to give in first - ever.

Soon another icy ball hits the side of the tree he's hiding behind and another whistles through the air just barely missing Minghao's head. There's a stupid grin plastered over his face as he takes one of the snowballs and whips his arm back to send it flying toward his opponent. His step brother whines in discontent, a clear indication that Minghao didn't miss. He lets out a whoop and the fight intensifies for a short while. They run around central like little kids, aiming whatever snow they can grip into their numb hands at each other.

They're shushed and scolded by many of the seniors and even parents who are walking through the park, to which Minghao says sorry to hurriedly. As a result, he momentarily loses sighs of Mingyu only to find him almost ten minutes later, leaning with his back against the railing that overlooks the ice rink.

"When is Wonwoo supposed to meet us?" Minghao inquires. He pats his coat down to get rid of the left over snow clinging to it.

Mingyu tilts his head and Minghao nearly misses the split second of a smile that his step brother offers.

"Right now." He nods ahead, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sure enough, when Minghao turns around Wonwoo is making his way over. He's wearing the winter coat Minghao had gifted him the day before which makes him straighten up smugly. Upon spotting them, Wonwoo offers a little wave with the sleeve of his coat and even Minghao has to admit that he looks insanely adorable with the long sleeves and snowflakes sticking to his dark hair. He sneaks a look at Mingyu to gauge his expression and to his surprise, he has a distinctly fond look on his face that he shakes off as soon as he catches Minghao staring. The latter makes a teasing face at him anyway.

"Sorry, I'm a little late," Wonwoo begins, walking straight into Minghao's outstretched arms to greet him with a hug. "difficulties at the studio and whatnot." He pats the youngers back when he steps away.

"I wasn't aware what time you were supposed to be coming anyway so no biggie." The blond flashes him a smile and two thumbs up.

Mingyu clears his throat. "Shall we go?"

"I'm not sure I want to."

Wonwoo scowls. "Don't say that! I worked hard on the show this year!"

"As opposed to any other year?"

They've began walking despite Minghao's momentary doubt. Somehow he ends up walking in front of the pair as the three of them engage in casual conversation. He turns around at one point, words dying at the tip of his tongue when he sees the arm around Wonwoo's waist and how he has slotted himself into Mingyu's side, undoubtedly to leech off of his body heat. Wonwoo doesn't have a bone in his body that's not cold twenty four seven, Minghao remembers when him and Soonyoung mass bought him heated blankets as a joke present once but Wonwoo still uses them to this day.

Minghao spends a second walking backwards so he can stare at the pair. It makes him nostalgic for some reason. Him and Dawon had decided to call it off very soon after Jihoon was admitted to the hospital. Since then, Minghao has transferred back to Soonyoung's dance studio, volunteered to help around at the photoshoots at the design studio (a pretext, really, to see Junhui more often) but they've stayed in contact. Sometimes Dawon invites him shopping, sometimes he invites her to a movie.

He's not ready to crawl back to Junhui like he usually does, figures it'll take much more than some sweet words to make him consider that.

But looking at Mingyu and Wonwoo, he can't hide just how happy he is for them.

"What's with the crazy smile?" The taller questions and Minghao notices how he pulls the other just that little bit closer.

"Nothing! I just love you both!" He ushers out, stamped with an obnoxious air kiss and opting to turn back in the right direction straight away.

Wonwoo laughs out a quick _you too, kid._ Mingyu just stares at him.

***

**4**

The thing about the Jeon's is that they're all incredibly stubborn.

Wonwoo can't recall the last time his parents had a civilised conversation ever since getting divorced but his father still comes over for the Christmas dinner each and every year without fail. He doesn't get invited, Wonwoo never really wanted him to start coming in the first place. But as stubborn as the Jeon's are, they're also assertive and his father would be damned if he didn't prove to his mother just how "good" of a parent he can be even if he speaks to his son minus three times throughout the entire year.

He always tries to make it up with expensive gifts in large quantities, most of which Wonwoo donates to places that might need them more than he does and some of which he lets Minghao and Soonyoung take with them once his father leaves.

He's never been fussed on gifts. Especially ones from his father. Hell, if he wanted some designer clothing or an expensive watch he could go down the road to his favourite shops and buy them without much of a fuss seeing as there's a reason his card doesn't have a limit.  Wonwoo feels like the yearly visits are just to flaunt in front of his mother how much happier he is with whoever he's bedding at the moment and not to spend quality time with his own child.

Which is why when Wonwoo hears the lift open, he doesn't bother moving from his spot. For one, he's not interested in seeing what bullshit gifts he bought this year to try and win Wonwoo over and two, he's honestly quite comfortable with his back against the leather couch; his face smooshed in the soft jumper fabric, a warm arm draped over his waist and the arm under his head absently playing with his hair.

He faintly hears his mother come downstairs, the click of her heels against the marble floor almost unmistakable. There's a cheerful greeting from the foyer and then someone goes back upstairs.

"Won?"

Wonwoo shuts his eyes in response and hides his face further in the fabric. "If you tell me we should get up I'll hurt you."

"We should get up."

Hearing the smile in his voice, Wonwoo cracks an eye open and strains his neck to look up. He scowls, gently hitting his balled fist against the youngers chest. "God, you really don't fear me, do you?"

"I can't fear you when you've spent twenty five minutes earlier convincing me to wear matching Christmas jumpers." The taller starts pulling away and Wonwoo whines at the loss of heat.

"It was for a good cause," he mutters, sulkily raising his arms to be helped off of the couch. Mingyu grasps his hands and gently coaxes him up. Wonwoo stumbles a little, falling straight into the taller's chest in response to which there are immediately hands on his waist.

"I'm sure we'll beat whatever Jihoon and Soonyoung wear." Mingyu laughs.

Wonwoo clicks his tongue and pushes himself away from the younger. There seems to be a bigger commotion in the foyer that has caught his attention and at the moment he's quite interested in investigating it.

He saunters into the foyer just in time to collide with Junhui. The latter has an easy look on his face and he tries to walk Wonwoo back into the living room, frantically motioning something with his head to Mingyu who's undoubtedly behind him. Wonwoo takes sharp notice of the fading bruise on Junhui's cheekbone and the faint cut on his brow. 

"Good afternoon, please let me go."

"Not now, Jeon."

"I'd like to go see my father. Yes, now, Wen."

Junhui stops in his tracks. "I don't think you do."

"What? Why not?" Wonwoo's eyebrows draw together as he tries to peek behind Junhui's shoulder.

Junhui sighs. "He brought his girlfriend."

Wonwoo's eyes widen. With newfound perseverance he pushes past Junhui, who's left standing helplessly next to Mingyu, and makes a beeline for the foyer. Sure enough, there is his father. As always, he's surrounded by suitcases upon suitcases of the gifts that Wonwoo has grown to hate so much and a rather young girl standing to his right. Wonwoo narrows his eyes on her, vaguely recognising her but not being able to quite place her.

Soonyoung and Jihoon are there too, standing by the stairs with arms crossed and both of their heads tilted curiously, undoubtedly also trying to figure out who this woman is.

In the moment, Wonwoo decides not to dwell on it.

"Father!" He greets, rather cheerfully.

"Wonwoo, you look amazing. Did you lose weight?" His father comments upon pulling back from their brief hug, holding Wonwoo at an arms length.

He offers his father a tight lipped smile and nods, diverting his attention to the girl to avoid dwelling on the topic.

"Ah, right." He lets his son go in favour of slinging an arm over the girl's shoulder. "This is Lea, my fiancée."

Wonwoo holds his breath. _Fiancée?_ The girl has to be around his age and now that he remembers where he's seen her before he figures she's not in it for that long of a run. He says his hello's to her politely anyway, out of courtesy, and then excuses himself under false pretence of kitchen duties.

It was an unspoken agreement between his parents and him that his father would not bring the conquest of the month to the only family event he bothers to attend. He knows it'll upset his mother and so far his father had done a pretty good job of keeping to it. Wonwoo figures it was a matter of time before he relented and strung someone along but it doesn't stop from the god awful sting he feels in his chest.

He may tell himself that he doesn't care about his father not contacting him more often like a normal parent would and that him visiting once a year is completely fine but deep inside there's something inside Wonwoo that would want his father to come to Manhattan _for him_ for _his son._ Not because he has some rivalry with his mother or because he has some business in town.

It hurts, just a little, because even Mingyu's estranged father makes quality time for the two whenever he can. So how come his own "loving" father can't be bothered to see him more than once a year.

He furiously wipes the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, takes a deep breath and plasters a smile on. He figures he can get through another Christmas like this and then inform his father not to bother coming next year. He takes a step towards the door when his phone blings with a notification.

 

***

 

 

_Hello New Yorkers!_

_I know I promised to stay off until the New Year but promises are nothing if not meant to be broken.  
_

_I'm only back for this little thing though, well, little depending on who you are._

_The walk of shame is truly a dreadful thing in itself, now, can you imagine performing one out of Kim Mingyu's house after you and your boyfriend had just broken up? I must say, it really shows where your loyalties lie.  
_

_But the main character of this side story is sporting his engagement ring again? Does that mean he blurted his little secret to his fiancé or am I doing it for him? I should start charging for these services.  
_

_And how does poor little Wonwoo always get mixed up in all of this?_

_Merry Christmas, New York.  
_

_\- H_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the silence I've been so incredibly busy it's insane. 
> 
> This chapter is a little messy and I will most likely end up changing things when I read over it in the morning but I just wanted to update since it's been quite sometime. 
> 
> I was also wondering if you guys would like me to add more of certain pairings into this? Let me know!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this anyway, I really enjoy looking through your comments!!
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	17. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!Eating Disorder, purging.

There was a time in Wonwoo's life where he expressed his feelings in a true way. A time where whenever he was sad or worried or angry he'd call Soonyoung over and cry it out or calmly talk it out over the phone with his mother. But there came a time where he decided he can't keep bawling like a baby and throw tantrums like a toddler when a minor inconvenience headed his way; he decided he needed to get a grip on his own mind.

But there is a balance, a point of virtue, that he went passed so long ago. Every negative emotion is buried before he can even think about feeling it, making him passive and weak. Everyone loves him for his smile and his happy demeanour on the daily, meanwhile every other feeling is crammed into his chest. Problem is, sometimes that space gets so full, so much harder to ignore, and the disparity between his surprisingly outgoing personality and inner pain is so difficult to bare. Wonwoo wishes he'd learnt to get these emotions out instead of bottling them up; wishes he opted for a more healthy release of pain than the one he has been subjecting himself ever since he was young. There is no "healthy release" for him when the internal pressure is this high.

There's no one in the house when Wonwoo wakes up. His entire body feels cold when he walks down to the foyer and the hoodie he's wearing doesn't do much to trap the remaining heat of his bed. He looks around the empty space, tiredly rubs his eyes with his balled up fists and decidedly walks back upstairs to his bedroom.

His mother had left for Italy the previous morning, she's wanted to personally scout new models there since forever ago, she left him a note on the kitchen counter and a number scribbled messily next to it. He tossed the piece of paper away when he realised who number was for.

His eyes linger on Sunny who's perched up on his night stand. Minghao brought him in from where Wonwoo purposely kept him in the studio to avoid having to look at it when something like this would have inevitably happened. Nevertheless, he feels a hint of a smile creep up on him. The happiness is immediately disturbed by an overwhelming hit of nausea. Wonwoo tries to shakes it off, to no avail, and more or less _runs_ into the bathroom.

Wonwoo's stomach contracts so violently that he has barely any time to reach the toilet bowl. He sinks to his knees and braces himself against the toilet bowl, strangely enjoying the feel of cold tiles on his knees. He heaves once, twice and the contents of his mostly empty stomach slowly splatter into the bowl. His throat already feels sore from the stomach acid that was  layering it and his mouth tastes of vomit.

It's been so long since he has subjected himself to the solitary of his bathroom.

When he was fourteen, he wouldn't admit that he had problem. He would argue that it was nothing more than school stress. When Soonyoung found him kneeling in front of the toilet when he was fifteen, fingers down his throat and a glass of water next to him, he had a slightly different outlook on it. His doctor described it as a kind of purging that he felt compelled to do. Wonwoo would reach his fingers down his throat to force himself to throw up. Then whatever he had eaten would surge up his throat and into the waiting toilet bowl. At the time, he even had a list of foods that were easier to bring back up than others.

When it came to ridding himself of the contents of his stomach, he was a pro. A foul, disgusting, repulsive pro, who despite years of help and therapy still foolishly ends up where he started.

He's furious. Furious at Mingyu, furious at Jihoon but most of all he's angry with himself. Disappointed that despite all he knew he still let himself _feel_ something, he let himself indulge in it and of course he got what he deserves.

With newfound anger, he reaches two fingers down his throat and coaxes put whatever is left in his stomach. It burns his throat in a way that makes him nostalgic. He doesn't keep a glass in the bathroom any more, hasn't since he was seventeen, and his legs feel too weak to get up and fetch some.

He flushes the toilet with one limp hand and uses his other arm to cushion his forehead. The tears aren't unexpected but he still furiously wipes them off before they have a chance to leave his eyes. One or two stray tears manage to escape past the barricade his fingers are creating against his eyes.

He feels pathetic. 

The only thing he can focus on is what Soonyoung would think about him if he walked in right in this moment. How disappointed he would be. He'd sit down in the middle of Wonwoo's bed, hug one of his pillows until he can get his hands on his best friend and cry. He'd cry for long periods of time. He'd cry and tell Wonwoo that he loves him, that he's there for him, that he never wants him to do that to himself again. He'd cry until Wonwoo's tshirt is damp and then he'd pull him under the covers and refuse to let him go.

The last time that happened was when Wonwoo was eighteen. Soonyoung didn't leave his house for two weeks.

He's petrified of disappointing his best friend but at the same time this is the only thing he knows. He's never known healthy. He's never known how to deal with pain differently.

After an elongated period of immobility, he hoists himself back up. To avoid looking at himself in the mirror Wonwoo decides to grab a pack of wet wipes with which he retreats back into the comfort of his bedroom. The door to his bathroom falls shut behind him.

Wonwoo's bed feels like a sweet relief for his numb legs and the heat of his heated blanket instantly spreads through his body. He wraps it around his shoulders after disposing of the wipes and proceeds to blankly stare at the well for the next few minutes as the blanket warms up his bones.

It's been a little over two weeks since he stopped all contact with Mingyu, a little over two weeks since he's seen Soonyoung or Jihoon and a little over two weeks since his favourite time of the year was ruined.

They didn't even argue. It was all stereo silence and a bidding of goodbyes at the end of the day. Soonyoung and Jihoon returned home and from what Wonwoo has heard from Minghao, they're fine and didn't have much of a conflict. Wonwoo, however, changed his number after the mass influx of calls, texts and voicemails started pooling into the device. He listened to and read a few of them just to see what nonsense the younger is spewing but all it did was make him angrier.

He hasn't seen Mingyu since. The studio is on strict orders to not allow him inside and he spends most of his free time hidden in the darkness of the university library or loitering around Junhui's little fight club.

Letting himself feel more for Mingyu than he would've usually allowed himself to feel for anyone else is easily the worst mistake he's ever made. How could he have been so foolish as to think that Kim Mingyu would change just because he likes him a little bit? Was the courtship a joke to him? Something to keep him occupied while he pursued others? Did he realise this would hurt Wonwoo, just like the first time, or was he oblivious this time around too?

Wonwoo doesn't quite know what being in love feels like, but he refuses to let himself have his heart broken for the third time.

***

"I just got offered sex at a fire station so basically all my porn star dreams are coming true."

Wonwoo's head moves slowly to peel his attention away from the pile of sketchbooks. He pushes his glasses up, with the pad of his finger, from where they have slid down to the tip of his nose and back to the bridge. He swivels around in his chair and follows his friend with his eyes until he sits down in the seat opposite him. Junhui's hair is black now and the artificial light around the studio makes his skin look almost golden.

"By who?" Wonwoo asks, clearly amused and ever so slightly interested.

Junhui puts his bag down. "You know that guy that I used to fight with?"

"Yeah. Hoseok right?" Wonwoo opens another sketchbook while trying to keep conversation. He absentmindedly traces the designs and rough sketches with two of his fingers.

Junhui makes a noise of acknowledgement, stopping from speaking so he can take a drink of his coffee. Wonwoo watches as he places another coffee in front of him, followed by a _packed lunch_ of all things. Wonwoo smiles at him but he can feel his stomach contract at the mere sight of food. 

"Yeah, that's the one. It's so weird because like, I've seen him completely trashed and I've also seen him rip shirtsleeves off with his teeth so I can't tell if I'm intrigued or not."

Wonwoo snorts at the image forming in his head. Junhui elaborates slightly on how exactly he got the offer but spares the details of it at Wonwoo's desperate pleads of not wanting to know _everything._ He watches Junhui pick up food from the lunch box and he follows suit, choosing one of the smaller sandwiches that is tucked in the corner. Junhui doesn't pay that much attention to his eating habits, doesn't scrutinise him as much as Soonyoung or Jihoon, but he does notice things. Even if those things are completely irrelevant.

"We should go to Canada," Junhui starts. "I feel like it's the kind of place that would appreciate my Aladdin vest."

Wonwoo laughs at that. Bright and cheerful to the point where his nose crinkles and he has to cover his mouth with the back of his palm. Junhui watches him fondly.

"I thought you threw that hideous thing away!" He points out, still unable to stop laughing as he recalls how ridiculous Junhui had looked in the vest Soonyoung got him as a gift from Disney.

The older shrugs. "I was meant to but it turns out that girls dig the smell of bong water and febreeze that still lingers on it."

"Gross." Wonwoo makes a face of disgust. "Off topic but would you mind-"

"I need your opinion on something," Minghao blurts out, the door slamming loudly behind him. He nods at Junhui briefly and seeing the lack of chairs, sits himself down on the older's lap. Junhui's eyes widen but his hands automatically come out to steady him. Junhui looks at Wonwoo for help but all the latter does is shrug and smile before focusing his attention on the youngest.

"Since you're both here I'll have both of your opinions." He rubs his hands together. "I'm seeing this guy and whenever he wants me to come over he just sends me the batman symbol?"

Wonwoo differentiates between looking at Minghao and looking at Junhui. When he finds no sign of discomfort on Junhui's face, he answers the inquiry.

"I don't see the issue."

"It's weird!" Minghao shouts, exasperated. "Right?" He adds, quieter this time.

"Junhui used to just send you a question mark so, no, not weird and if I were you, I'd marry him."

Minghao seems to take it into consideration, nodding to himself in silence. Junhui's arms tighten around him as he begins to absently slide off of his lap meanwhile Wonwoo closes the last sketchbook and scribbles down some notes at the front of the cover. He piles them all up again ready to bring them back home and swivels around in his chair, ready to excuse himself so he can retreat back home. It's Minghao's barely above whisper voice that stops him.

"Mingyu asked about you earlier." Wonwoo stops with a hand on the doorknob. "He wants to know how you're doing."

Wonwoo looks over his shoulder and his eyes rest on his friend's intertwined hands. He scoffs mockingly, pulling the door open.

"Tell him I'm better than I have ever been."

With that, he slams the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is dragging but it's my fic and there's just so much going on that it's inevitable it will drag out sigh.
> 
> I wanted to expand a little on Wonwoo's issues and if anyone can figure out how Mingyu broke his heart twice (2) I'll gift you my heart. 
> 
> Also!! the Hoseok is monsta x’s Wonho!
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think, I love reading the comments!
> 
> All the love,  
> \- A


	18. Chapter 18

Mingyu throws his towel in the general direction of where his bag is situated. Using his right arm for support, he lowers himself to the cold wooden floor, leaning his head back against the mirror. His breathing is laboured but calmer than it was ten minutes ago. He takes a deep and calming breath one more time before giving in and reaching for his water bottle in favour of taking a long swig, relishing in the way the cold liquid hits the back of his throat.

It's already dark outside, he notes. Mingyu isn't exactly sure what time it is since he tends to lose all sense of it the moment he steps into the dance studio. He makes an assumption that it's around seven, maybe eight, and decides it may be a good idea to gather his things and go back to his apartment. He did, after all, promise Minghao that he'll come home early today so they can have a movie night.

He supports his weight against the mirror while getting up. Mingyu's legs feel as if they're made of cotton wool, he stumbles a little before regaining his balance by grabbing onto the window sill. His head spins and a whirlwind of black stars begin to swim in his vision, somewhere in the back of his fuzzy head he can hear his beloved step brother loudly scolding him for not eating before even thinking of stepping foot over the threshold of the dance room.

Slowly, Mingyu begins collecting all his scattered belongings. He slings his bag over his shoulder and begins making his way out of the building, flinching at the multitude of messages piling into his inbox as soon as he turns his phone on.

The first few that he notices are from Minghao most probably worrying about his whereabouts and if he has eaten and drank enough today. Minghao is the only person who checks up on him regularly these days - be it a morning text to check if he's eaten before working or an invite out for coffee when Minghao has some free time during the day. Sometimes he receives a passive text from Seungcheol to ask for some documents or a dry text from Junhui asking back for something he left at Mingyu's apartment.

Mingyu expected a lot of their mutual friends to stand on Wonwoo's side; Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Seungcheol; but the most surprising of them was Junhui. He never expected Junhui to turn away from him, assumed that they were friends through thick and thin but he's also not shocked - after all, Junhui and Wonwoo have always been closer than Junhui and himself would ever dream of being. He sees Jihoon briefly whenever he's doing work at The Empire but the shorter doesn't dare to spare even the slightest glance his way.

In all honesty, it hurts.

Mingyu has never experienced this level of isolation coming from people he considered to be family. He's not used to having his calls unanswered and his hello's ignored in public while they turn to walk the other way.

The one thing that pains him the most, though, is seeing Wonwoo.

Mingyu never meant to hurt him. He didn't expect that something he has done before they got involved would come to bite him in the ass later on. He's never been committed to anyone before so his understanding of what he was supposed to act like with Wonwoo was a little shadowed. They weren't exclusive either, which is why he's a little more than confused and hurt at everything that has happened.

He let himself care about Wonwoo more than he initially let on but now that it's over he finally knows he'll never be able to settle with anyone - no matter how much he may like them - because he'll always find a way to fuck it up.

He locks the door to the dance room with a deep sigh. The keys feel a little absent in his fingers and he has to shake his hands to get the circulation going before succeeding in locking the door. He puts the keys back in his pockets and turns around on his heel, withholding a high pitched scream as he comes face to face with someone in the dark.

"Soonyoung!" he yelps out instead. 

The older blinks at him, unresponsive. He silently holds out his open palm and if Mingyu wasn't so hyper sensitive to every movement around him these days he wouldn't have noticed it - but he does. He reluctantly digs out the keys from his pocket again and places them in Soonyoung's hand. 

"Why do you still have these?"

Mingyu winces at the tone. It's stingy and the words coming from his friends mouth are dry. 

"I, uhm..." He clears his throat. "I was meant to return them."

Soonyoung side steps around him to get to the door Mingyu just locked.

"Should've just had Minghao return them," he mumbles and without a further word, opens the door and disappears behind it with a noisy slam. 

 

***

 

It's almost eleven o'clock when Mingyu arrives home. He made a little detour on the way to the bar at the Empire and before he knew it he had to be escorted home by one of the valets. He pushes the door open tiredly, stumbling a little, and almost jumps out of his own skin when he sees someone sitting on the couch. The living room lights are off for some reason so the only source of light that's illuminating Minghao's face is the TV and that thing can make even a puppy look menacing. Kicking his shoes off to the best of his ability, he makes his way over to said someone and falls down onto the couch, throwing an arm over his face tiredly.

"Thought you said you said you'd be home early?" There's no bite to Minghao's tone and for some reason that relaxes Mingyu.

"Took a detour."

"The bar?"

Mingyu peeks at him through his arm with one eye open. "How'd you guess?"

"You reek of whiskey."

"Don't I always?"

The blond picks up the pillow next to him and launches it at the Mingyu in response. Mingyu shrieks, swatting the object with his hand so that it lands on the floor. He huffs out a tired laugh when Minghao gets up from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen, muttering something in Chinese under his breath. Mingyu can only assume he's cursing him.

The younger sits back down with a plate, pushing it towards Mingyu's face.

"You need to eat."

The brunet takes the arm away from his face and looks down at the plate then back at Minghao with a raised eyebrow.Mingyu recalls the last time Minghao cooked anything for him. It was after he saw Junhui with some guy - Joshua, they later learned - and ended up snapping and sleeping with him the same day. The brunet is aware that his step brother cooks out of guilt but this time, especially with the additional haze of alcohol clouding his judgement, Mingyu finds it hard to figure out what he's done.

He accepts the plate with a smile, thanking Minghao for his efforts and figuring he can enjoy the food before he plays the guessing game with him. Not that he's particularly in the mood for it - he's tired and drunk and all he really wants is the warmth of his bed and the room to stop moving. 

Minghao observes him with his chin propped against his palm, a sad but not pitying expression gracing his features. 

"Heard you were at the studio today?"

Mingyu's head snaps up, making the damned room spin aggressively.  _Damn Soonyoung and his large mouth._ He doesn't feel like talking to the other about it - especially when Minghao is fully aware as to why that was the first place Mingyu went to after everything - but figures he doesn't really have any other options. 

"Yeah, I missed the atmosphere and all that," he mumbles, barely audible as he finishes his food. Minghao snorts.

"The atmosphere?" He huffs. "You weren't just hoping that Wonwoo would come by to see Soonyoung or something?"

Mingyu's hand falters mid way to his mouth. He drops the spoon back on the plate and turns to his step brother with a pointed look and the best glare he can muster while under the influence. 

"Soonyoung didn't even know I was there, let alone Wonwoo." He runs a hand through his hair. "I don't wanna talk, I'm just gonna go to bed." Mingyu does just as he says, thanking Minghao for the food and heading straight to his bedroom as fast as his legs would carry him in their jelly like state. He knows Minghao is going to want to talk more in the morning but right now, as he covers himself with the warm duvet, he couldn't care less about anything or anyone.

It's going to take more than a failed attempt at love to break the infamous Kim Mingyu. 

 

***

 

With the New Year just around the corner, Wonwoo has found himself buried under his mother's workload, the same way she has been, ever since it was announced where the New Year fashion show will be held this year. She scurried back from Italy with a parade of new models, leaving little to visibly no time to get the preparations and fittings in order. Usually the process lasts a few months but this year they're pushing their luck by trying to make everything work in just under three weeks. 

Needless to say, Wonwoo hasn't been able to sleep for almost three days. 

He likes being busy though, it allows him to completely zone out and not think. Not that he thinks much about anything these days. For example, he didn't make any snide comments when he walked past a slightly ajar door in the studio and witnessed Junhui with Minghao in his lap. Though Wonwoo was so tired then that he's not exactly sure if that did happen or if he happened to dream it during one of his three minute long naps between fittings.  

Wonwoo's close to passing out into his cup of coffee when his phone vibrates and jolts him awake. He rubs his bleary eyes with his acquired sweater paws and yawns a little before finally giving his phone attention. The screen is completely blurry and it's at that point that the blond remembers he doesn't have his glasses on. He releases and exasperated breath and perches them on his nose, swiping hurriedly on his phone. 

 **wen junhui:** holy shit come to the ring like right now

Wonwoo scowls, the ring is the last place he wants to be in right now. He texts Junhui back as such, setting the phone down to massage his throbbing temples. 

 **wen junhui:** no listen you gotta  
 **wen junhui:** it'll either be a nice surprise to brighten your day or you'll knock me tf out  
 **wen junhui:**  its a 50/50 rly

"What is he talking about..." Wonwoo mumbles absentmindedly to himself. Nevertheless he's a curious person and can't help the twenty thousand scenarios that screen throughout his brain. 

He doesn't text Junhui back, instead slips his phone into his back pocket and saunters out of the office as quickly as his tired body will allow him to. Wonwoo informs someone near the exit of the studio that he has an errand to run and he'll be back soon.

After twenty minutes of walking after stubbornly refusing the limo in fear that he might fall asleep in it, Wonwoo sighs in relief when he spots the familiar fight club sign as he turns the corner. He pushes the door open and stumbles back a little at the emptiness of the room. He stalks over to Junhui who's sitting on top of the register counter, he's adorning a frown that's almost too cute - it makes Wonwoo crack an involuntary smile. Junhui peels his eyes away from whatever he was focused on and his expression brightens when his eyes lock on Wonwoo. He jumps off of the counter, almost tripping over himself in the attempt to get to his friend as fast as possible. 

"There's no one here, Jun. Why did you text me?" Wonwoo huffs, annoyed that he came all the way here for nothing.

Junhui points a finger at him, "I was bored and," he twitches his head to point at something behind him, "she's in the back currently but I swear I didn't call you here for nothing."

Wonwoo stretches his neck to peek over Junhui's broad shoulder. He doesn't notice anything or anyone, really and he's about to tell his friend as such when he hears a loud cry - something akin to a dying cat. There's a gust of cold air and before Wonwoo can realise what's happening, two pairs of arms are wrapping around him, locking him in his spot. His mobility is restricted and someone's hair is obstructing his view - needless to say he's a little scared. 

"Uncle Wonwoo!"

_Oh great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAZAAAAAAH
> 
> dudes i've had this written for so long but i struggled with an ending so you'll have to deal with whatever this is. also the silence on the fic was because i took my finals and i started uni hehehehehehe n everything was v stressful and scary but i got here in the end. 
> 
> please treat this like a form of a filler chapter, the next one will carry on the plot as normal i just felt like i needed to writ this one for some reason idk if i dont like it after i write the next one i'll just delete it that's why im not giving it a proper title or a summary for not. 
> 
> as always, please let me know what you think esp since it's been so long and ive been struggling to get back into writing. 
> 
> all the love,  
> \- A


End file.
